Harry Potter vid Mediterran Magic Fast Learning
by smargden
Summary: Ännu en "tillbaks genom tiden-story. En ganska VÅLDSAM Harry, DÖDANDE OCH BLOD, förekommer i denna berättelse. Därför hög Rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

Mediterran Magic Fast Learning 

1 — Uppstarten 

2 — Styrelsemötet 

4 — 446-AE 

3 — Celebriteten på Hogwarts 

5 — Malfoy & Snape 

* 6 — Årsavslutning * 

* 7 — Rättegångar * 

* 8 — Överlevnadsutbildning * 

* 9 — Dubletten * 

* Fin * 

Ett par varningens ord — Detta är en story som har DÖD i mängd involverat. Dock är det i mina storys sällan så 'blodigt utmålat, men in denna är det lite mer av den varan. Så ifall BLOD & DÖD inte passar dig – så låt bli denna.

—

**1 — Uppstarten**

Harry visste genast när han började förnimma omvärlden omkring sig att det hade lyckats. 7 husalver, 7 goblins och 7 människor alla med magisk förmåga hade ivrigt bedyrat honom att de offrade sina liv för att ge honom möjligheten att förhindra det som blev, och med det skulle de ju trots att ändå finnas sedan. Tjuguett var resultatet av tre gånger sju, det var också värdetalen två och ett som tillsammans blir tre, det var viktiga komponenter i ett magiskt pussel.

De hade givit av sitt blod till en brygd som Harry skulle dricka en timme före midnatt, på så sätt hade han _blodsband_ till dem alla, och med det att de offrade sina liv under seansen gav de honom den kraft han behövde för att öppna den astrala förbindelse som skulle föra den astrala delen av honom tillbaks genom åren. Ett år för varje individ. De hade valt sommaren efter hans andra år på Hogwarts som mål, därför att med det, hade Harry överlevt basilisken, vilket hade gett honom motståndskraft mot gifter och de flesta sjukdomar, utöver att de hade manifesterat sig som två av hans animagusdjur.

—

En månad hade gått sedan han vaknade upp i sin unga kropp, efter att ha levt i största ensamhet i en värld i brand. Alla han kände från den tid han hade varit i var döda sedan länge. Voldemort och hans närmaste hade skapat det tredje världskriget, och innan det hade nått sin maximala utbredning och förstörelse hade flera neuklära vapen gjort sitt för att förstöra infrastrukturen för både magiska och omagiska.

När London utplånades hade han själv varit nere i sitt valv på Gringotts. Genom att London jämnades med marken upphörde även möjligheten att komma tillbaks upp där, det var då han fick veta att samtliga av Gringotts valv med nummer lägre än 500 fanns i Sierra Nevada, Spanien. Hela Europa var sammanlänkat genom tunnelsystemets gate's. Därför kunde Goblins i Österrike finnas i London, eller omvänt, på ett par minuters vagnsåkning i tunnelsystemet. Faktiskt fanns det gate's för att komma till och från så gott som hela världen.

Men efter den dagen fanns det inget att återvända till i London, även andra orter hade utplånats både i Europa och i övriga världen. Tre gånger hade dessutom enorma tidvattenvågor svept in och sköljt bort allt i sin väg som inte fanns på höga berg, eller i Goblins stängda system. Europa och resten av världen var i princip tillbaks till stenåldern, eller värre, för de människor som hade överlevt så långt hade vare sig rutin, erfarenhet eller resurser för att klara sig utan det moderna samhällets möjligheter.

—

En månad hade det tagit honom att forma sig i sin gamla kropp, det hade varit en svår månad. Hela schackrasystemet blev tvunget att brytas upp och återväxa, ja hela hans magiska element blev tvunget att raseras för att återetablera sig — med helt nya nervförbindningar. Samtidigt med det föll även tidigare lagda blockeringar. En månad med periodvisa smärtperioder helt jämförbara med vad han mindes av Voldemorts tortyförbannelser — bara annorlunda. Han visste att det skulle bli så — bara inte hur illa det skulle kännas. Men nu var den delen förbi och han hade så pass mycket _ork och förmåga_ att han kunde våga sig ut.

—

'_Portus' — 'go'_ med det försvann han från sitt lilla rum, och återmaterialiserades på en mycket hemlig angöringsplats.

'_cleransce_' hördes en mekanisk röst säga.

"Delta — Ypsilon — Whiskey — Safir — Bravo — Zero — Zero — Eight — Alfa — Omega."

'_accept_' svarade rösten varpå det klickade till i en dörr som öppnades.

Harry gick genom dörren och fram till ett skåp märkt DYWSB-008, satte sin handflata mot det färgade fältet som utgjorde en handflata. Till Harrys stora glädje öppnades skåpet. Där fanns allt han _mindes_ från när han hade visats dit av Flamell. Efter att han hade _klätt om_ gick han vidare in, men nu med huvan uppfälld och ett emblem på bröstet. Ett emblem som förklarade att han var Agent DYWSB-008, AO betydde att han endast behövde svara på frågor från högste chef på ministeriets avdelning '_de onämnbara_'. Han gick till en dörr och knackade.

'_kom in_' hördes rösten från rummet, så Harry gick in.

"Hmmm. En ny — vem är du — när började du — och vem introducerade dig?"

"Får jag presentera mig med hjälp av minnesöverföring _Sir_?"

—

** Tre timmar senare **

"Välkommen _tillbaks_, hur har du tänkt göra den här gången?"

"Sir — jag ser bara en lösning, först måste jag eliminera horcruxen, det i sig torde inte vara några svårigheter. Speciellt som jag vet att det i mig försvann samtidigt som jag dödade Voldis första, basiliskgiftet i mig ordnade den saken, även om Dumbledore har en annan uppfattning. Men nästa steg, gör att jag måste bli — _mördare_. _Bödel_ kanske är en mer korrekt benämning, därför att en domstol måste döma ut dödsstraff till alla märkta — kollektivt, och diskret, på det sättet finns det ett domslut att falla tillbaks på. Här är en lista på de namn jag kommer ihåg, _sir_."

"Jo, det är något jag kan ordna här. Ska de _dödas_, eller har du hunnit räkna ut något omkring det?"

"Olyckor i första hand, Draco kan ju _råka_ bli dementorkysst på väg till, eller möjligen på, Hogwarts, det slår absolut tillbaks på Lucius och ministern. Jag kommer att leverera Peter Pettigrew så snart jag är klar att hämta honom, jag vet var han finns, se sedan till att han _exponeras_, med det kan Sirius Black bli fri, men gör det först efter att Draco har mött sitt öde."

"Okej, och lycka till. Gör det du _måste göra — för den goda sakens skull_, för att referera till någon annan. Hur kommer du att göra med honom?"

"Han behöver finnas på plats ett par år ytterligare, dels kommer han att ge mig ett alibi, men han har flera bollar i luften som måste tas hand om utan att de faller fritt."

"Okej, — Snape?"

"Jag kommer att ge Dumbledore ett problem. Han får välja endera skippar jag alla möten med Snape, eller så slutar jag på Hogwarts. Efter att jag tittar in på Gringotts och har axlat mitt ansvar som Lord Potter, har jag rätten att _ta jobb_, utan att fråga någon förmyndare. Dessutom kommer jag också att gå upp på avdelningen för utbildning, och avlägga ett par OWL-tester, med det kommer vi förbi hindret att sluta före OWL."

"Gott, lycka till, här är ditt tjänstgöringskort, jag kommer att informera Amelia, innan dagen är över."

—

Med sin _nygamla_ utrustning valde Harry att gå på en ny inköpsrunda, det blev ett trekärnetrollspö, tillverkat av material han själv valde ut efter hur de kändes. En koffert som hade det mesta — inklusive en praktisk lägenhet, på apoteket blev det stor utökning av hans tidigare lilla skoluppsättning av ingredienser. Med sitt nya tjänstekort kunde han köpa ingredienser som en trolldrycksmästare var tvungen att ha rekvisition från ministeriet för att få köpa, så Harry köpte ett ansenligt lager — av det mesta.

Dessutom blev det manschetter som hjälpte honom till ett annorlunda utseende, ringar, svärd, knivar, hölster för både knivar och trollspön, men också ett antal _användbara_ trollspön, att ha som träningsvara. Böcker blev nästa stora investering, som avslutning gjorde han en stor rajd i Svartalvsgränd, där kunde han köpa det mesta både lagliga och normalt olagliga saker.

En av de mer intressanta sakerna kan hittade där var ett par skor med förstärkt botten. Dels skulle han kunna gå fort, eller springa, faktiskt också _dansa_ flera gånger mer eller snabbare än han skulle kunna utan dem. Dessutom hade båda skorna en form av förstärkning som innehöll något som kunde liknas vid miniatyrtrollspön. Efter att han hade tränat in tekniken skulle han kunna använda dem att göra besvärjelser genom. Inte med den styrka han gjorde med något av sina trollspön, men tillräckligt för att ha en extra fördel en fiende inte visste att han hade.

Dessutom gjorde han ett långtidsavtal för ett litet _övernattningsrum_ på '_The Blue Dragon_' genom att han betalade förskottshyra för fem år, fick han även en långtidsflyttnyckel som var just nyckelen till rummet. Flyttnyckelen tog honom till rummet – och tillbaks därifrån kan hade kommit — om återresan gjordes inom sex timmar, annars ställde den sig att ha rummet som första angöringspunkt igen.

Ett perfekt sätt för honom att komma från Hogwarts och tillbaks under året, men också ett mycket säkert ställe att ha i reserv. Det blev även dags att skriva ett brev.

—

_Till Biträdande rektor för Hogwarts_

_Jag har funderat en del under sommaren, och bestämt mig för att ta ett större ansvar för mitt liv och min framtid. Som du sannolikt är medveten om så har jag haft mina konfrontationer med Voldemort vid BÅDA mina läsår, jag har därför gjort några förberedande saker._

_A; Efter att ha läst en del under sommaren har jag avlagt proven för OWL, och lyckades klara mig med tillräckligt många godkända för att inte kastas ur samhället. Orsaken för det är att jag INTE avser fortsätta med trolldryck, jag fick 'E' i det ämnet. Om skolan insisterar att jag Harry Potter måste ha en som var med i den grupp som mördade mina föräldrar som lärare — kommer jag att SLUTA på HOGWARTS, och tala om för tidningen VARFÖR, jag slutar. Det kan jag göra nu med avlagda tester för OWL._

_B; Spådomskonst, kommer jag INTE att befatta mig med, fick 'O' i det ämnet._

_C; Visserligen fick jag 'E' i så gott som alla övriga ämnen, men jag kommer ändå att 'sitta med' i förvandlingskonst, besvärjelser, runor och aritmetik. Vad gäller försvar — beror det helt på vad ni väljer för lärare. För att återknyta till spådomskonst — så säger mina kort att det kommer att vara någon som det finns något mörkt skynke över, som om det är en vampyr eller varulv. Alltså någon eller något som har — eller är — mer än som uppges. Grönsakerna och Djuren — är jag inte så säker på att jag ger mig tid till. Jag kommer nämligen att ägna min största tid till TRÄNING — för att bli så bra i strid jag någonsin kan._

_D; Quidditz — kommer jag INTE att ge mig tid till, det är för övrigt rena lekstugan — som Slytherins får agera. Med det förstår du varför jag lämnar tillbaks den gåvan._

_E; I övrigt när vi nu talade om spådomskonst — så ser jag ett svart skynke över hela HOGWARTS, allt vad jag kan komma fram är bortom det jag förstår — för om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag påstå att hela Hogwarts överskuggas av dementorer — många dessutom._

_Men här finns det liksom två olika möjligheter, vid en av vägarna ser jag sorgebaner tidigt, som att någon av oss elever drabbats av det på väg till skolan. Men det starkt mörka överskuggande verkar sluta där. _

_Medan den andra passagen har sorgebaneren längre fram under skolåret, men det är omkomna elever i båda visionerna._

_Så — jag är inte alls så pigg att återvända för när otrevliga saker händer på Hogwarts brukar jag på ett eller annat sätt bli indragen i det, eller tvingas rensa upp skiten efter andra._

_F; Jag har axlat ansvaret för min familj, alltså formellt är jag Lord Potter, och med det är jag att betrakta som vuxen. Till det hör att jag även har tagit på mig och fått den accepterad, Lord Gryffindors familjering. Alltså i namnet Lord Gryffindor hemställer jag att min personliga lägenhet är till mitt förfogande. Tala om för rektorn — att alla försök från hans sida att blanda sig i mitt privatliv gör att vart och ett av dem är att tidigarelägga hans fall från hans höga poster. Med det jag vet, och kan, så kan jag se till att han sitter i Azkaban under resten av sitt liv._

_Jag har satt av minnessollsbevis, och om jag inte kontinuerligt skjuter upp frisläppandet av dem – kommer de att komma dels till tidningarna och till aurorkontoret. Det kan du tala om för honom. Och avråd honom från att begära upp mig till hans kontor — det blir bara otrevligt för honom när jag kommer tillsammans med lämpliga vittnen som kan vara aurorer och, eller en journalist. Beakta att Jag Lord Gryffindor-Potter är en offentlig person, och har den rätten att ha med mig min stab._

_Lord Gryffindor-Potter _

—

Naturligtvis var det skrivet på familjen Gryffindors förberedda pergament, och med flammande bläck i rödorange färg.

Han hade dessutom kontrollerat sitt innehav av ägarandelar i _The Profet_. Genom att han hade 35 procent av dem kunde han även se vilka som hade de övriga, det visade sig att Lucius Malfoy hade 25, minister Fudge hade 5, Familjen Black hade 35, eller egentligen familjen Black hade 25 och Sirius Black personligen hade 10. Så det blev dags för nästa brev.

—

_Bäste minister Fudge,_

_Med anledning av Sirius Blacks rymning så läste jag på en del och om jag har förstått allt rätt så gjorde Sirius Black min familj stor skada. Då ingen med rätten att axla familjen Black finns och skadan han gjorde var mot min familj så ser jag det lämpligt att det som familjen Black äger förs in under familjen Gryffindor-Potter._

_Vidare med tanke på en del incidenter på skolan under mina två första år där så ser jag det också som en nödvändighet att göra en revidering av läraruttagningarna. Förra året var en författare, hans okunnighet framgår om man läser hans böcker — och förstår det man läser. Huvuddelen av texten ägnas åt att glorifiera honom själv som person. Jag har tvingats vara elev i den klass han skulle undervisa i. Jag bävar för hur de i avgångsklasserna upplevde det._

_Rektorn har upprepade gånger bedyrat att han har fullt förtroende för Severus Snape – men jag har i två år suttit i hans klasser, men jag lärde mig mer under en månads självstudier i böcker jag köpte i sommar – böcker som INTE nämns som kurslitteratur eller litteratur för självstudier i ämnet, än under två hela läsår med honom som lärare._

_Historia — är så tråkig föreläsning att det endast är en, möjligen två som håller sig vakna, och de sysslar oftast med att skriva uppsatser för andra ämnen. Det vi ska kunna i ämnet — läser vi på biblioteket. Läraren är visserligen ett av slottsspökena men det verkar som att spökets minnen har vittrat bort för den litteratur som nämner det han talar om har annat att berätta än det han förmedlar, men det är säkert någon som kvitterar ut hans lön, även om han själv inte kan göra det._

_Men tillbaks till mitt krav, ordna det så snabbt det går — INNAN Black kan komma in på banken och ändra något. Det borde gå att göra genom att referera till lagen från höstmötet 1643, 32 paragrafen, den om äganderätt vid familjefejder. Ser vi på den saken så borde jag kunna hävda ALLA dödsätarnas samlade egendom. Med det kanske man inte ska markera familjen Black speciellt, utan göra det generellt, på så sätt är det ju redan klart med all lagtext. Jag är ju ändå den som har fått bort honom._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Harry J. Potter_

_Lord Gryffindor-Potter_

—

Harry testade brevet flera gånger för magisk påverkan, men genom att bläcket i sig var just magiskt, så syntes det inte att det även fanns en besvärjelse som var på gränsen till imperius. Den som läste en text skriven med den besvärjelsen skulle ha svårt att inte göra som texten föreslår. Framför allt om det fanns _laglig grund_ för det begärda. Trixet var att först leda in tankebanorna på något som det var lätt att förstå och hålla med, det gör att tankebanan hos den som läser fångas och håller med om det som skrivs, sedan avslutas det med vad man egentligen villa åstadkomma, utan att veckla ut det för mycket.

Redan samma eftermiddag kom Fudges svar.

—

_Bäste Lord Gryffindor-Potter_

_Det gör mig ont att medge att vi på ministeriet inte har förstått att följa den lagen redan då det hände. Men det är med glädje jag nu tecknar verkställigheten av det._

_Med stöd av lagen av den 21 september 1643, 32 paragrafen, övergår ALL egendom alla fällda dödsätare har eller ansvarar över till den familj som vann över dem — Familjen Potter._

_Det juridiska för detta meddelas Gringotts på annat sätt. Dock påminnes om 20 procent i transaktionavgift till ministeriet._

_Med förhoppning om framtida gott samarbete_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Mafic_

Harry log inombords när han tänkte på det, Det fanns _böcker_ som kunde värderas högt, och om de gavs till ministeriet så betalades det, utan att han förlorade något på det — för naturligtvis skulle volymerna kopieras först, varför inte göra tvärt om — låta kopiorna gå till ministeriet. Men inget från Sirius skulle nå Ministeriet.

—

"Vad kan vi på Gringotts göra för dig idag Lord Potter?"

"Sir, det har kommit till min kunskap att jag har tilldelats ägandet av mer än jag trodde, och med det har jag ett behov att tala med den med högst ställning här."

"Stålhandske — visa Lord Potter till Regnot, han är beredd att möta honom om . . . fem minuter. Följ Stålhandske, han visar dig."

Efter några trappor ned och vingliga korridorer sannade de framför en dörr som strax öppnades. "Lord Potter för att se Direktör Regnot — Gå in Lord Potter."

Harry gick in och innanför var det en kort korridor, en vakt höll fram en hand, "Ditt vapen Sir." Sa han, och inombords förstod Harry.

"Okej." Och det blev trollspö, efter trollspö, efter trollspö, 5 knvivar två svärd. Den Goblin som Harry lämnade över sakerna till gjorde stora ögon, så kom slutligen Harrys nya _riktiga_ trollspö, det höll han rakt upp framför sig och sa; _Jag Harry James Potter — vid seriösa tillfällen — Lord Gryffindor-Potter. Lovar med mitt liv som säkerhet, att jag inte kommer i aggressiva avsikter och detta är det sista av de vapnen jag för tillfället bär på mig och nu överlämnar jag det till din förvaring — må så ske_. Ett blått energiknippe omslöt honom, varpå han fortsatte. "Jag ber om ursäkt att jag gjorde magi, men med det vet du att jag inte har aggressiva avsikter, och inte heller har andra vapen — i vart fall vad jag själv bedömer som vapen, hade jag inte låtit magin forma sig att du får ta hand om det, då hade den reagerat illa."

"Du bär mycket stål för att vara en människa, _Sir_. Kan du använda dem?"

"Ja, jag gjorde en del inköp i sommar, jag hoppas kunna lära mig att använda dem bättre under läsåret som kommer."

"Ja det kan behövas, — din tur, gå in nu."

Harry gick in — bugade sig och gick vidare.

"Sir — Det har kommit en del egendomar till mig, utöver att det finns andra som kan hantera de vardagliga sakerna så är det bäst om jag visar dig detta." Sa Harry och förde över ett pergament.

_Valvet efter Bellatrix Lestranges innehåller Helga Hufflepuff bägare — Voldemort har gjort den till en behållare för en del av hans själ, ett så kallat horcrux._

"Sir — enligt det jag har fått i uppgift om ska valvet överförts till mig som ägare, jag tror inte att det är bra för mig att äga ett föremål med den kontamineringen i era valv. Jag Harry James Gryffindor-Potter ger er på Gringots rätten att förstöra det föremålet."

"Sir — detta är en grov överträdelse av vad som får föras in. Hur länge har du vetat detta?"

"Jag fick det här brevet för mindre än en timme sedan." Sa Harry och visade ministerns brev.

"20 procent i avgift säger han — det finns inget sånt vare sig i lag eller andra överenskommelser, det är enbart något han försöker berika sig själv med. Han har försökt konfiskera Blacks tillgångar flera gånger, men, Black är INTE DÖMD, så därför kan du inte heller få ta över hans tillgångar, vilket är det jag förstår du har i avsikt att försöka."

"Sant — men inte helt, jag _vet_ att Black inte är dömd, han är inte ens skyldig för det han anklagas för. Och JA, det är en sak jag behöver komma åt därifrån — ägarandelarna i _The Profet_, med dem kan jag helt utmanövrera Malfoys inflytande där. Malfoy har genom tidigare Black fått igenom att familjen Malfoy och familjen Black samarbetar, med det röstar Malfoys med sina 25, Blacks 25, och genom att hävda att Sirius Black är en Black, vilket han ju är, så inbegriper systemet även Sirius privata 10, och ministerns 5 tillsammans 65 andelar mot mina 35. Kan jag, åtminstone tillfälligt ta över Blacks, eller köpa dem till listpris om det går, då har jag mina samt Blacks tillsammans 70 mot Malfoys med ministerns 30."

"Men du är beredd att ta över de dömdas tillgångar?"

"Ja, men helst utan att flytta om saker för det är onödigt arbete, byta nycklar borde räcka. Det är ändå en del _omkostnader_ att registrera allt. Sedan — de hus de äger de bör tömmas på innehåll, och efter det göras omöjliga att hitta för dem som inte på nytt har fått veta om dem. När jag tänker på det, Tom Riddle dömdes aldrig, men han är ändå den som är Voldemort, med det att jag är den som stoppade honom bör ju även hans tillgångar vara mitt, genom att vinnaren tar allt. Om det är möjligt vill jag att hans mors, det är alltså Gaunts, ruckel — töms på en ring som har motsvarande innehåll som bägaren, och efter det bränns huset ner till grunden. Riddles Herrgård — bränns ner till grunden. Familjekyrkogården grävs ur till fem meters djup, gör en stor vattenbassäng där, alla benrester som hittas — bränns – mals och låt dem försvinna i havet."

"Det kommer att kosta."

"Lestranges valv innehåller inte så mycket i guld, men en hel del multidimentionella kistor, dem vill jag gärna ta med mig redan nu, och kosta — jag tror jag har guld så det räcker i familjevalvet."

"Vad ska vi göra med ringen?"

"Jag vill gärna ha bekräftat då själaresterna är neutraliserade därifrån, Bägaren — har jag inget egenintresse av. Ni eller Hogwarts är de som har intressen i den. Ringen — efter att den är neutraliserad och eventuella besvärjelser på den är borta — räkna med att den har skydd, så tar jag den gärna — det är Slytherins familjering, och genom att _segraren tar allt_ så är den min."

"Så är det med bägaren också."

"Ja — men den har inte samma affektionsvärde, som en familjering."

"Är vi överens då Lord Potter?"

"Ja — jag ser inget annat som behöver ordnas, utöver en sak — som jag skulle ha sagt redan inledningsvis — jag är bara Harry, inget med lord och sånt. Lordtiteln är för sådana som minister Fudge, och Dumbledore."

"Klockan tre i eftermiddag har Blacks andelar i tidningen _köpts_ av familjen Potter. Med ett förbehåll, de får köpas tillbaks till samma pris, 1 galleon för hela andelssamlingen."

"Tack Direktör Regnot — jag tror vi kommer att uppskatta varandra, jag uppskattar dig i vart fall."

"På återseende — _Bara Harry_."

Med det lämnade Harry Direktör Regnots kontor, så blev det att ikläda sig vapenarsenalen igen. Från Lestranges valv hämtade han ett dussin kistor, förkrympta.

Nästa brev blev till Sirius.

_Bäste Gudfar,_

_Jag mindes saker när jag fick reda på att du hade rymt, det fick mig att börja fundera, alltså begärde jag från ministeriet att få några äldre lagar i tillämpning, jag lånade lite av min status och den utsatthet du har för att få Fudge medgörlig, så avslutade jag med att begära ALLA dömda dödsätares tillgångar – och fick det. Gringotts är välunderrättade då förklarade att du inte är dömd så därför har de inte överfört Blacks till mig, men jag lånar andelarna i tidningen, jag ska dit när det är klart._

_DU – ska INTE till Hogwarts, Pettigrew kommer INTE att vara där, jag lyckades sno åt mig honom, han kommer att förhöras så snart vissa saker har hänt. Dra till Västindien direkt._

_När du har läst texten färdigt i detta brevet – minns särskilt – kommandot 'zize-maxi' efter att du har 'besvurit som du vet marodörernas valspråk' över detta brevet — då förvandlas det till en koffert, som du ger det kommandot till, med det får du en fullstor koffert den kan du öppna, den innehåller bruksanvisning för kofferten, och köket i den är utrustat så du inte ska gå hungrig, och du har ett urval av trollspön, hoppas du hittar någon av dem som passar dig._

_Dessutom har du kläder där, och inte minst, pengar både guldgalleons och amerikanska dollar, i mängd._

_Gör nu som jag säger — och lita på mig när jag säger att jag har situationen under kontroll. Vi ses kommande sommar, kanske tidigare beroende på händelseutvecklingen._

_Harry Potter_

"Hedwig, hitta Sirius, ge honom det här brevet, om du inte kan lämna honom det innan det ljusnar, kom tillbaks, och ge mig det innan det blir ljust — för då blir den stor och tung."

'_Hooo –Hooo — Hooo_' Med det flög hon iväg, med brevet.

—

Nästa brev hade Harry gruvat sig för, men han visste att det var ett måste.

_Familjen Weasley_

_Det har kommit till min kännedom, när jag tog på mig det fulla ansvaret för min familj, att en person som egentligen INTE var behörig men hade satt sig själv att vara det, har verifierat utbetalningar till er enligt följande:_

_Molly Weasley, månatligen G2000_

_Ronald Weasley, månatligen G500_

_Ginerva Weasley, månatligen G1000_

_Dessa utbetalningar har summerats till 48'000, 12'000 respektive 13'000 tillsammans 73'000 Galleons under bara ett par års tid. Naturligtvis har utbetalningarna stoppats._

_Och då jag inte vill besudla mig med stöldgods, vilket dessa pengar är, vill jag inte heller se dem igen._

_Med anledning härav frånsäger jag mig all gemenskap med de som har varit mottagare av mina pengar, om vilken transaktion jag inte hade en aning om._

_Därför hemställer jag att familjeöverhuvudet gör klart med dessa tre personer att jag INTE ingår i deras krets av bekantskap. De personer i familjen som INTE kände till om detta, och tar avstånd från det ska inte känna sig illa berörda. Jag ser på individ, inte på familj, eller elevhus._

_London den 21 augusti i nådens år 1993_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord av husen Gryffindor och Potter_

—

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Undrade en man som försökte göra sig mer förnäm än han var när han fungerade som receptionist på tidningen.

"Jag är här för att samtala med VD'n och redaktionschefen."

"Jag ser inget om något inplanerat möte i den här kalendern. När bokade du det mötet?"

"NU – se till att ordna det."

"Nä hör nu här vad tror du att du är för en, komma här och domdera som att du tror du äger tidningen."

"Känn dig avskedad. För jag ÄGER majoriteten av tidningen, och kommer att stänga ner den ifall du inte gör som jag säger. SÄTT FART."

** Fem minuter senare **

"Herr Umbridge här påstår att du påstår att du äger tidningen, det kan du inte göra därför att Malfoy har majoritet i styrelsen. Ska jag kalla på auriorerna för du kommer här och stör och hotar oss, eller lämnar du oss direkt?"

"Bra, kalla på dem."

"Så passande att ett par av dem redan finns här av andra orsaker — **JUGSON, MACNAIR** — Hitåt, ta hand om den här inkräktaren, han är störande." Sa han när de två kom närmare.

Harry visste att det inte var aurorer, men hade snarlik klädsel. Han såg det elaka leendet i Macnair's ögon och med det visste han att Valden såg ett tillfälle att använda lemlästande våld. Men, de hade inte räknat med Harrys snabbhet, tre reducto, samt åtta stunners senare så kallades de riktiga aurorerna in.

"Kingsley — Är det du som är gruppchef?"

"Ja — vem är du — och lägg ifrån dig trollspöt?"

"Jag tar in det — men här fanns en situation, de där fem, har dödsätartatueringar, och lever de tillräckligt länge för att förhöras så ska det göras med sanningsserum, direkt, redan här är nog bäst. Jag har här Gringotts verifikat att jag äger 70 procent av tidningens andelar, mot mig har jag ministern och Malfoy, men jag har den behövliga majoriteten även för svåra beslut. De avsåg skada mig, och jag tvingades försvara mig. De flesta som bara ligger lite varstans är bara nersövda för att inte vara i vägen, men förhör ALLA på tidningen för samröre med terroristgruppen. — _Zero Zero Eight Alfa Omega_." Harry såg hur Kingsleys ögon visade förvåning av det sista han sa.

"Vem är du? Det sa du inte."

"Jag är Lord Gryffindor-Potter, fram till för en timme sedan ägde jag 35 procent, men nu äger jag 70 procent av tidningen. SKEETER till mig. Tillåter du att jag tar med henne in till kontoret, efter det står jag till din disposition."

"Okej, men försvinn inte härifrån förrän jag har talat med dig."

"Du har mitt ord."

"Bra." Efter det delade Kingsley ut order för att ta hand om de skadade, och säkra bevisen, efter hand som de med dödsätarmarkering var klara och snabbt hörda transporterades de till förvaringsarresterna.

—

"Rita Skeeter, jag har sett ditt namn på några artiklar, därför kände jag till ditt namn, det är enbart av den anledningen jag valde dig till den här uppgiften.

"JAG — äger tidningen! Malfoy och ministern har lite andelar man jag _kan_ tvångslösa dem — men det känner jag inte för — just nu.

"Tidningen ska från denna minut ges ut med ett innehåll som varje undertecknare av artiklarna kan ta en fullständig ed på att är SANNING. Kan de inte det — så ska artikeln inte in i tidningen. Inget får vara AVSIKTLIGT VILSELEDANDE.

"Anställningskontrakten som finns, medger att ni individuellt kan ställs till ansvar, både för skada mot tredje person — alltså den ni förtalar i text, samt mot tidningen som sådan. Alltså tidningens anseende skadas av dåligt innehåll.

"DU Rita Skeeter, ställer jag nu som ansvarig utgivare — tills vidare. Du svarar med ditt liv och din ekonomi för alla eventuella skadeståndsanspråk som kan komma på grund av att personer blir förtalade. Det — eller att du skriver på det här dokumentet, som är en avskedsbegäran."

"Vad får dig att tro att du kan gå i land med detta?"

"Du har 15 sekunder på dig att acceptera eller skriva på från NU."

"10 sekunder."

"5 sekunde . . . " "Accepterar"

"Bra, vi har fyra dagar på oss att gå igenom resten av tidningen, innan jag ska till Hogwarts. Jag vill ha en journalist på HELTID vid Hogwarts, den ska vara med redan på Hogwarts Express den första september. För att göra det juridiskt korrekt, är den journalistens uppgift att rapportera om MIN tid på Hogwarts, jag kommer att utse personen själv senare.

"Två journalister på ministeriet, en ska heltidsfölja ministern, den andra cirkulera runt. Men ska skriva om vardagen på ministeriet. Allt som inte är HEMLIGT, vilket knappast något är, har ni rätten att vara en del av. Däremot kommer det att vara restriktioner på vad som skrivs i detaljer som berör andra.

"Och som jag sa fullständig sanningsed — för vad som skrivs kan det kallas på. En journalist vill jag att ska fördjupa sig i lagtext, och gå igenom alla förhörsprotokollen, och förstår jag rätt, så är de offentliga handlingar, därför vill jag att samtliga protokoll förbereds för publicering. Men publicera inte själva förhörsprotokollen ännu, däremot alla domslut. Glöm inte att hitta alla som inte drabbades av fällande domar — och varför de inte fälldes. Med tanke på den saken är det också viktigt att hitta mönstret i vilka frågor som INTE ställdes till de som fälldes.

"En reporter ska läsa igenom samtliga Lockharts böcker — granskande, referera till text — utan att skriva av så det blir plagiat, men ändå förklara vad som är rena felaktigheter, samt omöjligheter, vi vet att han har stulit materialet, men det är ändå uselt skrivet trots att hans böcker högaktas. Men när folk får det skrivet på näsan hur fel det är ska de inse att han inte ens duger som författare. Jag kan tänka mig att sju åttondedelar av alla som ser upp till honom inte ens har läst böckerna, de är nämligen oerhört sömndrivande.

"Nästa sak, ta fram ekonomiska fakta vad rör tidningen, inkomster, löner, andra fasta kostnader liksom allt på inkomstsidan. På grund av orsaker vi inte tar upp nu — upphör de månatliga utbetalningarna till ägarna, jag själv är den som drabbas hårdast av det. Extra styrelsemöte klockan 09:00 den 31 augusti, här på tidningen du ordnar kallelsen till det och du är med då. Frågor?"

"N . Ne . Nej Sir."

"Bra, och Rita, vare sig Lucius Malfoy eller Ministern har någon framtid, jag förstår om du har tvingats stå på deras goda sida förut — men står du där — har du ingen framtid här — inte någon stans, för då är du på _fiendesidan_."

"Jag såg dig agera, det jag inte förstår är hur Shacklebolt bara lät dig gå ifrån efter det du ställt till med."

"Auror Shacklebolt kände igen en auktoritet när han såg det, han vet genom det jag sa, att jag inte är en fara för honom, eller hans grupp, och att jag inte _kontaminerar_ en brottsplats med min blotta närvaro. Jag ger honom och hans grupp fritt spelrum för att ta hand om skadade och samla bevis, han vet att jag är kvar här, och står till hans förfogande."

"Vad betydde det du avslutade din utläggning med, jag såg att han reagerade på det."

"Det betydde att jag inte har något att dölja för honom, och att jag är _på hans sida_."

"Så om jag säger det — ifall jag är i en situation — går jag fri då? Och hur kommer det sig att du vet det?"

"Du kommer att få ännu svårare att komma ur en knipa om du refererar till det uttrycket — utan att ha täckning för det, och vet du inte vad det står för, har du inte täckning för det. Hur det kommer sig? — Min far var auror, jag har haft ett par år på mig att läsa hans journaler. Dessutom har jag min vuxenstatus som Lord att falla tillbaks på.

"Men du är rätt ung, vad får dig att tro att Malfoy kommer att lämna dig i fred?"

"Jag hopps innerligt att han kommer att försöka något."

"Var har du lärt dig — det du gjorde där ute?"

"Tre gånger har jag mött och besegrat Voldemort, efter första året på Hogwarts insåg jag att jag behövde kunna mer än andra, resultatet av det såg du, det finns mer bakom det, med det är inte för idag. Då Rita — är det dags för en avsiktsdeklaration, avser du här på tidningen — som chefsredaktör arbeta i min anda, och när du inte vet hur du ska göra — fråga mig om råd. Tidningen kommer INTE att bli ett propagandablad för mig, men däremot en sanningsspridare, så långt vi kan komma."

"Ja, jag Rita Skeeter känner att jag vill arbeta med den inriktningen. Jag är — och kommer att vara min egen, men i arbetet ska jag följa de givna riktlinjerna."

"Så — du förbehåller dig _privata åsikter_ det är helt i sin ordning, bara du inte är på fiendesidan, eller väljer att ge dem informationer, tänk på det Rita, att jobbar du med mig — då är du med mig helt igenom. Du får ha andra uppfattningar, men agerar du på dem — då är det adjöss med jobbet. Ok?"

"Jag är inte på fiendesidan, men jag kommer inte att vara under ditt _kommando_ utanför jobbet, det var så jag menade."

"Jag hoppas jag förstod rätt, men vi märker det vad det lider, du har en tidning att sköta, behöver du — ta hjälp av andra för jobbet, men ansvaret är DITT, tills vidare, — vi ses." Harry gick ut, och utanför ropade han ut så att han fick uppmärksamheten riktad mot sig, en _sonorus_ gjorde att han hördes.

"Jag huvudägare av tidningen har givit uppdraget som chefsredaktör och ansvarig utgivare till Rita Skeeter, tills vidare är hennes ord LAG här. Alla gamla anvisningar är nu under revidering. En av er kommer att vara min skugga på Hogwarts och i reportageform skriva hur '_pojken som överlevde_' uppfattar sin tid på Hogwarts. Det finns mer omkring det än vad ni ser nu, men det är till den som får uppdraget att reda ut. Två kommer att vara mer på ministeriet än här, kanske fler, det finns jobb att göra där. Vidare så gav jag anvisning om att ALLA som skriver i tidningen ska kunna göra en sanningsed med sitt liv — för de artiklar de svarar för. FRÅGOR tar vi i samband med arbetsplatsmötet som kommer att hållas direkt efter styrelsemötet den sista augusti. Shacklebolt, ska du ta mig till kontoret, ifall du vill ha min redogörelse?"

"Det behövs inte, jag har fått allt jag behöver här, fem märkta dödsätare, som har erkänt sin skuld på plats, varav tre av dem var anställda på tidningen och två på ministeriet, bra jobbat, fortsätt med det. Ha en fortsatt bra dag." Sa han medan de lämnade tidningen.

Harry förstod att det naturligtvis skulle bli stort uppslaget i följande dags tidning, dels den nye ägarens entré samt resultatet av det. Harry skulle se noga på hur han framställdes i skrift.

Till hans stora förvåning, när han läste tidningen följande dag, var hans roll väldigt nedtonad, han nämndes inte ens vid namn. Däremot att ägarandelarnas fördelning hade förändrats så mycket att den som hade fått det nya ansvaret valde att ställa nya krav, varför tidningen skulle ändra upplägg inom de närmaste dagarna. Däremot kunde han se i ingressen hur ägarstrukturen var, han själv 70 o/o, Malfoy 25 o/o och ministern 5 o/o. På det sättet hade de inte vare sig framhävt eller misskrediterat honom.

Han såg också att det fanns _vittnesskildringar_ för händelseutvecklingen, och hela tiden talades det om den _nye huvudägaren_, inte _Harry Potter_. Men den som läste ingressen kunde se hans namn där.

Harry läste även ansvarig utgivares text, det som normalt kallas 'ledaren';

_Omstruktureringsarbete på tidningen._

_Rita Skeeter;_

_I går dök plötsligt en av tidningens ägare upp, det ingen här visste så var att den ägaren hade lyckats köpa andelarna från en annan ägare och med det förfogade över egen majoritet. För full majoritet krävs två tredjedelars majoritet, denna ägare har 70 av de krävda 66 procents andelar._

_Då den nye huvudägaren begärde samtal med min företrädare möttes han av arrogans och en tydlig avsikt att utsättas för kroppsskada. Det som sedan hände var rena striden, men ändå inte ren strid då det var över på mindre än en halv minut. Kort därefter fanns aurorer på plats._

_Vår tidigare ansvarige utgivare och chefsredaktör samt en av tidningens anställda visade sig vara medlemmar av den tidigare ökända terroristgruppen som kallas dödsätare. Under sanningsserums inverkan erkände de flera mord direkt på plats — vilket medförde att de kunde omhändertas som de mördare de är._

_I samband med efterarbetet av uppståndelsen av det mötet kallades jag till chefsredaktörens rum av den nye ägarrepresentanten. Där klargjordes tidningens nya linje._

_Den eller de som känner sig OSKÄLIGT anklagade eller nedvärderade uppmanas härmed att göra anmälan om det direkt till vår nye huvudägare Lord Gryffindor-Potter, anmälan göras via Gringotts bank London._

_Jag själv fick uppdraget att verka som ansvarig utgivare, och med det ta ansvar för vad vi publicerar, och vår nye huvudägare tryckte särskilt hårt på att den som kan påvisa lögn i tidningen kommer att belönas, och den beljugne ersättas. Men inte minst, den ansvarige journalist eller redaktör som skrivit lögner kommer inte att bli långvarig på tidningen._

_Vi kommer att skriva sanningar, även obekväma sanningar. Vi kommer att avslöja spelet bakom kulisserna, det är inga lögner, men den som kan föra i bevis att vi skriver osanning, kommer som jag angav ovan att belönas._

_Detta kommer även att påverka våra informatörer, i den måtto att vi normalt aldrig avslöjar källor som inte vill omnämnas måste vi ta en sanningsed med blodskontrakt, ifall det är sanningar som annars är omöjliga att kontrollera._

_Skulle det ändå visa sig att en uppgiftsgivare varit givare av en FALSK information, kommer det att tas upp som edsbrott, men normalt skulle eden redan ha självmarkerat uppgiftslämnaren._

_Denna form av sanningsgaranti gäller även för de inslag våra läsare har rätten att få införd i tidningen. De fall då en person vill klargöra sina handlingar eller yttranden, står även de under sanningskravet._

_Allt ovan här gäller med start av denna dags utgåva och tills vidare. _

_Tidigare var ägarkonfiguration sådan att fyra familjer ägde var sin fjärdedel. Det var familjerna Malfoy, Black, Longbottom och Potter. 1980 valde Longbottoms att dela sin fjärdedel i fem delar och sälja dem, det innebar att det fanns fem delar med fem procent i vardera posten. James Potter som var god vän med Frank Longbottom hörde om det först och tecknade sig direkt för att köpa alla. Det blev inte så, han kunde endast köpa fyra av posterna, därför att ministeriet insisterade på en ägarandel, men som det var upplagt var minsta antal 5 procent, det sades att det var 'för att få insyn'._

_James Potter gav två av dem till sin vän Sirius Black. Det var i det läget inte Familjerna Potter och familjerna Black som stod som ägare för de andelarna, Sirius Black var mer hos Potter än hos sin egen familj. Men efter alla tragiska händelser kom de respektive tio procentens andelar att slås ihop med respektive familjs andelar, därför var vardera Potters och Blacks andelar 35 procent vardera mot Malfoys 25 procent, och ministeriets 5, där det är tjänstgörande minister som för talan för dem._

_Därför var ägarkonfigurationen lite udda och osäker. Fram till helt nyligen hade familjen Malfoy en känd allians med familjen Black — utom Sirius Blacks personliga andel. Det gav honom sin egen fjärdedel, samt familjen Blacks fjärdedel tillsammans hälften. Till det behövde han lite ytterligare för att ha kontrollen. Ministerns fem procent räckte, speciellt som vare sig familjen Potter eller Sirius Black representerade sig i styrelsen, av olika orsaker._

_Men det blev också så att då Sirius Black inte själv kunde representera sig, men hade allians med familjen Black, därför räknades även Sirius Blacks privata andel i till Malfoys allians. Det totalt 65 procent, och det saknades en och två tredjedels procent för full majoritet. Men då ingen Potter representerades vid styrelsemötena så ansågs besluten vara tagna med full enighet._

_Per i går — då tjänstgörande minister såg det passande att ratificera lagen från 1643, speciellt paragraf 32, vilket satte alla dömda dödsätares egendom och ägande till den som motstod ett angrepp och vann över den angripande. Därför kunde Lord Potter ianspråktaga även familjen Blacks och Sirius Blacks personliga andelar, vilka tillsammans med hans egna utgör sju tiondedelar. Med det är tidningen helt i vår nya huvudägares händer så att säga. Därför har dessa nya direktiv givits._

_Vi på tidningen ser fram emot att anpassa oss till de nya riktlinjerna, bland nyheterna kommer det att bli en artikelserie som handlar om vår räddares livsöde efter den, för honom, fruktansvärda natt då han blev föräldralös, medan vi andra ser det som en natt att glädjas åt och gå i feststämning – låt oss minnas att den natten blev han föräldralös. Han har själv begärt att en journalist ska följa honom, och göra det en journalist gör vid ett sådant jobb._

_Lord Potter har sagt att det i princip endast är på toaletten han inte vill vara iakttagen. Det innebär att vi kommer att följa hans lektioner, hans möten med lärare både under och utanför lektionerna, och inte minst de tillfällen han drabbas av extratjänst._

_Vi på tidningen kan om vi följer lagen bevaka vilken privat person som helst på platser där vi har tillträde, samt att följa vilken person som helst där personen har tillträde — om vi är inbjudna att göra reportage om den personen. Just genom att vi har fått den möjligheten, har vår journalist därmed också tillträde till lektionerna, till bibliotek och dagrum, när 'vår person' finns där._

_Lycka till Lord Potter_

— _* —_

Harry och honom ovetandes även rektor Dumbledore, Minerva och Severus utöver många, många fler läste Ritas ledare så gott som samtidigt, alla med olika känslor naturligtvis. Därför hade de blivit förvarnade om Harry Potters nya status, till olika förtjusning naturligtvis.

Tiden som återstod blev hektisk för Harry, men han fick ett brev med en fullmakt från Sirius, där han gav Lord Potter full talan och rösträtt för Familjen Black — så länge han var förhindrad att själv nyttja den, på grund av den olagliga frihetsberövandet han var utsatt för. Han hade inte ställts inför domstol, förhörts och fått ett domslut. Därför kunde hans tillgångar inte heller konfiskeras, av någondera.

Med det blev Harry även tvungen att för stora rådet _anmäla in sig_, sig själv och med det även Gryffindors, Blacks och Slytherins, det blev en del röster han själv förfogade över. Potters namn förde sedan några generationer även två glömda namn varför han som Lord Potter förfogade över tre röster, Blacks hade assimilerat tre, vilket medförde fyra för det namnet. Han hade inledningsvis trott att horcruxringen var Slutherins familjeriong, men det var Guants ring, men det hade han fått besked om efter att han hade satt igång den aktiviteten.

Vardera av Hogwarts grundare bar genom hävd fem röster vardera. Ingen av dem hade representerats de senaste tre hundra åren, men de fanns och erkändes. Det medförde att en röstning av Potter innebar sjutton röster, Lucius Malfoy hade tappat Black's fyra och var därför nere på sex röster att väga in under sig, detta gladde sig Harry särskilt mycket över.

Inte för att det blev något möte före skolstarten, men nu kunde han begära att bli kallad inför kommande möten, och rättegångar som kallade stora rådet. När han ändå var där passade han på att avlägga ett besök.

"Lord Potter, vad kan vi stå till tjänst med — rättegångarna mot de senaste fem, kommer inte att komma till stånd förrän tidigast i slutet av september."

"Ah — dem ja, jag förutsätter att de redan har förhörts under betryggande former och minnet av de förhören har neutraliserats."

"Vad får dig att tänka så?"

"Det vore lite för praktiskt för vissa om det inte kan bli förhörsprotokoll där vissa namn blir kända, men görs det ett diskret förhör med inriktning på dels vilka de själva har mördat — och vilka de med säkerhet vet har dödat vilka, så är det ett dokument för spaningssidan, även om det inte kan användas _öppet_." Sa Harry medan han visade sitt tjänstetecken, mer för att visa att han ville läsa dem än att någon annan skulle ha användning av dem.

"Gott — jag tror jag förstår, men du ska vara på Hogwarts nu — eller hur?"

"Jo, det är därför du får det här dokumentet, det är förberett för stora rådet att om jag är förhindrad att närvara så har du rätten att föra min talan och utöva min rösträtt. Det här är en verifierad kopia av det som finns i röstningsregistret."

"Tack för förtroendet, men vad får dig att tro att du inte kan vara där?"

"Tja, jag kan ju vara skadad, eller inte ha fått reda på det i tid, brev kan ju bli avsiktligen eller oavsiktligt fördröjda. Och därför är det viktigt att kunna gå emot Ministern och Malfoys sida. Känns det som att det finns _mer bakom_ vissa förslag, och jag inte är där — begär _tid för att undersöka följderna_, det finns prejudikat på det. Vet du att du inte kommer upp i tillräckligt antal röster för att stoppa ett tokigt förslag, så begär just det — tid att undersöka följderna. — Finns det en sådan begäran, så kan efterföljande sittningar enkelt kullkasta beslutet, och även upphäva domslut tagna med det beslutet som grund."

"Du har läst på märker jag."

"Man är tvungen till det om man ska ha en chans att vinna politisk makt — och det tänker jag göra."

"Så du blir en ny maktfaktor?"

"Jo — jag avser bli det — med åren. Många på ministeriet kommer att tycka illa om det — och försöka få bort mig, förmodligen med fysiskt våld, eller med olagliga inspärrningar för påhittade brott. Det är därför viktigt att min status är genuin, som den är."

"Jo, jag fick besked, jag bara inte förstår hur — du kunde."

"Att jag kunde, och att jag har ackrediterats räcker hoppas jag."

"Jo, kan du förbereda till mig något?

"Du läste i tidningen — ja? — Okej, Dumbledore gick i god för Snape, utan att han förhördes. Fudge gick i god för Malfoy, som slapp förhöras, Sirius Black förhördes INTE, inte heller är någon av förhören gjorda med sanningsdrog, och ingen av förhören binder, eller friar Sirius Black för at vara ansluten till dödsägargruppen."

"Vad är det du egentligen säger nu?"

"Sirius, jag använder förnamnet därför att en annan Black tog märket — Regulus, Sirius kastades in i Azkaban — oskyldig. Malfoy — är en lustmördade, Snape ser över sitt eget skinn — en feg sate egentligen, han är på båda sidor.

"Men tänk efter. Den som tar dödsätarmärket, den har i sin ed givit Voldemort sitt liv, sin själ och sin magi, men får _låna_ den tills vidare. Dumbledore sa enligt ett minne jag har sett, att Snape hade gått över och var hans spion i Voldemorts led.

"Snape skulle vara DÖD, innan ett enda ord som bryter eden till Voldemort är uttalat, såvida inte en av två villkor finns. A; Snape har fått ORDER att berätta 'de saker han nämnder om'. Eller B; Dumbledore är endera under Snape i gruppen dödsätere eller över Voldemort. Allt annat skulle medföra Snapes DÖD, om han säger ett enda namn av gruppen till Dumbledore."

"Himmel — Potter — det du säger är ju oerhört."

"Ja, jag vet det, och därför går det inte heller att _göra sak_ av det. Dumble fick sin 'Order of Merlin' högsta grad för att spärra in — alternativt dödade, den förre häxmästaren. Ingen vet mer än att han bara slutade finnas. Pettigrew, som är den verklige förrädaren mot min familj, fick samma utmärkelse 'postumt' — på förslag av Dumbldedore, inget enda i utnämningsbeslutet visar på något som förtjänar utmärkelsen. Hur många andra _dog_ — mor — dog. Enligt Dumbledore dog hon för att skydda mig och därför överlevde jag. Därför borde det ha varit HON och ingen annan som skulle ha fått den utmärkelsen i det skedet. — Men hon var ju bara — nej jag kan inte säga det fula ordet, men det är vad hon var i de flestas ögon, som en första generationens magianvändare. —Hon var det enligt många — men vem vet vilken härstamning hon _egentligen_ har. Petunia, mors syster, påstår att föräldrarna blev _så stolta_ över att hon visade sig ha magisk potential. Visste de kanske att släkten hade varit magilös några generationer?"

"Du väcker tankar Potter, jag såg artikeln i tidningen, är det något av det som kommer att komma i den?"

"Tanken finns — jo, fast utan namn, som det inte finns protokoll för."

"Okej, jag ska se till att fångarna förhörs sanningsenligt med protokoll, så får vi se vad som händer sedan. Lycka till, och om du kan — se till Susan för mig, är du snäll."

—

TBC


	2. Kap 2  Styrelsemötet

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

/Vissa rättningar har införts i Kap 1, - 2011-01-31.

**2 — Styrelsemötet**

"ORDNING: ni har kallats till detta 'EXTRA STYRELSEMÖTE' av mig, här är Gringotts verifikat på att jag har sju tiondedelars ägande av tidningen. Fudge, som minister har en halv tiondedel medan Lucius här har två å en halv tiondedelar, tillsammans har ni tre mot mina sju, det betyder att jag har dubbelt och mer mot er, det ger mig total rörelsefrihet.

"Jag kan tvångslösa era andelar, ni kan sälja dem på öppna marknaden eller — behålla dem. Men INGET av vad ni vill ska hände här på tidningen spelar roll — om det inte har mitt medhåll först.

"FEM — dödsätare fanns det här förut, samtliga fem var anställda efter ditt förslag på personer Lucius, enligt gamla protokoll har du namngetts som en av de . . . . _**TYST**_.

"Jag vet att dåvarande minister gav dig frikort, för det då, men nu är det HÄR OCH NU. I mina ögon är du en märkt dödsätare. Du Cornelius ska vara minister, vad gör du? — Jo du burar in folk utan att ha det minsta underlag för det. Jag tänker på Rubeus Hagrid, — räkna med att det kommer att komma ett reportage om det i samband med att förra årets händelser reds ut.

"Jag vill påminna om att det är _på grund av_ handlingar av Lucius Malfoy, som hela Hogwarts svävade i livsfara, och att vi höll på att få tillbaks Voldemort för några månader sedan, och det är på grund av Lucius Malfoy som vi hade en värdelös lärare i försvar, han var pådrivande för det i styrelsen. Så — i mina ögon är ni båda _lik i lasten_ här på tidningen.

"Alltså! Jag har deklarerat tidningens nya policy — här är den i skrift, endera skriver ni på den, eller så kan ni strunta i att komma hit. Naturligtvis kan ni försöka sälja era andelar, men med det som kommer att stå i tidningen efter det här sammanträdet är det ingen som kommer att betala för dem, de är _värdelösa_. Värdelösa därför att jag kör över dem.

"Med det ser jag ingen orsak att uppehålla er längre. För den ekonomiska situationen kan jag bara beklaga att ni har lyckats köra tidningen i bottnen, vi behöver göra drastiska förändringar, det medför för er, att alla de utbetalningar som tidigare styrelse har givit sig själva vid sina möten och utdelning till ägarna upphör.

"Alltså kommer inga utbetalningar till andelsinnehavarna att ske, det innefattar även mig naturligtvis. Däremot har jag sett att det under de senaste tio åren har tagits ut stora utdelningar i samband med _styrelsemöten_ på så sätt kunde ni undanhålla min familj med våra andelar vår rättmätiga del.

"Det jag har kunnat räkna ihop så är det uttaget 386'630 galleons med det uttaget skulle Potters ha att få ut 208'185 galleons då det inte egentligen var styrelsemötesarvoden, enligt uttagsbeskeden utan ägarvinst. Men tidningen har inte den ekonomin att föra den utbetalningen därför har _vi här och nu_ beslutat om ÅTERBNETALNING då det inte har gjorts enligt gällande regler.

"Malfoy, till ditt hus kommer att ställas ett krav på 350 tusen, då är det avräknat den utbetalning som borde ha gjorts. Fudge, till ministeriet ställs återbetalningskravet för hela beloppet 29'740 galleons, då ministeriet avsade sig ägarvinst redan då det beslutades att ministeriet fick förköpsrätten av den posten. Inte heller kommer några gratisexemplar av tidningen att distribueras — det betyder — köp eller var utan.

"Mötet slut."

"Så här går det inte till Potter." Sa ministern fränt, ingen av dem hade kunnat röra på sig eller tala medan han själv _höll tal_, efter att han tvingades avbryta deras försök att avbryta honom.

"Det är _just så här det går till_, i den ekonomiska världen, jag har alla rättigheter att köra över er — demokratiskt, då jag har de andelar jag behöver. Det intressanta är att återbetalningskravet följer de andelar ni har, därför är det omöjligt för er att sälja dem. Ni förstår, Malfoys hade inte rätten att ta ut för fler andelar än 25 procent, och när uttagssumman är som den är borde det ha räknats på ett utgångsbelopp motsvarande nästan en och en halv miljon, istället för lite mer än en halv miljon. DÄRFÖR är det ett uttag som kan begäras tillbaks.

"Lusse här, har inte, och har aldrig haft, andelarna från Black, inte heller kan han nyttja alliansen han tidigare hade med nu döda medlemmar av familjen Black. Och minister Fudge, tyvärr fick jag inte Blacks etablissemang och valv. Han var aldrig DÖMD, men jag fick KÖPA dem, så jag har dem, vilket inte Lusse här aldrig har haft."

"Det här ska stå dig dyrt Potter." Fräste Malfoy.

"Minister Fudge, visst kan du vittna om att jag just utsattes för ett _hot_, från familjeöverhuvudet i familjen Malfoy. Det innebär att om jag angrips av honom — och vinner, så övergår familjen Malfoy till mig — eller hur?"

"Jo, men även det omvända, ifall det går korrekt till med en regelrätt duell — om det är det du tänker på."

"Ja banne mig om inte det vore praktiskt. Är det så Lucius Malfoy — att du utmanar familjen Potter på en _ärlig_ duell, eller är du som du brukar vara — feg, låtar andra göra smutsjobbet medan du själv döljer dig bakom en silverfärgad mask och har många medhjälpare, och anfaller när offren sover?"

"Du får det du begär Potter – DUELL på familjeärans nivå."

"Nå, jag frågade om du hade heder nog att göra utmaningen, och — ja, jag antar den. Jag som utmanad bestämmer då tid och plats. Hogwarts Quidditcharena, dagmitt vid vintersolståndet. Duell enligt gammal trollkarlstradition – där ALLT GÅR. Överens om det?"

"Gott — överens om det, även om du kunde ha valt ett tidigare datum — så JA." Och till både ministerns om Malfoys häpnad omslöts de två av ett intensivt blått skimmer i flera minuter.

"Vad var det?" Frågade båda samtidigt.

"Förstod jag det rätt så har vi kommit överens om att vi får göra vad vi vill för att förbättra oss själva — men om vi på något sätt försöker skada eller försämra möjligheterna för den andre — så har vi agerat innan vi får, och det är att bryta eden. Här är vårt avtal i skrift, här skriver jag på — och där skriver du på."

Harry såg hur ögon på Lucius mörknade.

"Okej, men det är ju en blodskontraktspenna — de är ju förbjudna."

"Till annat än viktiga avtal — jo, men detta är ett viktigt avtal — se så — skriv på eller backa ur och ta de edskonsekvenser det får." Sa Harry och såg Lucius skriva på med darrande hand. Han var tydligt påverkad av situationens allvar. Så snart han lyft pennan efter namnteckningen flammade dokumentet upp och duplicerade sig själv varvid några av kopiorna försvann.

"Så, nu finns en kopia på ministeriet, vi har var vår, samt Gringotts avtalsregister förvarar originalet."

Lucius hade naturligtvis redan räknat med att få dementorerna att angripa Potter, men det var ju inget han startade efter avtalet, men kunde det innebära ett överträdande? — Han visste inte, och inte kunde han göra något åt det nu.

"Minister, det som har kommit till min kännedom, är att du i din position är för nära involverad med personer med tveksam samhällsstatus."

"Vad menar du?"

"Lucius kom undan genom att han erkändes vara så vek i sin mentala kapacitet att han inte vet vad han gör, det finns protokoll på det, så det är inget att hyckla över. Du som minister behöver se över ditt jobb — och sköta det UTAN att suffleras av Malfoy. Klarar du inte det bör du begära avsked redan idag."

"Ska du säga som bara häromdagen fick det du begärde."

"Nej, jag fick INTE det jag BEGÄRDE, jag tvingades påvisa att jag skulle ha fått det för länge sedan utan begäran. Dessutom har du beordrat minst ett mord, tack och lov har det jag tänker på, inte skett ännu. Men att du har beställt mordet borde du tänka på konsekvenserna av."

"Vad menar du nu — jag har inte beställt något mord, vad svamlar du om."

"Du har BEORDRAT aurorerna att så snart de kan — döda Sirius Black. Ja ja ja … han har blivit så mager att han kommit mellan spjälorna på Azkaban, men han är INTE DÖMD. Jag behövde hans ägarandelar i tidningen, men jag _FICK_ dem INTE, därför att han är INTE DÖMD. Du beordrar avrättningen av en som INTE ÄR DÖMD, det är att beställa ett mord."

"HUR kan du då ha de andelarna?" Undrade Lucius som nu hade kommit på något."

"Jo — därför att jag har KÖPT dem. Sirius Black är oskyldig för det han är anklagad för. Skulle han dödas, då kommer Draco Malfoy, att stå som arvtagare till familjen Black, såvida inte hans blodsadoption av mig då jag var ett år uppmärksammas. Men Draco är äldre än mig, och en Black av blod genom Narcissa Black gift Malfoy. Tänk efter nu Cornelius — vem är det som har puffat för att få honom dödad? — Är det månne Lucius här? — Där har du motivet, hur mycket skulle du få för det? Eller har ni kommit överens om att dela? Dessutom, just genom att Sirius är oskyldig, om han skulle han få en ärlig rättegång och förhöras under betryggande förhållande — skulle hans fall vara solklart. Det skulle generera frågor, frågor som Lucius Malfoy inte uppskattar att kommer i dagen. Tänk på det, för är du fortsatt i den uppfattningen — så kommer de frågorna att komma publikt — i tidningen — varför tror du jag köpte andelarna?"

"Vad tänker du göra?" Frågade en mycket skärrad Fudge.

"Först — Voldemort FINNS KVAR, jag har mött rester av honom två år på Hogwarts. ALLA som stödjer honom måste bort — har du annan uppfattning — så stödjer du honom — och då kommer det att finnas i tidningen också. Sen har vi ett inbördeskrig — som DU har startat, du, därför att du som minister är på terroristens sida. Så — sitt i Malfoys knän och fall med honom — eller stå på egna ben så ska vi städa upp skiten här. Två ministerieanställda var märkta dödsätare frivilligt anslutna kan jag påpeka, vi upptäckte dem här för några dagar sedan. Jag har fått veta att de anställdes på Lucius Malfoys rekommendationer. TÄNK Cornelius — tänk och fundera på var du står i striden som kommer att blossa upp."

"Jag kan låta arrestera dig — som du går på."

"Jag är fullt medveten om att du kan _försöka_ göra det, men en arresteringsorder som kommer från annat håll än från Amelia Bones — kommer jag INTE att bry mig om, och försöker du med det — så faller du själv."

"Du har stora tankar om dig själv pojk, väx upp."

"Jag gör det — och du vet nu att om du försöker involvera Lucius Malfoy i att förhindra mig att möta honom i duell vid vintersolståndet — så tappar han magin och livet, och genom det vinner jag även om jag tillfälligt, även bara för en dag, är i Azkaban. Om han vet att du försöker och att det även gagnar honom, och inte hindrar dig — drabbas han ändå. Varför tror du jag såg till att han utmanade mig, det var för att ha en GARANTI på att han — och DU, inte kan försöka något under tiden fram till dess."

"Du har till dess på dig — sen är det Azkaban om du ens överlever."

"Tack — för din deklaration om var du står. Nu behöver jag inte vara försiktig med hur jag _drabbar_ dig. ADJÖ. UT HÄRIFRÅN BÅDA TVÅ."

—

"Harry, vilka chanser har du om du möter honom i en duell?"

"Alla, chanser. ALLT GÅR, det innebär även duelleringsvapen, egentligen även moderna vapen, men då är det inte en _traditionell_ duell längre. Svärd och även svartkrutsduellpistoler. Utöver trollspön, och trollstavar. Så jo jag har alla möjligheter att vinna."

"Se till att du vinner, jag kommer inte att uppskatta stämningen här om han får makten här igen."

"Jag har mycket mer att vinna på att vinna än att förlora genom att förlora, så jag avser vinna."

"Det gör säkert han också."

"Han kommer att göra det han kan göra. Är det klart för platsträffen?"

"Ja, jag ska gå ut och ge signal att vi börjar, alla är förberedda på det, du bör veta att vi tappade tre ytterligare vid aurorernas genomfrågning."

"Anställ dem du behöver, sänk priset för tidningen också, det ökar antalet köpare om det inte är för dyrt. Den lönesumma som fanns förut — den har ni att disponera med så många färre som delar, så finns det plats att titta på hur den lönepotten kan fördelas, men tänk på att du kanske behöver anställa ersättare för några."

"Tack."

—

Platsträffen gick friktionsfritt, Rita hade förberett allt, det hade varit lite gny inledningsvis men hon hade klarat ut vad som gällde. Endera följer de riktlinjerna — eller så upphör tidningen helt — i en dag, eller fler och alla avskedas, sedan återanställes de som passar och en ny tidning startas.

Simultant medan Harry satt på tidningen med Malfoy och ministern hade han en del annat för sig, egentligen satt han på tidningen om sju timmar, tidvändare var praktiska redskap.

Han gjorde några avslutande inköp innan den första röjningen skulle börja. Han hade tittat igenom en del _minnen_ han hade med sig från det som kunde vara en framtid, från dem avgjorde han vilka butiker som måste stänga ner, det var ett par i Svartalvsgränd. Stänga ner innebar att han brände ner ställena helt. Inklusive dess innehavare, det var personer märkta med Voldemorts märke. Själv hade han, skulle ha, ett av de säkrare alibina, så länge ingen kunde komma på att han hade tillgång till familjen Potters tidvändare.

Tågresan blev lite av en antiklimax, men han hade bestämt sig för hur han skulle göra, dementorerna skulle _titta in_ i Dracos kupé, men nu vågade han inte förlita sig på enbart sin tidvändare även om den skulle spela den viktigaste rollen.

Därför behövde han _först_ komma till Hogsmeade utan att någon visste om det genom att följa tåget på utsidan dit utan att göra annat än att _se på_. Där skulle han använda tidvänadaren, och skulle göra det ännu igen — när han kom dit andra gången. Att veta planen var viktigt, så att alla hans alter-egos visste att han fanns med, om han inte visste att han skulle tillbaks, då kunde saker hända — och de sakerna måste hända för att inte skapa paradoxen. Men genom att han VET att han ska tillbaks – och göra, då vet han vad han ska göra för han har ju _redan sett sig göra det_.

Den första _aktiva osynliga_ skulle vara den som agerade på olika sätt, efter att den var framme vid destinationen skulle den också hoppa tillbaks och vara den passiva som alla såg.

Under sin osynlighetsmantel såg han i sitt första steg att Hermione och Neville samt tvillingarna Weasley fanns tillsammans med honom och Liisa Lennon, den journalist som skulle följa honom närgånget fram till jul — att börja med. Han hade redan förstått att han skulle vara trött, och han såg sig själv dra en filt över sig där han satt i hörnet.

Den andra av de tre omgångarna av honom var under både osynlighetsbesvärjelse och osynlighetsmanteln den försökte klara sig från att uppmärksammas inne på tåget, där höll han koll på vad som hände i närheten av där han satt. Efter någon timme såg han Markus Flint sätta en liten dekal på dörren där han själv satt.

Efter att Flint försvunnit agerade han själv. "_in promptu ponere_ " viskade Harry, och såg hur dekalen pulserade av energi. Bara lite efter det kom Draco och skulle ge sina vanliga förolämpningar, eftersom dörren var låst traskade han tillbaks. Men inte förrän Harry gjorde en tyst '_liberatio_' så att dekalen släppte från dörren och den fastnade på en av Malfoys skor, och där blev den osynlig med ett "_prudentia_".

Efter det förflyttade han sig snabbt längs tåget och låste alla dörrar som var stängda, utom den utvalda naturligtvis. När dementorerna senare gick ombord, kunde Harry se hur de tydligt stannade vid kupén Draco satt i, först en och sedan ännu en, dementor steg in där, han kunde se från avstånd hur Draco och de övriga inne i kupén alla blev kyssta av de två dementorerna.

I röran som sedan uppstod när flera började låsa upp sina kupédörrar förstod han att det skulle bli kalabalik och fler skulle bli offer om inget drastiskt gjordes. Även första upplagan av en osynlig Harry på kvast utanför tåget insåg att hans hjälp behövdes. Hans andra upplaga visste redan att det skulle bli den kalabalik han nu såg på nära håll. Han hade velat prova med en sak han länge hade funderat på i sin tidigare tid, nu fick han chansen att pröva det autentiskt, hans andra upplaga var redan bered att använda den, för han hade redan provat den i sin första upplaga.

Ren magisk energi, av samma ursprung som Patronusbesvärjelsen, men eftersom han ännu inte ville visa sin patronus, speciellt som han ju nyss hade vaknat och var inne i kupén och även var också där ute, skulle de minnas hans patronusdjur och att den kom från många ställen simultant — och några skulle inse att han fanns i minst två upplagor.

'_Spiculum' —_ viskade han fram medan han fokucerade på hur mycket han behövde skydda sina vänner. Två osynliga Harry Potter angrep dementorerna från olika håll. Dementorer är själasugare, och hittar en persons inre på långt avstånd, och kan fokusera på den, men de hade aldrig råkat ut för att en fiendes mentala fanns på tre olika ställen, de blev helt förvirrade.

Mer behövdes inte, efter det började dementorernas antal minska drastiskt, och Harry bestämde sig snabbt, städa resten av dementorerna, och få bort resterna av dem så att inte ett enda spår av dem blev kvar. Då skulle inte heller någon kunna förklara vad som verkligen hände, speciellt som varje rest av dementorerna sedan städades bort.

Incidenten med dementorerna hade orsakat fem fall av kyssta elever, Draco Malfoy, Theodor Not, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyl och Pansy Parkinson, de hade alla suttit i samma kupé. Flera andra hade varit nära samma öde ute i korridoren, stämningen var kaotisk.

Och Harry visste nu att Lucius Malfoy skulle vara på krigsstigen mot ministeriet, så snart det blev känt _vilka_ som fallit offer. Någon hade verkligen rört till det, men ingen av dem skulle kunna agera för att hindra hans duell om nästan fyra månader.

Harry visste nu att någon — var inblandad i att skada eller döda honom med dementorerna. Därför kände han inte minsta ånger för att han lät markeringen omplaceras.

Genom att dementorer hade angripit elever och att dementorerna oförklarligt dessutom hade blivit eliminerade så blev uppståndelsen så stor att tåget helt enkelt stannade där de fanns en god stund vilket passade Harry perfekt, för båda hans extra upplagor kunde enkelt snurra sina tidvändare och genom det var det bara han på platsen, innan han återvände till tillbaks till London för att följa med tåget för en respektive två gånger ytterligare så gjorde han upp en stridsplan med sig själv. När han vände tillbaks andra gången var han ordentligt trött.

—

**EOC**

NNNN


	3. Kap 3 — 446AE

**3 — 446-AE**

Efter att alla var tillbaks på Hogwarts och genomlidit en forcerad sortering syntes det tydligt att Dumbledore var ursinnig, att Lusius Malfoy var ursinnig, och att Minister Fudge verkade vara _vansinnig_. Kunde han vara annat — som skickade dementorer mot eleverna?

Ingen kunde förklara vad som hade hänt med dementorerna mer än att de hade skrikit ut sådana genomskärande skrik att flera elever svimmade de övriga höll sig undan, därför fanns det ytterst få vittnesmål, och de i sin tur var helt motsträviga.

I allt vimlet under kvällen på Hogwarts _omkom_ Markus Flint, Harry såg inte när han försvann, men när två unga i avslutningsklassen sökte ett skyddat ställe för en stunds samkväm efter en lång separation förstördes den kvällen för dem ty de hittade Markus Flint där, mycket död.

Någon som var informerad, ville inte ha någon som kunde vittna, alternativt att han hade straffats för ett misstag, av någon som visste fler detaljer.

Bakom stängda dörrar firades avsaknaden av plågoandarna på Hogwarts, inte enbart i tre elevhus.

Men då inga bevis fanns mot någon, och då det visade sig att olyckan redan var ett faktum gick det inte längre att försvara att ha dementorer vid skolan, hur mycket än ministern försökte påskina att det var för att skydda 'pojken-som-överlevde'.

Bland det bästa alibiet Harry hade, var att han hade en vuxen journalist med i kupén, däremot skulle någon så småningom bli tvungen att _publicera_ den variant av patronusen han hade använt, för att den skulle komma ut och bli _känd_. Helst skulle det ske på ett sådant sätt att den kunde antas vara _gammal_, men glömd, men det fick bli en senare fråga, speciellt som ingen kunde berätta hur dementorerna hade dött.

Men efter de _nödvändiga_ sorgestunderna och några utredningar så återgick rutinerna till det normala. Naturligtvis krävde Lucius Malfoy, och de övriga drabbade familjerna skolan på ett STORT skadestånd, men Dumbledore hänsköt det till ministeriet, eftersom det var ministeriet som trots protester insisterade på dementorer, och inte minst — transporten till skolan var ministeriets ansvar.

Så det slog tillbaks på Malfoy, som ju inte kunde förneka att det var han som hade föreslagit just den åtgärden, även om det var för att använda den i sitt eget syfte. Han var innerligt glad att han redan hade gjort de åtgärder som behövdes FÖRE han förleddes att begära duellen.

—

Harry vecklade upp tidningen, han visste att den skulle komma, han hade fått möjlighet att läsa den i förväg, av en mycket orolig Liisa. Men han behövde inte _protestera_, mot något.

_**** Pojken som överlevde är tillbaks på Hogwarts ** **_

_** Av: Liisa Lennon **_

_Det var med en viss oro jag tog emot detta uppdrag, att närgånget följa vår yngsta '__**celebritet**__,' som en av lärarna kallade honom vid första kontakten i lektionssalen._

_Och visst är han en celebritet genom att så många vet så mycket om honom — som aldrig har hänt. Men ytterst få vet vad han verkligen har varit med om. Under den första veckan är det planerat att vi ska titta på saker han vill visa, saker från hans två första år tillbaks i magiska världen. Avsikten med det är att längre fram under hösten göra utförliga reportage om olika äventyr han har varit med om här på Hogwarts._

_Att se en toalett som blev sönderslagen av ett troll, var inte så märkvärdigt, men ytterst nervös blev jag när jag i ett minnessoll, jag har med mig för uppgiften, kunde se det som hände där. Tre elever visade mig sina minnen, de beskrev samma identiska händelse, men ur deras respektive position, därför är de absolut korrekta._

_För tre förstaårselever, att konfronteras med ett vuxet troll, måste ha varit en skräckupplevelse. Det var skrämmande för mig trots att jag visste att alla tre klarade sig, och trots att jag visste den inte utgjorde minsta fara för mig i minnessollet. Hur måste det inte ha varit för dem — då._

_Det är också ställt utom allt tvivel att två av dem räddade livet på den tredje, som inledningsvis fanns på platsen utan att veta om att trollet var på väg dit. Det finns samstämmiga uppgifter, även om de inte är juridiskt bevisade, att det var en lärare som släppte ut trollet._

_Det var vår celebritets första två månader i vår vansinniga värld, vad annars ska en som inte känner till om denna tillvaro uppfatta det som._

_Det som fick mig att verkligen inse vad Harry Potter är i stånd att göra fick jag se andra dagen här på Hogwarts, vi gick ner till det mytomspunna Slytherins hemliga valv, där kunde jag med egna ögon se världens största basilisk — DÖD, tack och lov för det._

_Harry skulle börja ta rätt på det som han kunde ta rätt på, lite senare kunde jag se hur det hade gått till, när Harry räddade den flicka som höll på att mista livet där, samt att jag även fick helt klart för mig hur upprinnelsen till det gick till. (Det är under rättslig sekretess och kan därför inte skrivas om nu)._

_Att Tom Riddle är den person som senare tog sig namnet genom anagrammet som bildar Lord Voldemort, är ställt utom all tvekan. Tyvärr är uppgiften om hur det gick till även skyddat av sekretess._

_Ja — när det handlar om vår celebritet så är det gott om sekretess, sannolikt därför att namnet Voldemort finns med på så många platser._

_Men att det skulle bli en intressant tid märkte jag bara några timmar efter att vi lämnade London med Hogwarts Express. Jag hade räknat med att ansluta 'någon gång senare på Hogwarts' men Harry, som han har bett mig referera till honom som, insisterade på att vi borde åka med tåget tillsammans, kanske skulle vi få någon försmak på vad en viss elev (Harrys ord) skulle bjuda oss på._

_Det blev den mest skrämmande upplevelse jag har varit med om, och jag var flera gånger beredd på att aktivera nödflyttnyckeln jag har utrustats med, Harry insisterade på att jag skulle ha en sådan 'den kan behövas om jag ska vara nära honom' hade han sagt, jag börja de inse det. Vad hände — jo det blev kyligt, ordentligt kyligt, sen förstod jag vad det var, dementorer — många dementorer._

_Sen började skriken. Jag är journalist inte auror, jag skulle inte vara till någon nytta, eller hjälp till någon i nöd. _

_Två äldre elever (namnen uppges ej av deras egen önskan) de hade tidigare gjort låsningsbesvärjelser på dörren för att inte bli störda. Sedan förstärkte de med besvärjelser på både dörr och fönster, sen gjorde de en snabb information till oss andra, för två 'som de själva sa' "starka" besvärjelser, den ena var "Reducto", den andra var "Flame Speer". Ifall någon förstörde dörren för att komma in skulle vi ge allt vi vad hade med de besvärjelserna._

_Tack och lov hände inget förrän flera minuter senare, då var det aurorer utanför dörren talade om att det var säkert att komma ut. Det var då först vi fick det bekräftat, flera elever hade dementorkyssts._

_Att följa vår celebritet är tydligen ett riskabelt jobb, spännande — men riskabelt._

_Följ vår serie, __**sanningen**__ om Pojken–som–överlevde nytt reportage var vecka — om denna reporter överlever, länge nog att skriva om det._

—

"Harry?" Undrade Hermione.

"Ja."

"Är det inte du som inte tycker om att kallas för celebritet?"

"Jo, men jag har bestämt mig för att det är bättre om en erkänt vuxen talar om vad som händer omkring mig, så slipper _vissa_ vuxna påstå att jag försöker profilera mig. Jag jag ägar ju tidningen — så varför inte dra nytta av det".

"Så de skriver det DU VILL att de ska skriva."

"Jag frågas naturligtvis vad som är _passande_ att skriva, och det är _hur jag uppfattar min tid här_, som artikelserien handlar om, så med den bakgrunden är det ju _min syn_ på det som ska avspeglas. Men format av en yrkeskunnig person, som garanterar med sin magi, att det som skrivs är sanning, utifrån det jag har visat, samtidigt som du vet att hon verkligen försöker se _sanningen_ i det jag visar."

"Jo, de förstås, men det som kommer i tidningen har du godkänt, eller hur?"

"På sätt å vis — ja. Därför att det finns saker som INTE ska skrivas, men det finns böcker utgivna om mitt liv och levene, de böckerna är sagoböcker som försöker insistera på att det är sanning, de kommer att beröras i separata artiklar."

"Vad vet du om det som hände på tåget?"

"Oj — det jag _vet_ är väl en sak, men vad jag tror mig veta, kan vara något annat. Jag VET att jag fanns i samma kupé som du, vad mer skulle jag veta?"

"Du kan ju ha fått reda på något som — det hålls tyst om."

"Tittar vi på vad som hände, och stannar vid det. Så angreps personer i EN kupé. Markus Flint MÖRDADES här på Hogwarts varför? — Finns det ett samband mellan de händelserna?"

"Ser DU ett samband?"

"Det kan det ju vara. Det handlar alltså om att se 'möjliga' lösningar på vad som hänt."

"Harry — det är ju skrämmande, men är det inte ministeriet som kontrollerar dementorerna?"

"Knappast, men de försöker säkert ge allmänheten den uppfattningen."

"Om inte dem — vem då?"

"De som är närmast dem. Ministeriet är en _enhet_ den består av individer, några ger order, andra utför dem. Någonstans i den orderkedjan kan en order ha _ändrats_. Skulle exempelvis Lucius Malfoy ha blivit lika upprörd om vi i vår kupé hade utsatts — knappast, han blev däremot mycket förvånad, rent häpen, här han upptäckte att hans egen son drabbades. Då först blev han rasande. Alltså jag fick den uppfattningen att, för honom var det _väntat_ att något i stil med det som hände skulle hända, men att det var andra som skulle vara offer."

"Anklagar du honom för inblandning?"

"Inte så att jag anklagar honom, men jag är helt övertygad om att en viss grupp individer — på hög nivå, finns bakom förutsättningen för incidenten."

"Kommer vi . . . Harry . . . duellen som det stod om. Du mot herr Malfoy, kan det vara något han försöker med i förväg."

"Det kan han inte, enda möjligheten om han är inblandad i det är ifall det var ordnat, och att han hade släppt kontrollen över det, INNAN duellen blev avtalad. Just genom att det är en duell avtalad som den är, så får vi inte hindra motståndaren från möjligheter att kunna vara där och inte heller kan vi påverka varandra så att vår förmåga försämras. Det var precis det jag ville åstadkomma med det avtalet. Skulle Lucius däremot fängslas av lagen, dementorkyssas eller motsvarande — så är det inget som hindrar att jag vinner duellen även om han uteblir. Jag personligen får dock inte agera så att han förhindras."

"Är du säker på att du inte skulle vara i Slytherin?" Undrade fröken Greengrass, som hade stått närma nog att höra.

"Jag hade hamnat där om inte Draco hade visat vad han går för innan sorteringen, för då hatten insisterade på Slytherin _begärde_ jag 'vad som helst UTOM Slytherin', just på grund av Draco Malfoy, så här i efterhand så är jag glad att jag gjorde så, med tanke på Snape."

"Tar du en omsorteri . . äch Snape . . är ju kvar. . Hur länge då?"

"Dumbledore, och han faller samtidigt — någon gång, men inte ännu tror jag. Men det finns de som agerar mot mig. Hur många har inte hört rykten om att 'Harry Potter' orsakade att Draco med grupp blev dementorkyssta?" Han hörde flera 'jo' så han fortsatte.

"Tänk efter nu, alla som har sett var jag fanns, har sett att jag fanns inne i en kupé med stängd dörr, Liisa skrev dessutom att andra låste dörren och verkligen förseglade den — med oss på insidan. Den eller de, som startar de ryktena vet med största sannolikhet att dementorerna var avsedda att angripa mig — med grupp. Men dementorerna valde ett annat mål. Något fick dem att gå fel, är det — _det_ jag är ansvarig för? I så fall är det ju ett bevis för att någon verkligen försökte ett angrepp. Tänker man även så — så får de ryktena en helt annan tyngd."

"Potter, mitt kontor — NU."

"Ja professor" Svarade Harry när han kände igen Minervas röst.

—

"Herr Potter — Professor Snape säger att det finns seriösa anklagelser som säger att det är DU som orsakade det tillstånd som Draco Malfoy, Theodor Not, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyl och Pansy Parkinson befinner sig i. Vad har du att säga om det?"

"Som jag säger till andra som frågar, endera vet de att det var avsett som ett angrepp på mig, men att något gick snett. Alltså DE VET att jag skulle angripas, då vet de att det var angrepp mot mig, att det drabbade någon annan skyller de alltså på mig som skulle vara offret. Det andra alternativet är att de tror mer om mig än jag själv tror mig ha möjligheter att nå upp till."

"Varför skulle det vara ett angrepp mot dig?"

"Som jag sa — helt hypotetiskt alltså, hade angreppet riktat sig mot — säg, Susan Bongs, och det blivit samma resultat som nu — skulle jag beskyllas för det även då? — Ingen vet — och kommer säkert inte att få veta om ingen öppet går ut och säger att det var ett angrepp mot mig. Ett angrepp som bommade målet."

"Skulle du kunna göra det?"

"Göra vad?"

"Angripa dem så?"

"Jag är ingen dementor så frågan faller på det. Om jag skulle kunna styra en dementor, då skulle jag sända den på dem som mördade mina föräldrar. Skulle jag, även om jag kunde styra dementorer, låta dem angripa dem de angrep nu? — Jo om de utan min förskyllan varit på väg att göra det de nu gjorde skulle jag inte ingripa även om jag hade kunnat. — Så JO, — jag kan se dem DÖ, utan att fälla en tår, men att från det anklaga mig för mord, mordplaner eller att styra dementorer på dem — är att gå ett steg för långt."

"En del säger att du har blivit väldigt _hård_." Harry skrattade och sa

"Miljön här på Hogwarts, och dess personal — har härdat mig, så jag blir som jag uppfostras till. Rektorn försökte köpa _vänner till mig_ som han betalade med pengar han stal ur mitt valv. Det är skolans personal det. Man tappar alla illusioner när man upptäcker det."

"Ingen här gör att du ska behöva bli det, Harry."

"Du är väldigt illa informerad i det fallet. Från å med NU, tilltalas jag som det krävs, jag ÄR Lord Gryffindor-Potter, och ska så adresseras. Som orientering — 10 år med Dursleys, på order av skolans rektor trots att mina föräldrar förbjöd det i testamentet, och du är medveten om det – alltså SKOLANS PERSONAL. Slytherins gäng, de nu drabbade, har fått härja fritt _med stöd av_, jag säger 'deras husföreståndare', så slipper jag uttala hans namn och påminnas att säga _professor_ för en som inte uppträder som det anstår en med den uppgiften. Alltså SKOLANS PERSONAL, har lärt mig — sköt mig själv – å skit i andra."

"Så ska det inte behöva vara Harr…"

"Adjö." Sa Harry och gick mot dörren trots hennes protester

"_REDUCTO_" Sa han när han märkte att dörren låste sig, varpå han kröp ihop och tog sig ut genom det väl tilltagna hål som bildades i dörren, just som han kom på att han inte ens använde sitt trollspö.

"VAD GÖR DU HÄR" Hörde han Minerva nästan skrika, han förstod att Liisa visade sig.

"Jag följer Lord Potter inne på Hogwarts, han ÄR en officiell person, en '_**celebritet**_' enligt en del av lärarkåren, så det finns ett allmänintresse att beskriva hans vardag. Han har godkänt det, därför kan vi följa honom både under lektioner och på andra tillfällen här på Hogwarts, han har uppmanat mig att vara så diskret som möjligt, därför syns jag sällan."

"UT!" Hörde han för han hade stannat för att lyssna.

"Mer än gärna, men för att du ska veta — på tågresan hit fanns Lord Potter i SAMMA kupé som jag fanns i, dörren var stängd och låst — han kan OMÖJLIGEN ha påverkat förhållandet utanför, tills aurorerna bad oss öppna. Men er Snape, verkar försöka belasta Potter för ALLT som går fel för honom. Jag har sett honom under det som ska vara lektioner genom minnen i minnessoll från de två föregående åren, och det är minnen från ANDRA än Lord Potter. Snape är INTE värd att tilltalas med den titeln. ADJÖ."

"Här Liisa." Sa Harry när hon kom närmare.

"Är hon alltid så där?"

"Nu är hon mer förvirrad än vanligt, det KAN bero på att hon som biträdande rektor inte tillåts göra sitt jobb, av en inkompetent rektor."

"Inkompetent?"

"Jo, han delegerar inte de uppgifter han SKA delegera, men däremot delegerar han uppgifter han själv ska göra."

"Hur menar du?"

"En rektors jobb är att ha det övergripande ansvaret, se till att varje lärare gör sitt jobb. Du har sett timmarna i historia — inget att lyfta en skola till skyarna med. Tar vi sen kunskap om det omagiska samhället — absolut skräp. Trolldryck — Jag lärde mig mer på den läsning jag gjorde i sommar, än under den tid jag haft på Hogwarts med honom. Tack vare att jag hittade böcker för _grunderna i trolldryckslära_, böcker som INTE stod på boklistan för hans ämne.

"Det är DET rektorn SKA se till att fungerar, men han är för upptagen med att _spela schack med andras liv_, för att hinna med sina sysslor."

"Du är vass mot honom, men jag har sett mer av dig än många andra har jag förstått. Vad kommer att hända nu?"

"De får ytterligare en vecka på sig att fundera, sen kan det bli en lång resa. Jag hoppas du följer med i så fall. Du har visserligen jobbet att följa mig på Hogwarts, men om jag inte blir kvar här — är ju frågan om du ska vara här, eller följa mig."

"Det är att följa dig som är jobbet — åtminstone fram till jul."

"Okej, förbered dig mentalt för ett uppbrott. Vi har visserligen en tillställning att vara med på här vid vintersolståndet, men fram till dess — kan vi finnas annorstädes."

"Ska inte eleverna vara kvar här tills de tagit OWL?"

"Här är en kopia av det brev jag skrev till biträdande rektor för några dagar sedan.

..

"Det står att du avlagt dem, resultaten är värda att ta med i reportaget. Jag ser att du har fallenhet för spådomskonst, är det något som ligger i arv?"

"Nä, snarare dåliga föraningar. Det är sällan något är _konstant_ endera är det _tilltagande_ eller _avtagande_, så, egentligen är det endast en realistisk verklighetsanalys med ingående kända förutsättningar. Hade det inte hänt en _olycka_ på resan hit skulle de odjuren med största sannolikhet ha funnits här — tills en olycka hänt här, om — det nu var en olycka — som skulle ha drabbat andra de som drabbades nu."

"Du skrev det här — hur länge innan resan . . . jo där, mer än en vecka innan, och så träffsäker så att jag kan till å med förstå om de som sett brevet gissar att du vet mer än du låter göra gällande, och de resultaten, det är inte normalt att en med endast två år kan nå upp till det."

"Nästan två månaders intensiv läsning, i mina föräldrars böcker, med anteckningar, ger resultat. Speciellt som jag tittade på vad de skrev om det provet"

"Efter det jag hört om dig i quidditchsammanhang sedan jag kom hit så förvånar det mig att du släpper det."

"Såg du kvasten i hörnet där inne?"

"Jo, vad är det med den?"

"Det är den jag fick _gratis_ för att vara med första året, lärare försökte mörda mig under mitt första framträdande, och det var inte det sista som kan räknas som _udda_ på den fronten. Jag ska vara _såååå_ _tacksam_ för den presenten och visst var jag det, då. Det var innan jag i sommar förstod att det var ett perfekt sätt att få ett mord att se ut som en olycka.

Det var den andra saken jag _fått_. Det första jag någonsin fått efter att mina föräldrar mördades fick jag av Hagrid — Hedwig. Jag lämnade tillbaks kvasten med hjälp av Dobby, redan innan vi åkte hit, Hedwig är en levande varelse och är mig för kär att skiljas från. Hon är min första och _**enda**_ vän, ofta bannar jag att jag _fick_ henne. Hade jag köpt henne själv hade jag inte behövt ha en enda av personalen jag känner tacksamhet mot. Men med kvasten tillbaks behöver jag inte känna ett _tvång_ att vara med i spelet med anledning av _tacksamhetskänslor_."

"Du verkar vara rätt djupt _illa berörd_ av att vara här."

"Att vara dementorkysst, är som att vara DÖD, jag ser möjligheten att avsikten var att jag inte ens skulle ha hunnit hit innan jag drabbats i år, sånt berör mig illa. Någon försöker mörda mig, och har försökt båda mina föregående år här, i år började de tidigare."

"Jag tror jag förstår, jag fanns också i den där kupén, även om de inte kom in till oss var det skrämmande och jag är i vart fall glad att jag överlevde."

"Det finns INGEN här på Hogwarts jag kan se upp till och det finns ingen över huvud taget som jag kan ha som _vuxenförebild_ så vad har jag egentligen här att göra? Jag har tagit OWL, och det är de som räknas. — Kom." Sa han och drog iväg med henne.

Minerva hade stått vid den trasiga dörren och lyssnat, hon kunde inte undgå att känna sig träffad, men hon förstod även att nu kunde det bli ännu mer skandal. '_OM Harry Potter lämnar Hogwarts och med det kommer att målande reportage om varför — hur många fler kommer då att lämna oss_' med det, undrade hon, och hon hade själ att bäva. Medan hon sedan satte sig tittade hon undrande på hålet i dörren. '_Potter måste ha varit upprörd, han frigjorde mer energi i den där reducton än jag klarar av. Tur att han valde dörren å inte mig_.' tänkte hon medan hon också tänkte på det han hade sagt. Så kom hon på sig, och med darrande händer satte hon minnet av det i sitt minnessoll, och tittde, och var vitare i ansiktet när hon kom ut. För hon hade också kommit på app _Potter_ inte hade ett trollspö i handen.

—

"Vad är det här?"

"Vänta, se, låt oss gå in."

"Vad är det här?"

"Vänta, _accio_ . . . Det här diademet bar Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, på sin tid. Det försvann, men kom så småningom tillbaks. _Grå damen_, är spöket efter Rowenas dotter Helena, hon charmades av en person vid namn Tom Riddle. Du såg hur han senare tog sig namnet Lord Voldemort när jag dödade basilisken, så dödade jag även en del av Voldemort. På samma sätt som dagboken var en del av honom så är det här diademet också en del av honom."

Harry höll ut sin hand och inom sig begärde Gryffindors svärd. "Det här svärdet ska du inte ta i, det är kontaminerat med basiliskgift." Med det svingade han det med kraft så att diademet delades i många små delar, och ännu en del av Voldemort's själ skrek ut sin ilska.

"OOiiii . — det där var skrämmande." Sa Liisa mycket tydligt illa berörd.

"Det var bara en del av Voldemort. Nu Liisa ska du avlägga en ED, en ed på att ALDRIG på något sätt ge ifrån dig de uppgifter jag nu avser inviga dig i."

"Om inte?"

"Så kommer du inte att minnas något annat än att du har hört talas om mig. Aldrig pratat med mig, och kommer att han enbart tråkiga uppdrag på tidningen, om du blir kvar där."

"Jag antar att, du har hemligheter, när du kan kalla fram såna där saker. Hur ska jag göra."

"Bara en ed på att du inte avslöjar det jag håller som hemligheter."

"Okej, hur gör jag det praktiskt."

"Lovar du Liisa Lennon, att hålla i största hemlighet och inte avslöja för någon, det jag säger är HEMLIGT, du kommer att lära dig många saker tillsammans med mig, men ge akt på det jag säger är HEMLIGT, det får INTE spridas. Lovar du det — med din magi som säkerhet?"

"JA."

"Må så ske." Avslutade Harry, och det mycket starka blå skimret omgav dem. Medan hon bara tittade förvånat på det fortsatte Harry

"Voldemort, gjorde själsförankringar, var gång krävs ett kallblodiogt mord, vilket för honom inte var något specifikt, faktiskt är jag förvånad att det fungerade eftersom _att döda_ någon ska upplevas mycket drastiskt i vars och ens medvetande, men för honom var det inte mer upplevelse än att slå nån på käften.

"Alltså — dagboken förra året, var det första horcruxet, som han gjorde, och som vi — alltså JAG — hittade, och förstörde. Av saker jag sett och hört, efter det kom jag fram till att det som lämnade mig ungefär samtidigt var hans sista, det fanns i mitt berömda ärr. Jag hade så mycket basiliskgift i mig — och var döende, så själssubstansen av honom insåg att det bästa för den var att försvinna, medan den kunde.

"Efter det kom Fawkes och tryckte in sina tårar i såröppningen, det räddade livet på mig. Allt det gjorde mig även immun mot en mängd sjukdomar och gifter. Det var i sommar då jag kontemplerade på det, som jag hittade resterna av honom, egentligen hans minnen. Därför kunde jag göra proven med skapligt resultat, därför visste jag om hur jag ska hitta det här rummet, och diademet, och dess historia.

"Oj — blir du som han?"

"Kunde ha blivit han, om den delen av honom kunnat ta över kroppen. DÅ — hade det eller den tagit över och _han_, hade varit den som styr den här kroppen, jag vet inte om han skulle ha behållit namnet, och gått en annan väg mot fullständigt diktatorskap, eller fortsatt som terrorist. Det jag däremot _vet_ är att han har gjort fler hoecrux, och det är dem vi ska jaga."

"VI — ? — Som i VI — du och JAG?"

"Du ska ju följa mig, eller hur?"

"Men jag får alltså inte skriva om det?"

"NEJ, och inte berätta heller. Hörde du på tidningen när aurorerna kom och jag 'rapporterade' till huvudauroren på plats?"

"Jo, vi blev verkligt förvånade när du inte blev hårt ansatt, och att du fick behålla trollspöt då'

"Det var något han vet vad betyder, 008-OA, betyder att jag har '_aurorbehörighet_' och kanske lite mer än bara det, han vet vad det betyder, och kommer att — alltså han gjorde, när han kom tillbaks, en rapportering till sin chef att jag sagt det. De som vet, skulle — om det inte hade varit _behörigt_ av mig att säga det, och då skulle de ha hämtat in mig _brutalt_. Men när jag rapporterade det så, betyder det att jag har rätten att ha gjort det jag har gjort."

"Du är mer än vad som syns, och du kan en hel del. Okej nu när det är hemligheter — vad mer?"

"Mängder finns, men det som är allmänt tal nu, och som vi ska forma en artikel om, dementorangreppet, hur jag upplevede det, för du har ju redan berättat det utifrån din syn på saken. Det var ett _angrepp_, och det var _riktat mot mig_, även om jag tills vidare inte kommer att öppet erkänna det."

"Är du säker på det?"

"Jo — och Flint var den som skulle se till att de angrep de som fanns i den kupé han satte ett märke på, Jo jag sov — oftast, men den version som jag släpper är att jag hade belagt utsidan av kupédörren med _non-stic_, det är egentligen samma grund i det som används på kläder, smutsen släpper, så snart den har kommit dit. Det han skulle sätta på vår dörr föll sannolikt ner på golvet och följde med under foten på någon av dem som stannade till utanför vår dörr och ville _se oss en sista gång_."

"Oj, är du verkligen säker på det? Hm m m Den verkliga versionen är alltså dold."

"När Lucius och jag avtalade om duell, och att ingen fick påverka den andre negativt före det, lyste dementorangreppet i Lucius Malfoys medvetande, det var redan beslutat, och han hade lämnat allt styrande på den redan, därför kunde han låta det fortsätta. Så jag var förberedd, och det var därför jag ville ha dig med i kupén."

"Oj, vi kunde ju ha blivits dödade."

"Nej, men däremot avslöjad att kunna mer än jag kan. Jag hann se i ögonen på Markus redan under kalabaliken efteråt, jag såg skräck i dem. Han tittade på mig upprepade gånger, med nästan panisk skräck — där såg jag vad han hade gjort, men han förstod inte varför det blev så fel. Och med lika stor skräck tittade han på de drabbade. Så Jo — han var livrädd, sannolikt visste han att han redan var död, skulle bli det inom kort."

"Dödade du honom?"

"Nej, det behövde jag inte — ville inte heller faktiskt. Helst skulle han ha talat ut under sanningsserum i rättssalen. Men det hindrades av någon, men inte innan jag hann tala med honom."

"Ingår det risktillägg i lönen, för när jag får veta hur nära döden jag var så undrar jag om det inte är dags att . . . att söka annat jobb."

"Liisa, du kan för mig — erkänna vem din verkliga uppdragsgivare är. Du har visserligen inte 008-AO, men väl 446-AE, och du är avsevärt bättre än medelmåttan i strid."

"D. DU . . DUU VET?"

"Jo, jag frågade på avdelningen, om det fanns någon på tidningen som kunde försvara sig själv och som jag kunde ha _nytta av _att ha med mig. Så jag fick ditt namn. Och clerencenummer. Annars skulle du ALDRIG ha fått veta det vi gjort och sagt här inne."

"Okej, _kollega_, hur gammal är du — egentligen?"

"Bara så gammal jag ser ut att vara, men i sommar fick jag bort alla dämpningar Dumble hade satt på mig. Det kombinerat med den kunskap jag fick genom Voldis minnen, gör att jag även kan lite mer. Så med tanke på min ålder kan vi inte ha något av typ 'pojkvän—flickvän' på många år, men har du familj som saknar dig nu när du är på det här långtidsjobbet."

"Du är 13 år, så tala inte i termer av pojkvän-flickvän jag är lite mer än dubbelt mot dig, men min man omkom i tjänsten för några år sedan, så jag är änka, barnlös änka, och har en del att ge igen för, men vi kan mycket väl börja hårdträna, vi kan båda behöva."

"Okej, Vi stannar på Hogwarts en tid, enligt Voldis minnen kan det här rummet hjälpa oss — ordentligt. Dessutom ska vi ta rätt på godiset där nere — basilisken."

—


	4. 4 — CELEBRITETEN PÅ HOGWARTS

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

Ursäkta dröjesmålet med uppdateruingen, glömde av den, och ingen har sagt något – så det föll i glömska.

**4 — Celebriteten på Hogwarts**

Första veckan hade bara två dagar innan det blev ett veckoslut, efter det hade en hel vecka och en helg gått, Harry och Liisa hade börjat träna i specialrummet på våning 7, efter konfrontationen med _Professor_ McGonagall. Men nu var det måndag igen, och med det lektioner, men Harry hade bestämt sig, ENBART lektionerna med Flitwick och Lupin skulle han vara med på, alltså utöver runor och aritmetik.

För att irritera några skapade han redan förta måndagen en _klass_ till sig själv där Liisa var lärare, en klass för _celebriteter_, hur de bäst skulle hantera sina möten med media.

Det ställdes flera krav från rektorn och några lärare att även andra elever måste få möjligheten att vara med, men fru Lennon, ställde som krav att de skulle vara _erkända_ _celebriteter_ av skolans personal — i förväg, för att få komma med i klassen. Endast EN elev, av dem som fanns på Hogwarts nu, hade klassats som celebritet av Hogwarts personal, allt för att slå där det känns.

Den klassen omfattade även besök utanför skolan, genom det så blev det naturligt för dem att just _komma ifrån_ när det behövdes.

Men under slutet av veckan som gått hade ryktena hade tagit lite otrevligare form därför valde Harry denna måndagsmorgon att agera. Han gick fram mot lärarbordet och resolut knackade ordentligt i Snapes bägare.

"Hör upp elever och anställda här på Hogwarts. Genom rykten som tar olika former har jag anklagas för att — _ha orsakat_ — det som Dracos grupp drabbades av. Tänk nu efter — men det verkar som jag måste göra det för er.

"Alltså de som påstår att JAG har haft med det att göra — måste göra det på den grund att de VET, att det för det första var det ett ANGREPP genom dementorerna, och för det andra att angreppet var riktat mot MIG. Hur annars skulle JAG kunna komma ifråga att på något sätt vara inblandad, såvida inte någon tror att jag har auktoriteten att beordra dit dementorerna för att göra det de gjorde.

"För att klara ut detta en gång för alla, OM det är så att det var ett angrepp — och det var riktat mot mig, så måste den som var en del av angreppet, den som skulle se till att angreppet verkligen drabbade mig, gjort ett misstag, så att den eventuella markeringsfyr som skulle märka ut mig kom på avvägar. Beakta att jag sov inne i min kupé från långt innan det började.

"Alltså alla som skapar dessa rykten stärker bevisen för att det verkligen var ett angrepp och att det var riktat mot mig. Jag erbjuder — samtidigt som jag anklagar, ALLA vid Slytherins bord här, att ni är aktivt eller passivt delaktiga i ett mordförsök mot mig, genom att inte berätta vad ni vet för aurorerna.

"Alla som inte här och nu — kan svära sig fria från att de känner till att det verkligen var ett angreppsförsök mot mig, och att Markus Flint mördades för att han inte skulle kunna berätta vad han gjort för fel, alternativt att han mördades för att kan misslyckades.

"Alltså — här är tio stycken hundragalleonsmynt och fler finns, Tio sådana, 1000 galleons. Till VAR OCH EN, från Slytherins bord, som här och nu, kan ge en verklig magisk ed på att de är HELT OKUNNIGA OM ATT DET VAR ETT ANGREPP OCH ATT ANGREPPET VAR AVSETT ATT DRABBA MIG. Var så goda — lätt förtjänta 1000 galleons — eller att vi vet att ni som inte kommer upp och hämtar pengarna är inblandade i komplotten mot mitt liv, genom att skydda de ansvariga."

. . .

"Jag väntar på första."

. . .

"Ingen?"

"_Professor_ Snape — nu är det samma villkor för dig, En _ED_ på att du inte känner till hur det _egentligen_ skulle bli. Och att du inte heller känner till några andra planer mot mitt liv, och pengarna är dina, när inga av dina ligister kunde förtjäna dem."

. . .

"Inte . . . ? Alltså Inte ens DU — har ryggrad nog att tala om att ni vuxna planerar mitt frånfälle."

"Potter — Inte den tonen." Sa rektorn som nu började bli orolig.

"Då så— Då vet vi, att det verkligen var ett planerat angrepp — och att det var riktat mot mig. Dementorerna kan inte ha varit på plats utan ministeriets order. — Ni har nu bevisat att ministeriet är den som angrep mig. Eller, som jag själv uppfattar det, att ministern själv, eller att någon i orderkedjan mellan ministern och dementorerna, har gett andra order än det som officiellt gäller.

"Nästa person som jag kan bevisa sprider vidare rykten av den typ som varit, kan räkna med att vi anammar gammal hederlig tradition, och ses i en duell — till döds."

"100 poäng från Gryfiindor och extratjänst resten av terminen." Fräste Snape.

"HOGWARTS — tiodubbla det att drabba det hus herr Snape företräder, och inhibera det från Gryffindor, samt inhibera Snapes privata flamnätsnod."

"PROFESSOR Snape Potter." — fräste Minerva.

"JA — När han uppträder som det anstår en lärare — då — men inte förr. Och för DIG, gäller fullständig titulatur — _Professor._"

"100 poäng från Gryffindor för uppstudsighet Potter"

"Hogwarts — gör det tiofaldigat, då det var ett osakligt personangrepp."

Alla i salen såg med häpnad på timglasen, både Slytherin och Gryffindor var tomma från positiva poängkulor men hade tydligt fyllts till brädden med svarta bollar som markerade negativa tal. Med positiva skulle först antalet svarta minska, men inte ens det skulle räcka för att få ett positivt tal före läsårsslut, det hade ALDRIG hänt förut.

"Det är helt klart, när vi ser på det jag erbjöd, att ingen i Slytherin, husföreståndare eller elever, kunde hämta 1000 galleons, INTE EN ENDA, inte ens en förstaårselev där har undgått att höra om hur de talar om att angreppet var riktat mot mig.

"Jag _Harry James Potter — är INTE den som dödade Markus Flint. På det garanterar min magi_." Det blå skimret som markerade en ed kunde ingen undgå att bländas av. Varpå Harry höll fram sitt trollspö. "_Lumus_ . . . _Nox_. Då kanske vi slipper rykten som menar att jag tog livet av honom — också.

"Dessutom —har jag axlat ansvaret för min familj, därför är jag Lord Potter, men som Potter är jag också Gryffindor, härav är jag Lord Gryffindor-Potter. Och med arvsrätt över Hogwarts, så har jag lite att säga till om här. För tillfället, kommer jag inte att interferera med vare sig elever eller anställda, som inte agerar mot mig. De enda lektioner jag avser närvara vid i fortsättningen, utöver de för oss som är celebriteter, är besvärjelser och försvar — så länge de hålls av nuvarande lärare, samt Runlära och Aritmetik. Alla övriga läser jag självstudier i, då jag inte anser mig kunna tillgodogöra mig någon kunskap under nuvarande företrädare. Tack för mig." Sa Harry och lämnade salen som satt i total tystnad.

Det var också just i den vevan som ugglorna med post flög in, det var extra många, därför att Harry hade _beordrat_ tidningen att sända 10 extra tidningar till vart elevhus vid vissa tillfällen. Nyheten om att Sirius Black var OSKYLDIG var ett sådant tillfälle.

"Harry." Sa Liisa när hon hann upp honom. Ska jag ha med ditt _erbjudande_ och resultatet av det i morgondagens tidning som _nyhet_ — alltså inte som reportage."

"Fick du det ordagrant?"

"Jo, jag har alltid dikteringspennan redo när jag ser att du är på gång, så — jo jag fick med allt, dessutom några kommentarer om vad som hände eller inte hände medan det var tyst omkring."

"KÖR, forma det så, att det verkligen framgår att det inte finns något annat alternativ än att den på ministeriet som beordrade dementorerna till tåget är ansvarig. Försök få någon att kolla i lagarna som handlar om dementorer, ifall det inte är så att de måste ha en från ministeriet per fem dementorer, när de inte är på Azkaban. Jag vet att jag har sett det någonstans, men jag kan inte minnas var jag läste det, om det ens är en lag. Men om det är det — då är frågan var fanns de personerna. Med den mängd dementorer som fanns där borde det ha funnits många ansvariga från ministeriet, vilka var de — och var fanns de när dementorerna angrep EN kupé men inte andra ställen."

Medan Liisa avlägsnade sig såg Harry hur Albus närmade sig honom. _'protego-persona-maxi-reflexus'_ viskade Harry lågt och kände hur den kroppsformade skölden slöt sig omkring honom.

"Harry — kan jag få ett ord med dig?"

"Men _Albus lelle_, har vi inte klarat ut det förut, alla skolanjelägenheter går VIA elevhusföreståndaren. Allt enligt skolans arbetsordning."

"Albus? — När blev vi på den nivån?"

"När du tilltalar mig på förnamnsbasis — istället för som det _ska_ vara vid formellt tilltal — då har jag att besvara tilltalet på samma nivå, avsmaken för person kommer av den erfarenhet jag har av personen. Vad vill du?"

"Vad har hänt med dig under sommaren — så där var du inte förut?"

"Jag har axlat mitt ansvar, med det stoppade jag som du märker de uttag du har för debitering på min familjs konto, dessutom inhiberade jag _lånet_ av alla ägarandelar du hade _tvångslånat_ det du inte hade förutsett var möjligheten att begära transaktionsavgift, när de lämnades tillbaks. Det är visserligen Gringotts som tar ut det, men 15 Procent av 135 miljoner blir ändå 20 och en kvarts miljon som de belastar _låntagaren_ med. De behåller 10 procent av det och resten kommer till mig. Tyvärr kan jag inte få tillbaks de över 60 miljoner du har hindrat mig att få i inkomst av dem under åren. Men det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att visa upp alla dokumenten i ärendet när du sitter på den anklagades bänk. Och ju mer osams du gör oss — ju snabbare kommer den dagen. Har Snape berättat för dig att det var Malfoy som hade beordrat Flint att sätta markeringsfyren på dörren till min kupé? Håll med honom ett par gånger ytterligare — och ni åker ut båda två."

"Det kan du inte göra — det har jag kontrollerat."

"Har du kontrollerat hur lång uppsägningstid skolan har till fastigheten _Slottet Hogwarts_?— Inte — jag förstod det — en månad normalt, men med dödsätarmärket på Snape, och ditt skyddande av honom — går det från en timme till nästa. Med det — åker ALLA ut, elever och personal — men allt som inte är personlig egendom — förblir kvar.

"Skulle du verkligen _stänga_ Hogwarts?"

"JA, finns det orsak för det, så ser jag inget hinder att göra det. — Så håll dig lugn och stilla, du kanske märkte att hela huset Slytherin, inklusive dess ledare, VET att någon med kontakter högt upp planerade min sorti via en dementortrut, jag HANN prata med Markus innan han dog. Veckan innan avresan hade han fått en sak av Malfoy att fästa på dörren till kupén där jag satt. Han garanterade mig att han INTE visste vad det var han satte på dörren. Det kunde inte drabba en bättre person brukar man säga när det slår tillbaks på en själv."

"Hur kom det sig att de angrep Malfoy's grupp i stället?"

"'_non-stic'_ på hela kupésidan, på dörren och på golvet framför. Lystningsbesvärjelser fäster inte, aggressiva besvärjelser glider av — tydligen även det han skulle sätta dit, kanske fastnade det under foten på Malfoy när han försökta komma in och förolämpa mig som vanligt, som ett _sista avsked den här gången_ — för även han visste vad som förväntades hända mig."

"Varför har du inte talat om det förut?

"Va tror du det skulle leda till? Inte ett skit, — Malfoy och Ministern är ju ihop om att mörda mig. Men det beordrades INNAN vi avtalade om duellen. Skulle han ha gett uppgift om det, eller ens ändrat det allra minsta på något utan att avblåsa det efter duellavtalet, skulle han vara död nu. Och han kan inget göra åt det. Markus sa till mig att han hade gjort som han var tillsagd att göra."

"Det där är allvarligt, vi måste gå till Amelia med det direkt."

"Gör det du — men jag kommer att neka till att ens ha talat med dig, men kommer det på tal, kan jag till å med komma in med de dokument från Gringotts som du belastat min familj genom — kanske kan de döma ut en återbetalning, så där 65 miljoner tackar man ju inte nej till. Och Sirius har säkert en del att bygga på med eftersom det var DU som skeppade honom att ruttna på Azkaban."

"Skulle det vara nödvändigt att föra upp det, det var ju för ditt bästa."

"Ett år som oskyldig fånge på Azkabn värderas till ca en å en halv mille, för Sirius blir det mer än 15 mille, DU var den som satte honom där. Du var ansvarig i den samlingen, DU skulle se till att LAGEN följdes. Mina år hos Dursleys, värderas i samma skadeståndsnivå, med de upplevelser jag hade där och jag kan bevisa det. Så _Albus lelle_, var väldigt försiktig med vilka hästar du rider. Se så, gå tillbaks till Snape så han kan gråta ut i din famn."

"_OBLIVATE"_

'_Tack_.' Tänkte Harry när han såg hur Albus ögon förlorade lystern, och innan Albus hann återhämta sig försvann Harry själv bakom nästa hörn."

"_Harry_" hörde han viskningen av Liisa.

"Kom — låt oss gå till träningsrummet."

—

"Minns du konfrontationen med honom?"

"Jo, jag tror han gjorde en Lockhart."

"En vadå?"

"En Lockhart, — Lockhart försökte smita och överge oss samtidigt som han skulle eliminera minnet på Ron och mig, med Rons trasiga trollspö, det slog på honom själv. Så snart jag märkte att Albus var i antågande satte jag en kroppsföljande reflekterande sköld på mig — för säkerhets skull. I annat fall skulle jag behöva ha en stunds meditation för att återskapa det förstörda minnet. Det skulle bara ha tagit längre tid, och _han_ skulle tro att han lyckades. Nu minns han inte själv, och därför kan han inte agera mot det heller."

"Varför måste du hela tiden göra dig obekväm med dem varför inte bara lotsas göra som de säger?"

"För att då skulle de andra få tid att planera och ha ro att tänka, nu är de upptagna med att undra vad jag vet, och vad jag avser göra, det håller dem upptagna, och JAG får arbetsro.

— * —

Så gott som alla på Hogwarts, och många andra ställen satte frukostteet i halsen när de läste tidningen dagen därpå. Harry Potters erbjudande om 1000 galleons till den i Slytherin som med en ed kunde svära sig fri om kunskap att dementorolyckan på Hogwarts Express egentligen var ett angrepp mot Lord Gryffindor-Potter som gick snett. Men inte en enda av dem blev ens en galleon rikare, och för 1000 galleons vore det lätt förtjänta pengar att avge en ofarlig ed, om man var okunnig om bakgrunden till _olyckan_.

Det visades på att många visste att Harry Potter skulle angripas av ministeriet. För någon annan kunde det väl inte vara eftersom de så envist bedyrade att dementorerna kontrollerades av dem.

Större skuld lades det på ministern eftersom det visade sig att det var ministern själv som hade beordrat den aktiviteten, men naturligtvis förnekades det att det var ett mordförsök — TROTS att alla med insikt visste vad det var.

—

Harry blev naturligtvis kallad till rektorsexpeditionen, orsaken sades vara att aurorer ville höra med honom vad han hade att säga om det, så Harry kom.

"Ni kallade på mig."

"Bra, genom att du kunde lova ut den mängden pengar, betyder att du har kunskap om saker som bör komma till vår kännedom." Sa en av dem som stod där.

"Det kan bara vara ett antagande från er sida, vad styrker ni det på?" Kontrade Harry.

"Det som stod i tidningen, som referat på vad du sa, det var format som dödligt hot, mot en hel grupp av elever. Det ser vi allvarligt på."

"Så — varför inte kalla in eleverna som tydligen VET vad som hände, eller i vart fall vet vad några påstår skulle ha hänt."

"De är inte anklagade för något."

"Nä, inte annat än för att _sprida ryktet_ att jag ska vara orsaken till grupp Draco's situation — och naturligtvis är jag väl orsaken om det kan anses som orsak att dementorerna gick fel — när de egentligen skulle ha angripit mig — för om jag inte finns, skulle ju behovet av dementorer inte ha funnits — eller hur?"

"Precis — därför är du ansvarig för deras situation. Du är arresterad för mordet på Draco Malfoy, och för mordhot mot en hel grupp elever. Lämna över ditt trollspö och . . . . "

"STOPP. Du har inte den orden utskriven av chefen för _Zz, Zz, Zz, Zz_. Fyra snabba serpentinstunners som Harry hade förkortat till bara 'Zz' följdes av fyra dunsar. Harry hade trollspöt framme, men de fyra besvärjelserna kom från handen, inte från trollspöt, vilket inte Albus kunde se i den vinkel han hade till Harrys hand.

"Albus! — Kalla på Amelia Bones . . . **NU**."

**:**

"Amelia, de här avsåg utföra ett mord på mig. Jag kunde se i ögonen på han där," Harry pekade, "avsikten var att de skulle fälla mig och vittna att de försvarade sig själva, medan jag själv skulle ha omkommit. Första förhör här innan de lämnar kontoret. Här är sanningsserum."

"Vet vad du riskerar ifall du har fel?"

"Om jag har rätt — kommer du att ha tillräckligt för att arrestera ministern. För just nu kan Lucius Malfoy, inte ha påverkat honom. I vart fall inte så mycket att det påverkar duellen, och eftersom det var ännu ett mordförsök mot mig vill jag veta — här och nu."

"Okej."

**:**

Tre timmar senare hade de fyra protokoll förda med ministeriets dikteringsutrustning som användes vid förhör, och ministeriets sanningsserum. Resultatet var allvarligare än någon kunde ana, tre av aurorerna som grupp, skulle döda den fjärde, med Potters trollspö, varpå det skulle bli något som kunde se ut som strid, där de tre försvarade sina liv — men att Potter till slut träffades av en benkrossarbesvärjelse och en skärbesvärjelse på sådant sätt att han skulle dö nästan direkt. Allt det beordrat av Dolores Umbridge, men sanktionerat av ministern själv – som de uttryckte det vid förhören.

"Vad Tror du om det här Harry?" Undrade Amelia.

"Två saker, A. ministern vill få bort mig, men jag tror inte han skulle sätta sig i en utpressningssituation, genom att ge sitt godkännande till det. B. Dolores agerar utan ministerns vetskap, han kommer naturligtvis att neka till uppgifterna, men två dödsätare i aurorgruppen som är hans personliga livvaktsstyrka, kan det ge anledning att kontrollera samtliga aurorer och samtliga på ministeriet, det här kan vara det som gör det möjligt? Men först Dolores Umbridge kallas till DUELL till döds, därför att hon har försökt mörda mig genom handräckning. Hon ska ha sin man som sekundant, trots att han är på Azkaban nu. Det gör det till en familjeangelägenhet. Duellen bör kunna göras i slutet av månaden."

"Är det vettigt Harry?" Undrade rektorn som hade varit väldigt tyst.

"_Men Albus – lelle, LAGEN kräver det._ Den lag från 1344 som du själv var med om att förlänga 1898. Den kräver att när ett mordförsök mot en person i en _nobel_ familj, som min, utsätts för mord alternativt mordförsök, _ska_ den angripna familjen möta den som angripit dem — duell till döds är en av möjliga åtgärder, och den enda kvar eftersom den familjen inte har de pengar som krävs, alltså jag kan kräva — och JAG KRÄVER att de betalar mig lika mycket som jag redan har, för att slippa duellen, jag kan kräva mindre, men inte mer än jag själv har. Kan du inte de lagar du själv varit med om att förlänga? — Nä — du är väl för gammal för det, men detta är _för den goda sakens skull_."

Alla i rummet kunde se hur Albus försökte krympa sig, och lämnade kommentaren obesvarad.

—

Senare samma dag hade både Dolores och ministern förhörts under sanningsserums inverkan och åter igen blev Harry _sannspådd_, ministern hade inte givit några mer direktiv än att han ville veta vad det talades om bland Slytherins elever, då det rörde misstankar om olagligheter vid ministeriet. Dolores Umbridge hade själv velat hämnas sin makes öde framkallat av Harry Potter, och såg ett ypperligt tillfälle att _lösa problemet_.

**:**

Duellen hade varit en otrevlig syn för Albus, för han som stora rådets representant var genom den uppgiften en som inte kunde neka att vara med, som vittne.

Harry hade varit ytterst effektiv, små, ytterst små, skärbesvärjelser kapade små jack ur öronen av motståndaren. Han hade i den ordväxling som föregick duellen klarat ut att han skulle _märka dem som man märker boskap — på öronen_.

Att han gjorde det först på ena sidan sedan den andra, var mest för att han visade att han kunde, dessutom blöder det otrevligt att få bitar skurna av öronen.

Efter det fortsatte han på den ej trollspöförande handen, den kapades centimeter för centimeter med ett frammanat överhettat stål. Allt medan Dolores försökte med döds- och tortyrförbannelser. Efter att vänstra armen var borta spydde en del av åskådarna då Dolores huvud skars bort från kroppen. Och hennes man, som var beordrad sekundant tog över och rönte så gott som samma öde men under kortare tid än den tid Dolores tvingades uppleva det.

Efter det blev det transaktion av familjens egendomar, inte för att det var så mycket, men bland böckerna fanns en del intressanta anteckningar. Dessutom hade Dolores sparat breven hon fått från Lucius Malfoy, intressant läsning tyckte Harry, eftersom det _föreslog_ hur hon skulle arbeta för att ordna vissa typer av lagar.

—

**EOC**


	5. 5 — MALFOY & SNAPE

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

**5 — Malfoy & Snape**

Frånsett efterspelet på ministeriet var det lugnt, Harry hade fått besked om att det han först trodde skulle vara Slytherins ring, men det var _bara_ Gaunts, den fanns nu i hans valv, rensat från besvärjelser och från horcrux. Att övertala Kreacher att använda Gryffindors svärd att utföra Regulus order, att förstöra föremålet, hade varit ett lirkande innan Kreacher ens gav med sig att han hade den uppgiften.

Men när det var över, så blev Kreacher ytterst samarbetsvillig, och Harry talade om att huset, som det såg ut var en skam för familjen och att familjens överhuvud ansåg det inte vara värdigt honom att sätta sin fot där — som det såg ut. Harry lyckades också klara ut med Kreacher, att han skulle hålla ALLA andra än master Sirius Black borta från huset, oavsett vem som tidigare hade gett dem tillträde. Harry var dessutom mycket pådrivande att Kreacher, mycket väl kunde ha känslor för sin forna härskarinna — som nu var tavla, men han fick _order_ att endast ta order och anvisningar från levande personer, som företrädde den sanna Lord Black, eller honom själv.

Sirius hade av hälsoskäl valt att stanna i Västindien ännu några månader, han planerade att komma tillbaks under våren.

Kreacher blev villrådig när Harry poängterade att då han själv visserligen var blodsadopterad en gång i tiden, så var han ändå inte behörig att träda in förrän master Sirius Black givit honom tillträde. Med det övertygades husalven att han hade en uppgift att fylla. Ordna så att hans värdiga master kunde känna sig välkommen där, när han valde att komma tillbaks.

Med det skulle alla kända horcrux vara avklarade, men i Harrys minnen ruvade ändå återuppståndelsen av terroristen. Riddles herrgård var ett minne blott, liksom gravgården var en stor pöl med vatten, därför skulle en möjlig återuppståndelse ske på annat sätt och annat ställe. Harry kunde inte låta sig följa med i den gamla tidslinjalen, att lita på den — det kunde gå ännu sämre.

Efter att rutinerna stabiliserade sig på Hogwarts återgick lugnet där. Harry satt med i lektionerna för försvar, och besvärjelser. Inte för att han behövde det utan mer för att han ville se dem han hade som 'klasskamrater', runor och aritmetik var trots allt något han behövde lära sig.

Det hade blivit ganska stor uppståndelse när hans boggart hoppade mellan en mängd olika former inklusive en höggravid ung flicka, innan den slutligen stannade sin omformering som ett diffust moln. Remus hade varit beredd att stiga in emellan Harry och boggarten, ifall den skulle anta formen av Voldemort, dementor eller basilisk. Men hans ingripande behövdes inte. Till allas förvåning backade Dementorn tillbaks in i sitt skyddande skåp.

— Harry tänkte tillbaks på det —

"Det där är en mycket ovanlig syn." Hade professor Lupin sagt, innan han fortsatte. "En boggart som inte kan hitta det minsta bakom ett skyddat medvetande vet inte vad personen är rädd för – det gör att den själv blir rädd, och då har den bara sin grundform att falla tillbaks till. Det andra, det jag tror vi såg här. Lord Potter, kändes det i tankarna som att du _värderade_ de hotföremål som boggarten växlade mellan, men avskrev dem som egentlig fara?"

"Jo, något i den stilen, men jag ser dem inte som ofarliga, bara inte farliga nog att jag skulle vara rädd för dem, ha respekt — JA, men inte vara rädd för. En del av dem är väl inte farliga utifrån ett fysiskt tillstånd, det finns faror av psykisk art också, som den höggravida flickan som exempel. Naturligtvis utgör hon ingen fysisk risk — men vad kan en hyperantagonerad fader till henne göra? Eller i en verklig situation — vad gör media av det? Så på sätt och vis utgör hon en risk."

"Hon såg inte ut som någon i klasserna — vad jag kunde se." Sa Remus.

"Du förstår _vi celebriteter_ har många galna människor att drabbas av, det där är ett exempel en av dem, andra exempel har jag sett här på Hogwarts — i skepnaden av både vuxna och elever. En flicka som påstår att en _celebritet_ är den som är fader till hennes väntade barn ger rubriker i tidningen. Det ingår i min klass att vi måste tänka oss för med tanke på den faran. I det ingår, att alltid kontrollera det man dricker och äter för exempelvis kärleksdroger eller andra saker som kan påverka omdömet."

"Jo det är ju en syn på tillvaron förstås."

—

Hans _extralektioner_ för att ha en orsak att kunna patronusbesvärjelsen hade gått utmärkt. Däremot hade det blivit ännu en konfrontation med Snape som kom in som ersättare för Remus vid ett tillfälle Harry inte var beredd på. Harry satt kvar, bara det att han diskret besvärjde Snape att han hade samma silverintolerans som Remus hade. Snape skulle komma att ha enorma smärtor vid några nätter med fullmåne efter det tillfället, medan alla tester för _lykánthropos_ skulle visa negativt resultat, vilket naturligtvis var positivt — för honom, inte heller eller tappade Snape självkontrollen över sina handlingar vid de tillfällena.

_Straffet_ för det från Snapes sida innebar att han slutade tillverka antivarulvsdrogen till Remus, men Harry hade redan övervägt, och övat för att vara beredd att lösa av Snape, vid hans kommande sorti från Hogwarts. Remus hade redan en stabil leverans, men från ett amerikanskt recept, den stoppade även förvandlingen, men inte problemet som sådant.

Remus förblev inkapabel att göra något mer än vila efterföljande dag, men det var ändå en avsevärd förbättring mot Snapes recept. Så _straffet_ upplevde Remus som en belöning, men han fick inte avslöja varifrån medicinen kom, bara att han köpte den på _uggleorder_. Dumbledore hade naturligtvis varit orolig när Snape kategoriskt vägrade att _hjälpa till_, det var så Dumbledore fick vetskap att den nya varianten fanns, vilket hetsade upp Snape ännu mer när han i sin tur fick veta att Remus fick av det. Snape hade naturligtvis läst om även den upptäckten i trolldrycksbladet. Receptet var under patent och hölls hemligt, för att få del av den kostade det _licensavgift_ att få göra avtal att använda det, något han inte hade tänk hjälpa med.

Men vintersolståndet närmade sig, och med det den avtalade duellen — huset Malfoy mot huset Potter.

**:**

"Vi har idag samlats för att bevittna duellen mellan huset Malfoy och huset Potter. Huset Malfoy representeras av husets överhuvud Lucius Malfoy med sin sekundant Severus Snape, lärare på Hogwarts.

"Huset Potter representeras av Lord Potter som är familjen Potters överhuvud. Tidigare i höst mer eller mindre _styckade_ han fru och herr Umbridge i en annan duell. Reglerna har granskats i detalj, därför att som sekundant för huset Potter står husalven Dobby, som fram till förra läsåret var _slav_ i familjen Malfoy. Inget i reglerna förhindrar den möjligheten då husalven Dobby är fri och ställer upp vid Lord Potters sida av vänskaplig grund, till skillnad från en slavbunden huslav som INTE kan användas i en duell.

"Kombattanterna var redan från början helt klara med att det handlar om en _traditionell_ duell där ALLT GÅR. Reglerna för det dikterar att den utmanade tar fram de föremål som får användas, utöver det egna trollspöt. De skall finnas i sådan mängd att båda kombattanterna kan göra motsvarande, val.

"En gren av regelboken säger att den som utmanat väljer bland de valbara och den utmanade skall då välja det andra exemplaret av de motsvarande vapnen. Men en annan del av reglerna öppnar för att det är _fritt val_ från vapenbordet. Det innebär att som vi exempelvis har här fyra set med duellpistoler, Lucius Malfoy kan fritt ta fyra av dem, ett från vartdera setet. Men är inte tvungen att stanna vid det. Oavsett vilket eller vilka vapen Malfoy tar, är Potter fri att välja vad han vill, så länge han inte tar mer än hälften av var sak som finns erbjudet från början.

"Duellpistolerna är inte laddade i förväg — och då reglerna endast medger val av vapen, inte någon mer förberedelse med dem kan de inte laddas förrän duellen har börjat. Däremot är det naturligtvis tillåtet att använda magi för att ladda dem inför användning, efter att duellen är igång.

"Det är också fritt för kombattanterna att flytta över saker till den del som är reserverad avlastningsplats för respektive sida, och sedan kalla in saker från det de har valt. Kontraktet är kontrollerat och har vunnit laga kraft, och därmed kommer minst ett familjenamn att sluta här idag. I den händelse Lord Potter utgår med vinst har båda på hans motståndare fallit.

"För att klara ut alla följdverkningar klaras det ut redan från början, skulle både Lucius Malfoy och Harry Potter dö idag, och husalven Dobby besegrar Severus Snape som sekundanter, ärver husalven Dobby husen Potter, Malfoy och Snape. Reglerna har granskats i detalj och inget kan hindra det. De som stödjer sig på att husalver INTE FÅR skada oss övriga, kan glömma det, de har all rätt att försvara sig själv och dem de har som _familj_, skilj på _tjänstgör hos_ och _familj_. Fria husalver har ingen restriktion i någon form mer än vad alla andra individer har. Därför finns det inga hinder för husalven Dobby att använda det han kan, för att _döda_, vilket denna duell går ut på, helt enligt vår tradition.

"Kombattanderna väljer ut de primära och sekundära vapnen från bordet, kombattanterna disponerar marmorblocken på vardera sidan att placera sina andrahandsval på."

"Har du skrivit testamentet Potter." Skrockade Malfoy, för att irritera Harry.

"Du verkar dåligt informerad, vinnaren tar allt — det går FÖRE testamenten, så det du än har försökt stuva undan, sedan kontraktet skapades — är MITT, så snart resultatet är fastställt."

Harry kunde se hur Lucius ansikte vitnade lite, och ögonen fick en annan glans medan Lucius kände magins grepp, när det nu fördes på tal. Harry hade varit förutseende och hade med en notering i kontraktet att vid duellen skulle familjeegendomen vara som den var vid kontraktets tecknande. Normal konsumtion tilläts, men avsiktlig fördelning av pengar eller egendom, ansågs som kontraktsbrott, det skulle drabba den inneboende magiska potentialen, vilket Lucius Malfoy sannolikt inte hade räknat med.

Harry såg också att Lucius tittade på vad Harry flyttade över till sin sida. Harry kunde inte, som reglarna var utformade, välja först, av exempelvis pistolerna i respektive väskor, först efter att han hade erbjudit Malfoy att välja kunde han ta det som var kvar, eller om Lucius avböjde val av det kunde han själv välja ett av dem, och Harry erbjöd – och lastade in till sin sida.

"Du lastar på dig som om du tror vi ska hålla på hela dagen, men jag ska inte plåga dig så länge, jag har faktiskt beställt bord till i eftermiddag på _Ming Garden_ för att fira segern."

"Inte en reservation jag tänker ta över, men tack för att du sa till, så jag kan tala om för dem att stryka den på grund av att beställaren inte har möjlighet att komma. Jag ser att du har försökt stuva undan en del, hur mycket skulle Cornelius få för dementorerna — du fixade det med Markus veckan innan vi möttes på tidningen. Jag har hans bekännelse för det han skulle göra för din räkning, Amelia har fått det minnet, så vare sig du vinner eller inte — så faller du. Lova att du säger 'hej' från mig till Far och Mor, om du hinner se dem innan du kommer till pannrummet för att skyffla kol."

Harry kunde se att Lucius var så nära kokpunkten att ett ord ytterligare kunde få honom att explodera. Snape försökte hålla sitt ansikte neutralt, men det signalerade misstro, så Harry fortsatte.

"Du — Severus, det var dumt av dig att godta Lusses begäran, jag ville se dig falla och dra med Dumbledore i fallet. Men valet var ditt, men du har nu bara några sekunder innan de slutliga orden och duellen börjar, att ångra dig."

"TRO inget Potter, skulle du mot förmodan överleva Lucius behandling av dig så gör jag din pina kort efter det." Snäste Severus.

"Ditt val. Vinner du — efter att Lusse och jag fallit så får du både Potters och Malfoys att föra vidare — synd bara att du är så impotent att du inte ens får till en arvinge till din egen linje, än mindre till tre linjer, men å andra sidan fäller du mig — tar Dobby ner dig, som de sa nyss."

Harry var glad att det inte var en skolangelägenhet för i så fall skulle han tvingas skura kittlar och toaletter med tandborste resten av tiden på Hogwarts, om han hade gått kvar som vanlig elev.

"Kombattanterna intar sina platser, sekundanterna stiger åt sidan. Klara — ? —" Med det började en fjäder falla mellan Lucius och Harry.

Så snart fjädern nådde mark blixtrade det till och med det började Lucius en mängd snabba, men tydligt svaga _crucio_ alla med lite varierad riktning, men det spelade inte så stor roll för där Harry hade stått fanns enbart ett rökmoln. Det finurliga med Malfoys taktik var att inga sköldar skulle stoppa dem, men på försvararens sida var fördelen att en träff var ytterst kortvarig, om den träffade skulle det normalt vara oerhört svårt att göra något i flera sekunder. Så det var normalt en vinnande taktik, men Harry såg att Lucius besvärjelser var mycket svaga, mot vad han mindes från tidigare tillfällen.

Så snart duellen var igång mer kastade än släppte Harry ett par av klumparna som han tog på vapenbordet, de var rökbomber. Simultant gjorde han en ljusvrängningsbesvärjelse på sig själv, vanligen kallad _osynlighetsbesvärjelse_. Han kombinerade den med en illusion av att han stod kvar, så genom röken syntes han stå kvar, trots att han hade flyttat sig därifrån, det såg ut som att han inte bekoms av besvärjelserna. Lucius försökte förstå, och sände en _finite_ vilket tog bort bilden av Harry från röken, men innan Lucius hann se något av det förvandlades hans kropp till en halv tum tjock blodig massa under ett stort massivt marmorblock som föll ned över honom.

Även Harry kunde höra den kollektiva inandning publiken gjorde, Snapes ögon spärrades upp ordentligt. Det hade inte ens varit en strid, mindre än åtta sekunder och _tjofs_.

"Severus Snape, stig in på arenan." Uppmanade speakern, och en klart störd Snape steg in. "Bara att fortsätta, duellen har börjat så vänta inte på någon ny startsignal."

Det blev Snapes väckarklocka, men innan han ens hade hunnit rikta in sig hördes en smäll medan eldflamman och röken lämnade pistolen Harry höll i skrek Severus ut sin smärta när hans knäskål träffades, i nästa ögonblick krossades Snapes vänstra axel och armen flög bort från kroppen, anslaget vred även hans kropp ett halvt varv, och i nästa ögonblick slets Snapes krossade huvud bort från hans kropp. Utöver dunsen på arenan hördes det som ett eko av de åskådare som svimmade. Men Harry hade varit beredd, han såg att trots att Snapes krossade huvud dunsade ner på marken en bot bort att det skimrat magisk energi mot honom någon sekund efter det.

Mindre än en 30 sekunder hade det tagit från att fjädern nådde mark tills två _förhatliga_ individer på Voldemorts sida — var eliminerade, lagligt.

"Om ingen finner Lucius Malfoy vid liv under det där marmorblocket går segern till familjen Potter, då det ännu finns en mikroskopisk möjlighet att huset Malfoy kan fortsätta kampen avvaktar vi svaret."

Tre aurorer kom in och fick undan blocket, de kunde snabbt konstatera att Lucius Malfoy hade slutat existera.

"Segern i denna duell går till Huset Potter. Lord Potter vad är din avsikt med huset Malfoy?"

"Rensa det på innehåll, och avsluta namnet med att alla får kunskap om hans aktivitet som den dödsätare, och mördare han var. Du har minnet från Markus Flint hoppas jag, och enligt den information Hogwarts har gett mig så är det Lucius Malfoy som dödade Flint, för att han misslyckades med uppgiften han hade fått, och att den drabbade hans son. Jag Lord Potter — begär av magin att återställa det som Lucius Malfoy försökt säkra bort från mig i den händelse jag skulle vinna, det är utanför antalets ram att dela ut sina tillgångar i förväg."

Inom sig kände Harry hur många saker flyttade från andra ställen som Parkinsons Fudges Crabbes. Han kände också kontakten med tre husalver och en kvinna som knöts till honom.

Det blev en hel det dokument som skulle signeras, det Harry INTE hade haft en aning om, var de vasaller huset Malfoy hade, de hade svurit in sig under Lucius Malfoy. Därför följde de också med, Crabbe, Parkinson, Goyle, Nott och till hans stora förvåning Cornelius Fudge. När han började inse att han _ägde_ dem började han även förstå Fudges situation, men också sin egen — som minister via sin förlängda arm.

**:**

Naturligtvis var det många som förvånades över den brutala och _aggressiva_ framtoning Harry Potter hade gått in i duellen med, och Liisa som skrev om Harry Potters vardagsliv hade frågorna till honom och hans svar med i sina reportage.

"Var det inte lite väl brutalt?" Var frågor som ofta kom, Harrys svar, kom alltid i formen.

"DÖD är DÖD, duellen handlade om att några av oss skulle DÖ, jag tänkte aldrig tillåta det att bli mig. Så varför ge möjligheten till det genom att inte göra resultatet snabbt. Hade det varit avsett som ett familjenöje för publiken, då skulle vi ha tagit betalt för det och hållit på några timmar, nu handlade det om att döda eller dödas — så fort som möjligt."

Harry fick stor hjälp av Dobby, och tillsammans med de övriga husalverna i tidigare Malfoys tjänst samlades det in 329 miljoner galleons som var utspridda i olika _säkra_ hus inom dödsägargruppen. Formellt hade Harry redan ägandet över dem då de var att betrakta som Voldemorts krigskassa. Men de hanterades av Lucius Malfoy, och det var bara han, utöver Voldemort personligen som kunde ta fram dem, men nu genom att Lucius förlorade till Harry, så kunde hans alver hämta in det.

Dumbledore hade naturligtvis haft sura kommentarer, medan Harry bara hänvisade honom till ministeriet, om han hade klagomål. Men alla som såg Dumbledore, såg att han var illa berörd av Harry Potters agerande. Men allt hade gått lagligt till, och han hade även fått se minnet av Potter's _syn_ i Markus Flints ögon, genom Amelias försorg, däremot inte Flints minnen som Harry hade säkrat vid deras möte.

Eleverna vid Slytherin kände igen en maktfaktor när de såg en, och Potter, var en maktfaktor. Han hade brutalt tagit huvudet av deras husföreståndare i en ärlig kamp, på mindre än tid. Ingen ville stöta sig, han hade tidigare visat att han _kunde_ mer än han ville visa. Aurorkonfrontationen innan på rektorns expedition hade varit ett sådant exempel, den hade de läst Liisas reportage om.

Direkt efter Snapes fall, erbjöd sig Harry att ta lektionerna i trolldryck under tiden fram till påsk, eller tills en annan lärare kunde hittas, då Albus inte hade någon annan att sätta in, räknade han med att få kontakten med Potter på en, för honom, trevligare nivå.

Och Harry hade gjort det på sitt sätt. Alla hade fått de lektioner som de skulle ha haft de första veckorna. Efter det hoppade han in i respektive årskurs nivå. Någon ersättare hade inte kommit, så det bara fortsatte med Harry som lärare på den positionen.

När det närmade sig påsk hade Albus blivit ytterst besviken, men också bestört, därför att Harry hade delat ut ett _frågeformulär_ tidningen hade ordnat, alla eleverna skulle fylla i det, men istället för att lämna det till skolans personal samlades de in av Liisa. På tidningen sammanställdes frågorna och svaren, presentationen kom i tidningen.

_Lord Potter, har hållit lektioner i trolldryckslära för Hogwarts elever sedan Severus Snape omkom i duellen han deltog i på framlidne Malfoys sida. För att få en rättvis bedömning skapades ett frågeformulär här på tidningen, det tryckes upp genom oss och eleverna i trolldryckslära har svarat._

_Vi på redaktionen har sammanställt frågorna och svaren. Frågorna kan grupperas som följer:_

_Anser du att du fick den information du behövde ha fått om ämnet innan du kom till första klassens första dag?_

_Alla utom ett fåtal, som är elever från familjer med lång tradition i magivärlden svarade NEJ, på den delen._

_Efter att ha fått jämföra olika instruktörers sätt att 'lära ut ämnet' anser du att den ordinarie läraren du tidigare hade lyckades förklara grunderna i ämnet?_

_Här är svaret genomgripande, NEJ._

_Nu när du har haft en ersättare, har du nu fått en bättre uppfattning om ämnet?_

_Genomgripande svar, JA._

_De lektioner du hade i ämnet innan Potter tog över, anser du att läraren förklarade ämnet?_

_Geniomgrimande NEJ._

_Lord Potter lär ju inte ha varit en framstående elev i ämnet, enligt tidigare lärarens yttranden och borde därför inte ha förmågan att kunna lära ut till andra, vad har du att säga om det utan att skriva en uppsats?_

_Här var det många varianter på svarsformuleringar, men alla gick de ut på att Potter måste ha läst grundläggande teori för ämnet, han talade även om vilka böcker eleverna borde läsa eller ha läst, han kunde dessutom låna ut böcker de kunde köpa om de ville, och hade de böckerna varit med på första årets boklista, så hade ämnet fått en helt annan klang._

_Inför var gång vi skulle göra en trolldryck under en lektion FÖRKLARADE Potter vad vi särskilt skulle vara uppmärksamma på, det gjorde aldrig Snape, han bara sa 'receptet är på tavlan — ni har X antal minuter på er'. Några i 6'e klass skrev 'Skulle jag ha haft Potter som lärare skulle jag ha klarat OWL med glans, men tack vare att Potter öppnade en klass för oss som bara fick 'E' så har vi en möjlighet att komma vidare, det är skillnad som natt och dag mellan deras förmåga att lära ut — till Potters fördel.'_

—

_((Enligt egen vår egen Liisa Lennon har Potter läst själv en hel del i ämnet dels under sommaren och under hela höstterminen, och det verkar ha hjälpt. Jo, det finns svar som inte är så positiva över Potters inhopp, men när vi har låtit vår reporter Liisa Lennon titta närmare på dem som skrivit ner Potter, så förstår vi att deras svar inte är objektiva.))_

_Så är det helt igenom, läs alla frågorna och svaren, i helgbilagan, där kommer Liisa Lennon även att ha intervjuer med de elever som ställer upp för det. Vi kan dock redan nu säga att personalen har gett olika orsaker när de har avböjt att kommentera dessa uppgifter._

_Dessutom ska det tilläggas att Lord Potter har köpt tjänsten från St. Mungos personal att kvalitetsbedöma den produktion eleverna har lämnat in till granskning. Så inga bedömningar har varit vare sig subjektivt bedömda eller bedömda av okunnig personal, som en del av svaren har hävdat, uteslutande av de som hade negativa bedömningar om Potters kompetens._

_Det bör också nämnas att Lord Potter själv valde att göra ett utökat NEWT-test i trolldryck direkt efter att Severus Snape dog i duellen. Lord Potters resultat är i nivå med de som tar mästarcertifiket. Hans egen kommentar på det var 'får jag bara ro att läsa receptet och anvisningar så är det inga problem.', Och det har han visat prov på._

—

Albus lade undan tidningen, många hade framfört synpunkter genom åren, men aldrig trodde han att förödmjukelsen skulle komma så öppet. Men att Potter skulle kunna läsa in så mycket under så kort tid hade han svårt att förstå. Men ämnet är så gott som självmarkerande. Även Lupin fått tillstånd att tala om att det var Harry som bryggde hans förbättrade motmedel sedan Snape flippade ur.

** Lärarmötet **

"Då har ni sett tidningen alla, Potter, var det nödvändigt att göra så där?"

"Eftersom du hade så stort förtroende för en skitstövel, så känns det som att det var det enda sättet att visa hur stor skitstövel han verkligen var, så JO — det var nödvändigt att visa allmänheten vad det är de har betalat för under åren med Snevillius."

"Tala inte illa om de döda Potter." Sa Minerva vasst.

"Du hörde honom aldrig tala om min far — inför klassen— så yttra dig inte i saker du inte vet. Jag vet var hans grav är — och på den pissar jag så fort jag kommer åt — med hälsning från far och mor."

"Vad har det blivit av dig?" Fortsatte hon.

"Bemöter de jag bemötts av på samma nivå. Sluta med glirigheter mot mig — och håll dig till ämnet."

"Potter, kan du fortsätta läsåret ut med trolldryckslära, jag har inte lyckats övertala Slughorn att komma tillbaks ännu?"

"Jag kan — men frågan är om jag _vill_, jag lovade att fylla ut till påsk, du hade tiden på dig att hitta en ersättare, och släpar du hit sluggan — så åker du ut samtidigt som han."

"Å varför då — om jag får fråga." Sköt Minerva in.

"_Albus — lelle_, minns du inte varför du ersatte honom med Snivillius? — Pedofileri, mellan lärare och unga pojkar är inget jag kommer att låta få fortsätta här på Hogwarts så länge jag är här, nu när jag vet att jag _äger_ det.

"VA" hördes många röster.

"Jo, Albus här lärde sig det av Snape, och med det åkte Sluggan ut å Snape in. Snape var en av dem Sluggan _lekte_ med, Tom Riddle var en annan."

"HUR VET DU?" Undrade Albus förvånat, men med sträv röst.

"Och det frågar DU av alla. Porträtten _Albus lelle_, de hör – de ser – de vet. Och till mig berättar de — eftersom jag är _behörig att veta_. Och försök inte med fler glömskebesvärjelser på mig, jag har säkrat mig mot det."

"Nå — kan du fortsätta?"

"Ja — om frågan kommer från rätt instans, ministeriets avdelning för utbildning och skolärenden. Frågar de — blir jag anställd av dem med lärarstatus, som det nu är, är jag en elev som _**oavlönad**_ hjälper till där det behövs, kvitterar du ut lönen för det ämnet också."

"Jag ordnar det." Sa Albus avslaget, för att inte visa att han reagerade på lönefrågan, han var glad att ingen annan verkade ha reagerat.

"Potter, är du beredd att avlägga NEWT i försvar?" Undrade Remus.

"Nej, inte i något annat ämne heller."

"Du verkade inte ha några svårigheter på duellbanan, jag såg minnen från Umbridges öde, det var duell med sting må jag säga." Fortsatte han.

"Vidden av vad jag har gjort i duell, och vad som enligt boken krävs är lite olika."

"Det där marmorblocket, var en oerhörd akt i förvandlingskonstens ämne Potter, varför inte ta testen så har du behörigheterna klara."

"Du såg inte det som hände, på vapenbordet fanns fyra geléklumpar de hade väldigt god vidhäftningsförmåga. Marmorblocket hade målats så att det såg ut som ett bord med den duk ovanpå, det hade vi båda som avlastningsyta.

"Så snart duellen började, maskerade jag mig, som ni kanske såg, samtidigt som det blev en skenbild av mig kvar. Den verkliga maskeringen var för att inte Lucius skulle se att mitt vapenbord försvann innan han fick det över huvudet. Medan röken hindrade honom att se avlägsnade jag duken med allt ovanpå. Sen gjorde jag flyttnyckel av gelén och slängde fast den på blocket. När flyttnyckeln kom kontakt det marmorn aktiverades den — det flyttade blocket till platsen en bit ovanför Lucius. Enkel magi på flyttnyckelnivå, och lagligt."

"Lagligt — ? — för dig att göra flyttnycklar?"

"Utanför duellen — svarar jag inte på, men i duellen var även dödsförbannelser tillåtna, så då 'allt går' är även det inom reglerna, det granskades dessutom och godkändes — i efterhand. Dessutom, fick jag den tid på mig jag behövde att torka krutet, och ladda pistolen innan Snape kom in på arenan"

"Torka krutet?"

"Ja — inte tror ni väl att jag lät krutet i kruthornen vara torrt, det var fuktat med patologisk sprit, 99 procent etylalkohol, en enkel besvärjelse gjorde om alkoholen det till etandinitrat, vilket bara höjde effekten lite."

"Vad hade hänt om Malfoy försökt använde en av dem?" Undrade Flitwick

"Utan att få bort eller ändra alkoholen — inget, eller möjligen att kulan fallit på golvet under dess väg mot mig, men mest troligt hade krutet aldrig ens fattat eld."

"Var det — enligt reglerna?"

"Jo — därför att ALLT krut var lika, kollade den regeltolkning i förväg, det var därför som det nämndes att pistolerna INTE var laddade, jag tror han kände på krutet och kände att det var lätt fuktigt. Den som ville använda det skulle själv kvalitetsbedöma krutet, det finns moment om det i regeltolkningarna."

"Men du är alltså fortfarande 'elev' i de andra ämnena?"

"Nej — blir jag officiell lärare i trolldryckstillverkning, då är jag inte elev samtidigt, men det blir endast till terminsslut, efter det är jag lite för upptagen på obestämd tid."

—

**EOC**


	6. 6 — ÅRSAVSLUTNING

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

—

**6 — Årsavslutning ***

Visst hade det varit svårt för Harry att utestänga alla dem han hade haft som vänner i många år. Han mindes dem — men samtidigt hade han ett annat perspektiv på dem. Han förklarade för dem att de utsattes för onödig fara ett vara involverad med honom.

Hermione hade han haft svårast att avvisa, men efter att han hade kommit in i sin lägenhet, Gryffindors lägenhet, blev det lättare. Ron hade naturligtvis tidigt haft sina utfall, speciellt after att han fick veta att penninginflödet avbröts, och att Arthur själv beslagtog de stulna pengarna och lämnade dem, med den ränta han kunde avvara, till Amelia Bones.

Att _berömmelsen hade stigit Potter åt huvudet_, var den vanligast förekommande klyschan han kastade ur sig, det var också en av de saker som Harry hade spunnit vidare på, inte minst för att placera Ronald Weasley i samma grupp som Severus Snape.

Hermione hade ganska raskt märkt på de lektioner hon delade med Harry under hösten att han _kunde_ det hon inte kunde, det hade tagit udden av att han _måste_ vara med på lektioner. Efter jul när hon fick Harry som lärare i trolldryckstillverkning och han verkligen lärde ut, även saker som hon inte hade lärt sig trots allt hon hade läst extra i ämnet, förstod hon att Harry inte hade slagit dank under hösten.

Men, visst saknade Harry en del av kontakterna med _sin grupp_, men han visste nu också hur falska många av dem var. Han var inte längre _en av dem_, om han ens någon gång hade varit det. Han var tillbaks för att _de inte skulle behöva dö i onödan_, men det kändes ensamt.

—

Fudge hade inledningsvis hoppats bli fri när Lucius föll, men insåg tidigt att det som skedde var att han fick ett nytt _överhuvud_.

"Cornelius, du vet lika väl som jag vet nu, att du nu är _livegen_ under mig, som du tidigare var det under Lucius förut. Sköt jobbet, och lär dig väldigt snabbt vad jag representerar, jobba i den andan och det fungerar, gör mig besviken och din personliga assistent på heltid blir en dementor. Är vi överens"

"Jo. jag har förstått att du har principer."

"Ja, och varje gång du för samtal med någon, ska det föras protokoll på det, och en kopia av det ska till mig, märker jag att du försöker fuska — så — skyll dig själv. Inga ingrepp som de mot Rubeus Hagrid förra året godkänns. Förstått?"

"Ja."

"Och en sak ytterligare, lönen, du har inte högre än Amelia Bones har, fixa det. Dessutom, se till att Arthur Weasley's avdelning får bättre arbetsförhållande, och en passande lön för hans arbete. De gör ett utomordentligt jobb, även om det oftast handlade om ett rädda dem som utsatts för Malfoys försök att väcka de omagiskas vetskap om vår existens."

Det Harry hade lite _svårt_ att anpassa sig till, löste han efter lite brevskrivning med Sirius, som nu hade återvänt eftersom han var frikänd. Narcissa Black blev löst från äktenskapet med Lucius Malfoy, med det släpptes den magiska bindningen till Harry, till både hans och Narcissa's lättnad, bindningen skulle ha lett till _äktenskapliga skyldigheter_ mellan mannen och kvinnan i förhållandet om det hade fått fortsätta, båda kände magins vilja i det.

Däremot hade Liisa och Harry haft en del privata sammankomster utanför _jobbet_, vid ett tillfälle under slutet av terminen blev det lite diskussion.

"Harry, nu har jag följt dig under snart två hela terminer, några saker är helt klara för mig. Endera är du en med samma förmågor som Nymfodora Tonks, hon är tredje året i aurorutbildningen och hon kan förändra sitt utseende. Eller så har du något annat som gör att du ser annorlunda ut, och vi har ju varit ute lite och jag vet att du har möjligheter att se annorlunda ut. Men Harry Potter ska se ut ungefär som du ser ut, jag har sett bilder från de föregående åren. Vem är du, och var är den äkta Harry?"

"Harry _dog_, om ungefär tjugo år. Hur världen såg ut då — vill du inte veta. Vår chef vet, och därför har jag de rättigheter jag har — döda dem som måste dödas, _men helst_, så det är lagligt, eller ser ut som olyckor."

"Så i den unga kroppen bor en äldre — du?"

"För att göra en lång berättelse kort — jo."

"Det här året har jag försökt komma på vad det är som varit, för jag har inte kunnat hitta att du är någon annan än du — samtidigt som det är omöjligt att det är du. Men det du sa, förklarar en del."

"Känns det bättre?"

"Jo, mycket bättre. Och för dig?"

"Jo, någon att tala med — har jag saknat. Någon med samma _åldersläge_ om du förstår hur jag menar."

"Jag tror det. Skulle du ta illa upp om vi sover tillsammans i natt?"

"Utan krav på något annat — så skulle jag uppskatta det. Jag — i den här kroppen är . . . är nog i din ålder, men kroppen är så ung den ser ut att vara."

"Du — jag tror du har samma typ av problem som en viss typ av sexuellt felformade personer har. En som egentligen är _kvinna_ men i en manskropp, eller omvänt. Alltså inte en man i en manskropp som söker män. Förstår du hur jag menar, . . Okej, för dig är det en vuxen man — men i en barnkropp. Inom dig har du en vuxen mans erfarenheter — och behov, medan den unga kroppen inte svarar upp till den förutsättningen, förstår du hur jag menar?"

"Jag tror det, och det är förbannat ensamt. Hermione, som jag _förra året_, på sätt å vis skulle kunna se som en framtida flickvän, nu, — nu känns hon som ett barn — ja nästan som en dotter, jag var tvungen att bryta helt med dem, för att inte _göra bort mig_."

"Jo — det var då jag började undra på _vem du är_, vad ska du, vi, göra efter att läsåret är slut?"

"Ta semester, med lite polyjuice så kan jag uppträda i en äldre skepnad och _leva ut_ lite av de inre förtryckta drifterna."

"Ska vi börja redan nu här hemma?"

"Tror du att du vill det, blir inte det lite av känslan barnarov?"

"Därför ska vi inte ha några krav. — okej?"

"Okej."

** — **

A:N/ (( NEJ — det blev inget sexuellt intimt ))

** — **

Den natten blev början på en ny förståelse dem emellan, och de började planera saker _tillsammans_, de hade fått klart på DoM att de bildade ett _team_, men utåt skulle det se ut som att Liisa var journalist som följde _Pojken-som-överlevde_.

Skolåret närmade sig sitt slut, och flera av eleverna i årskurs fem och sju började komma fram till Harry vid måltiderna och inför alla andra tacka Harry för att de nu hade fått chansen att komma vidare. Hans sätt att lära ut trolldryckstillverkning gjorde att de hade klarat sig bra på provet.

Harry såg att både Minerva och Albus tog vid sig, de visste båda vad det egentligen visade, hur usel Snape hade varit.

Det var på sista lärarmötet som frågan kom.

"Potter, nu efter en termin som lärare, kan du tänka dig att vi förlänger förordningen?"

"För det första så är det bara ett par månader, jag har varit _lärare_, tiden före det ar jag en oavlönad elev som hjälpte till. Avtalet som ministeriet tecknade med mig är utan klausul om förlängning, därför går det inte att förlänga. Dessutom är det nu inte ett _akut_ behov, eftersom du har mer än två månader på dig att hitta en _kompetent_ lärare i ämnet."

"En kompetent, ser jag framför mig, det har dina resultat visat, jag har också pratat med provförrättarna, utan att ha slutomdömet klart så gör de redan nu den preliminära bedömningen att du har tre gånger så många som Snape någonsin hade att få toppbetyg, dessutom hade han sällan färre än hälften med betyg'A' och sämre, alltså rätt många underkända. Av det de har sett, har du ingen underkänd. Några få, kommer att ha 'A' men huvuddelen kommer att ha 'E' och 'O', och det på endast ett halvt läsår. De har frågat om det är några andra förutsättningar än att du tagit över Snapes tider och utbildningsplaner. Så — jag ser framför mig en mycket kompetent lärare."

"Det måste ändå gå via ministeriet, och jag ska ha semester hela sommaren. Och om jag ska acceptera ska allt vara klart senast första augusti, annars blir jag upptagen på annat håll."

"Får man fråga på vad sätt du blir upptagen?"

"Jag tänkte resa runt i världen, och lära mig magi på olika ställen, det ger en större bredd på det."

"Men du behövs här hemma." Var rektorns snabba kommentar.

"Du har visst glömt att Dursley's omkom i en trafikolycka. Och _behövs_ ser jag ingen som helst grund till."

"Dursleys?" Undrade Minerva.

"Jag läser tidningarna och framför allt de som jag är berörda av. Jo, enligt polisrapporten, som jag fick ta del av som enda anhörig genom moster Petunia, så hade Dudley berättat innan han dog att Margret, Vernons syster, hade sträckt sig fram från baksätet och tagit tag i ratten och vridit den, när hon trodde hon såg något framför bilen. Läkarna som obducerade dem alla konstaterade att hon hade två å en halv promille alkohol i blodet och en förtvinad lever, Vernon och Petunia var inte helt fria de heller, men inom lagens nivåer att köra. Dudley dog två dager efter de övriga. Jag var faktiskt på deras begravning, det var en av de saker jag som _celebritet_ var utanför Hogwarts på."

"Det hade jag ingen aning om, jag borde ha haft det." Sa Albus förskräckt

"Jag tvingade Arabella Figg med en ed på hennes liv, att inte berätta det för dig. Det skulle bara tynga ditt sinne, och _för den goda sakens skull_ — höll vi tyst om det."

"Jag tror ditt sätt är lite mindre trevligt om du ska ha det där sättet här."

"Ja — jag vet det, men det är faktiskt inte jag som ber att få vara här. Det är du, som försöker hitta alla möjliga sätt att ha mig här. När tänker du berätta för mig om profetian?"

"VAD vet du om det?"

"När jag tog på mig ringarna, så öppnades även familjevalvet för mig. Du kunde aldrig komma in där, däremot kunde du genom tveksamma beslut tvångslåna ägarandelar, med det att det kallades 'att förvalta'. Det hindrade ungefär 65 miljoner galleons att komma mig tillgodo genom åren du hade dem. MEN, i valvet fanns BREV, det var brev som visade vem som var hemlighållaren, och en del andra saker, men det är inte skolangelägenheter, så tillbaks till ämnet. JAG — har inget behov att vara här på Hogwarts nästa år — eller andra år heller."

"Förslag på prefekter för nästa år, … …"

Så fortsatte lärarmötet, och Harry visste att Dumbledore tänkte besöka Nr 4 Privet Drive så snart kan kom ifrån. Han skulle bli förvånad, när han inte kunde komma i närheten av området ens.

Kusiner ärver inte, och unge Dudley hade överlevt sina föräldrar och var därför ENDA arvinge, men han själv saknade arvingar. Att Dursleys testamente förespråkade Vernons syster som arvinge ifall Dudley också var omkommen, saknade betydelse, det som hade betydelse var att testamentena skrev bort Harry Potter från alla möjligheter att ärva dem. Därför blev det statens avdelning, den så kallade _arvsfonden_, som blev ägare av arvet.

Men sen kom kravet från fastighetsägaren, på ej betald hyra, samt avtalad underhållsrenovering som inte hade utförts. Kravet på hyra var så formulerat att de hade _uppskov_ med betalning av hyran och när Harry Potter blev 17 år, krediterades kravet. Men då de inte längre kunde härbärgera Harry Potter — förföll all ackumulerad hyra till betalning. Därför kom kravet mot dödsboet att överstiga kapitalet efter bokslut.

Testamentet hade varit mycket klart utskrivet och det handlade om en _påkostad_ begravning, och Harry hade hjälpt till att det blivit dyrare än planerat, han visste att han inget hade att hämta därifrån.

Huset bar för mörka minnen för Harry att ens bry sig om det, så när det var klart med alla dokument för dödsboet lät han ett städföretag städa ur och göra klart för försäljning. Det var just familjen Potter som stod som ägare, men via ett fastighetsbolag, som ägdes av familjen.

Harry hade bett Gringotts att hjälpa till att ordna så att inga med magisk förmåga kunde komma i närheten utan att må rysligt illa. Med det kunde han lägga minnet av sin tid där till handlingarna. Han skulle aldrig med behöva se dem, och utan att själv ha orsakat deras hädanfärd.

* — *

Första veckan efter att Hogwarts var förbi kallades Harry och Liisa till chefen DoM för ett planeringsmöte.

"Hur har det gått under året, utöver det vi har sett öppet?"

"Börja du Harry, som är huvudpersonen i det här." sa Liisa.

"Okej, för att göra det kort då. Bättre än väntat, men med mindre resultat än jag hade hoppats på. Men Malfoys, försvann, det var bra, ännu bättre var att det öppnade för Umbridge, tidigt. Sen vet jag inte om det ska vara allmän kännedom att ministern var insvuren vasall under Malfoy, och är det under mig nu genom hans förlust."

"Liisa?"

"När jag fick klart för mig vilken _kraft_ Harry har, blev det intressantare, men innan det var det lite nervpirrande. Jag har förstått att det var Harry som ändrade dementorernas mål — jag bara inte begriper hur. Men sen skulle vilken journalist som helst ha klarat av det jag har gjort."

"Harry något att säga om dementorerna?"

"Ja — jag såg till att de inte skulle komma in till _oss_. Jag hade planerat att flytta signalfyren till dit den ändå hamnade, men den fastnade på Dracos sko, så jag behövde aldrig göra mer än det jag sagt, se till att inget fastnade på dörren. Men någon ska hämta in en besvärjelse från asien, _'Spiculum'_ den förmår trycka in rå magisk energi i formen av en lans i det man stöter den emot, dementorer kan dö av den."

"Så det var därför de försvann."

"Ja, men det är inte dags att visa den besvärjelsen öppet ännu."

"Hur trivs ni att jobba samman?"

De tittade på varandra innan Harry svarade, "Bra, hon vet varifrån jag kommer, och hon har sagt om sin _familj_."

"Harry är bra, och jag tror vi är bra för varandra, synd bara att det är så stor åldersskillnad mellan oss."

"Jag har ett förslag, Harry, 14 år — är för ung för att bli tagen på allvar, 15 är i absolut yngsta laget, men betydligt bättre än 14. Albus Dumbledore har börjat agera för att få rådet att placera honom som din _förmyndare_. Får han igenom det, vilket faktiskt är möjligt, så bestämmer han. Vi har ett förlag."

"Jag lyssnar."

"Om du går med på det — så emigrerar du till Grekland, de har inga officiella samarbetsavtal med oss. Emigrerar du _innan_ han har fått igenom det, har han inte längre någon möjlighet att nå dig. Vi _inom avdelningen_ samarbetar med deras motsvarighet, du börjar hos dem, men tar en _utbildning_, den är på tre år. Det gör att du kommer ut från den tre år äldre, trots att vart år är en kalendervecka. För att göra det helt seriöst så söker de plats för dig i en annan skola — där du går avslutningsåret. Hogwarts kommer att ha en treskoletävling, och det innebär att du trots det kommer tillbaks, men då Albus försök inte kunde verkställas då du inte var kvar i landet så har han inte något förmyndarskap över dig."

"Så jag kommer att skola mig i seriös stridsmagi, och en del hemligheter, blir officiellt tre år äldre, och går avslutningsåret . . . under Karkaroff kan jag anta."

"Ja. Liisa, vi har tittat på ditt förhållande, det är nu det blir fundersamt, är du beredd att börja om som ung?"

"Förklara mer."

"Jo, du fick ju ett valv på Gringotts när du blev femton, det betyder att de har blod av dig, från då du var femton, egentligen var det när du var fjorton de ordnade den saken, men du fick valvet när du var femton. Med en egenadoptionsföryngringsdryck, kan du bli din egen mor så att säga. Resultatet av det blir att ditt utseende förändras lite, samt att du blir till den ålder då ditt blod togs. Gör du det, men gör det i Grekland kan ni träna tillsammans, och ha en gemensam framtid, naturligtvis kommer ni tillbaks hit sen ni har gått ut Hogw . . . den skola det nu blir."

"Harry — har jag någon framtid med dig?"

"Vi kommer att ha gemensamma saker att tala om, vi kommer att vara otroligt ensamma om vi blir med andra, och jag har lärt mig gilla dig."

"Blir jag inte en av _barnen_ som du nämnde de andra på Hogwarts är för dig?"

"Nä — jag vet vad vi är. Så — jo om du känner att du vill ge dig själv en ny chans för en familj — så är jag med."

"Innan ni hoppar på det, Dumbledore tog emot en profetia, den finns här, och den kan Harry eller Voldemort eller Dumbledore ta del av, därför att den berör de tre. Vi vet också att Voldemort fick veta en del av den, genom Snape, och att Potters och Longbottoms fick veta _att_ det finns en profetia som berör endera Harry eller Neville. Det vi tror, är att Dumbledore är en större bov än många tror."

"Det förvånar inte mig om han är svartare än Voldemort." Svarade Harry snabbt.

"Tre dagar före duellen togs Snape in för förhör, det var då Lucius lämnade in uppgiften om sin sekundant. Under sanningsserums inverkan bekräftade han att Voldemorts märke hindrar de märkta att tala med oinvigda om vad som händer hos dem. Vi vet också att Snape kunde tala med Dumbledore obehindrat om vad som hände i kretsen kring Voldemort. Vi kunde inte göra något som tvingade honom att bryta den, det skulle ha inverkat på Malfoys sida för duellen. Men förstå nu att Dumbledore måste ha varit involverad så att Snape kunde tala öppet med honom."

"Jag lyssnar, och jag förvånas inte."

"Vad kommer du själv fram till — utifrån din vy."

"Att Dumbledore behövde — behöver, någon som spelar med schackbrädets svarta pjäser medan han själv spelar de vita. Allt medan kungarna på planen hade en gemensam agenda. Vit gör dragen före svart."

"Det ligger mycket i det, nå — vad säger ni två, ska ni emigrera?"

De tittade på varandra och båda nickade.

"Okej, innan det och medan allt förbereds där borta har vi lite drastiska saker att utföra. Ni båda spelar nyckelroller i det."

—

**EOC**


	7. 7 — RÄTTEGÅNGAR

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

—

*** 7 — Rättegångar ***

Det ordandes för rättegångar och arkebuseringar. En av Harrys vasaller, Crabbe, användes som inkallare. Harry satte sitt trollspö till märket, och förnam närverket, en sak han hade lärt sig i sin förra framtid med det kunde han kalla på enskilda personer, som om det var Voldemort själv som kallade — och de kom, förhördes både för vad de hade gjort — och vad de kunde tänkas göra om de fick möjlighet igen.

Den domstol som var förberedd fällde sina domar, och arkebuseringarna verkställdes. 168 kallades in, förhördes — fälldes — i de flesta fall, avrättades, allt protokollfört men utan att det publicerades något om det, ännu på en tid. Harrys vasaller kunde han magiskt begränsa rörligheten för, med order att INTE reagera på märket fick de behålla sina liv — tills vidare, de kunde komma till nytta.

Harry visste genom nätverket att Pettigrew hade rymt, den informationen hade inte kommit tjänstevägen, eller nått tidningarna, likaså förnam han Karkaroff, det gav honom lite idéer. Han förstod nu att det fanns tillräckligt många kvar för att _väcka upp_ Voldi igen, men inte så många att han omgående skulle vara någon större fara. Så länge han kunde få tillgång till en av Voldemorts märkta kunde han _koppla upp sig_ i närverket och läsa av det.

Även de dödsätare som var intagna på Azkaban behölls, de skulle utgöra ett mål för Voldi, om han kunde förkroppsliga sig. För lyckades han med det utan att någon annan reagerade på det, skulle han med största sannolikhet försöka göra dem fria. Därför förbereddes det för ett dramatiskt _sista_ försvar, autodestruktion, när han fanns där.

Ombyggnaden av cellavdelningarna hade planerats sedan en tid, nu blev det mer detaljerat. Och _säkerhetsförordningen_ förklarade att det ALDRIG fick förekomma att två slussdörrar var öppna samtidigt. Inte heller får cellsidans slussdörr vara öppen samtidigt som en celldörr öppnades, inte heller fick tre eller fler celldörrar vara öppna samtidigt. Alla vakterna tvingades ta ED på att lyda den förordningen. I största hemlighet hade det blivit de kombinationerna som var den utlösande mekanismen till totalförstörelsen av Azkaban, ingen på plats skulle överleva det.

Ordern till personalen var också att i händelse av ett angrepp — fly, använd nödflyttnycklarna. Det skulle också generera att halsringarna som fångarna utrustats med aktiverades, det var flyttnycklar som Gringotts hade försett dem med, och de flyttade fångarna till celler de hyrde ut. Voldemort skulle bli förvånad om han angrep. Alla dessa _extra_ saker var det ytterst få personer som kände till.

** : **

Det hade visserligen varit kategoriska rättegångar, men juridiskt var de korrekta, en försvarare var utsedd, alla förhördes under sanningsbetryggande omständigheter, och det blev några som dömdes till Azkaban, de var de som kunde svara att de INTE ville fortsätta under Voldemort. Alla som avsåg fortsätta under honom slutade sina dagar där.

Det var allt medan Harry och Liisa badade i Medelhavet innan de skulle göra sina livs tre komprimerade år. Harry hade innan han lämnade England gett ett besked till ministeriets avdelning för utbildningsfrågor att han _inte_ längre stod till deras disposition. Han hade stigit in vid ett mycket akut behov, och om han med sin _ringa_ utbildning kunde höja elevernas resultat borde de titta på vad Hogwarts hade i lärarkåren.

—

**EOC**


	8. 8 — ÖVERLEVNADSUTBILDNING

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

—

**8 — Överlevnadsutbildning ***

Tre intensiva år, tung aurorutbildning, med tonvikten lagd på att _överleva_ under svåra förhållanden. Kroppsligt var de inga atleter, men de var smidigare än vidje, och starkare än stål, uthålliga som få. Vid undervattensövningar klarade de att utan magi vara under vatten mer än nio minuter som var den gräns de själva satte.

De kunde hitta mat och vatten i naturen, både i torra varma områden och i kalla frusna fjäll. De lärde sig att kunna göra vapen av det mesta, och hitta ämnen att skapa magiska fokalhjälpmedel av. Kort sagt de blev överlevnadsexperter.

De gick även igenom det de Europeiska skolorna normalt hade i sina årsklasser, det för att de skulle kunna referera till den kunskapen och till en årskurs, även om de haft privat skolning. Harry skulle visserligen kunna referera till Hogwarts tre första år, men Liisa fick ett nytt namn, och behövde något att referera till.

Marion Gomez, tredje dotter i en familj med traditioner, familjen som sådan hade omkommit vid en olycka som hade naturliga orsaker. Och det hade varit osäkert om det fanns möjligheter att hitta någon överlevande — men Marion hade hittats. Bara det att den _äkta Marion_, inte hade överlevt. Familjen hade inte heller några stora rikedomar, så ingen blev lidande på att någon annan kunde låna namnet — en tid.

Men de hade även nått nivåerna att de testade av för diplomcertifikat, vilket hade högre grad än mästarexamen, men testtagaren behövde inte ha utvecklat något eget. Harry hade sina certifikat i trolldryckstillverkning, besvärjelser och försvar. Liisa hade sina i akutsjukvård, förvandlingskonst och mental magi. Planen var att Liisa skulle återta sitt rätta namn några år senare.

Det var med den bakgrunden som Harry Potter, och Marion Gomez via Grekiska ministeriets avdelning för utbildning hade blivit antagna till Durmstrang Institute att gå sista året.

När de hade kommit till Durmstrang insåg de att de skulle komma att behöva allt de hade lärt sig de tre senaste åren för att överleva de två första veckorna, efter det hade de klättrat upp tillräckligt högt i hierarkin, för att bli respekterade, men det hade kostat många andra elever tid på skolans sjukavdelning. Men sådana var reglerna, öppna utmaningar var helt enligt reglerna, men angrepp i ryggen bestraffades även av skolledningen.

Det blev så att både Harry och Marion utöver många andra utsågs att vara med i den grupp som skulle till Hogwarts. Det var därför många på Hogwarts, både elever och lärare blev förvånade när både Krum och Potter klev i land från båten som Durmstrang anlände med. Ännu mer förvånade blev de då det stod klart att Harry gick i 7'e klass och var 17 år fyllda, det stod så även i hans personpost på ministeriet när Albus begärde uppgift därifrån.

Så blev det bägaren, och svaret ur den kom som väntat.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour och inte mindre än Harry Potter OCH Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor.

"Potter vad menas med detta?" Kom från tre håll, de tre rektorerna.

"Jag har satt mitt namn, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, men då jag knappt har varit på Durmstrang mer än en månad, bestämde jag mig för att anmäla mig under min privata skola, _Mediterran Magic Fast Learning_. Det är den som gör ett läsår under den komprimerade tiden av en kalendervecka."

"Men TVÅ gånger?"

"Vilken skola stor det på de två?"

"_MMFL_ på den med Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, och _Balticum_ på den med enbart Harry Potter."

"Det bevisar alltså att någon här vill ha mig med i tävlingen, någon som har möjligheten att påverka bägaren. Föresten har ni kontrollerat att det är _rätt bägare_?"

Alla vuxna, var officiella personer, endera rektorn för respektive skola eller ministerieofficiella personer. De såg ut som fågelungar — Stora öppna munnar.

"_Albus — lelle_, är du verkligen säker på att det är rätt bägare, ska du inte testa den?"

"Gör dig inte löjlig — och i såna här sammanhang, kan vi hålla gammalt groll borta."

"Okej — som du säger, men kolla bägaren — för säkerhets skull."

Albus hämtade in bägaren och började besvärjelser, och närmade sig paniken allt medan hans rörelser blev yvigare.

"Det är något som är fel med den, det är _inte_ rätt bägare, den ser visserligen ut som den rätta, men det är inte den jag satte ut."

"Alltså gills inte de namnen, och då börjar vi om från början alltså, med den rätta bägaren nu — och de som vill sätter in sina namn medan vi ser på. Det fördröjer bara någon timme, och första uppgiften är ju inte förrän om flera veckor — eller hur?"

"Vad vet du om detta Potter?" Frågade Albus strävt nu.

"Berättade Minerva någon gång för dig om mina förutsägelser för förra året? Jag fick högsta betyg i spådomskonst på min OWL. Så, jag gjorde en kopia av bägaren direkt den kom på plats, gömde den rätta, och med det har jag inga krav på mig att delta, _två_ gånger. När vi nu sätter bägaren synligt i stora salen och de som vill anmäla sig sätter dit sina namn medan vi tittar på, då kan det inte bli någon som sätter andras namn i, eller hur? Frågan är — får jag anmäla mig under min skola? För under Hogwats fana avser jag inte tävla. För Durmstrang kan jag egentligen inte tävla för jag har inte gått ett helt läsår där."

"Plocka fram den rätta bägaren, och låt oss diskutera den frågan oss emellan. Ni övriga går tillbaks till stora salen."

Harry hämtade den äkta bägaren, hans besvärjelser på kopian var att de tre från hans minne, samt alla med hans eget namn på skulle poppa upp. Nu var det bevisat att det fanns krafter som var i rörelse. Det betydde också att _Nagini_ måste finnas i trakten, hon var visserligen inte horcrux ännu, men varför vänta.

Det blev lite av en antiklimax när det stod klart att de som önskade sätta sina namn till tävlingen skulle göra det _igen_ därför att Potter hade bytt ut den ordinarie bägaren till en kopia. De som skrattade mest var tvillingarna Weasley, för de kunde se och uppskatta ett verkligt busstreck. Den som kunde byta ut den bägaren och få den att uppföra sig så realistiskt — den hade kapacitet. Albus började förklara.

"Den vi känner som Harry Potter, visade förra året att han kunde mer än han borde ha kunnat, nu vet vi varför. Han har gått minst tre år i en skola som tidigare var helt okänd, den nyttjar tidskomprimering. Därför har han läst upp sig till minst årskurs sex, och ville visa sina färdigheter att spela oss här på Hogwarts ett spratt, genom att byta ut den verkliga bägaren till en som han själv _programmerade_.

"Men det har också givit oss en tankeställare, Potter sa att han programmerade _sin_ bägare att ge de namn han själv skulle ha valt ut för de tre skolorna — samt ALLA namn som bar hans eget namn. Han hade även satt i sitt namn, för att kunna förklara sitt tilltag och ge oss chansen att göra om det med _rätt_ bägare denna gång.

"Det som hände såg ni, hans namn kom två gånger, om han inte hade bytt ut bägaren till sin kopia hade han varit tvungen att tävla TVÅ gånger för alla moment. Detta på grund av att någon annan också satte i hans namn.

"Därför ska ni som känner för att testa er för tävlingen, sätta ert namn under det att vi alla ser vem som stoppar i sitt namn, och innan namnet sätts i bägaren ska det visas upp för oss tre rektorer. Potter har begärt att få testa för att tävla för den skola han har varit vid, och det har beviljats, men då han och Marion är de enda två eleverna här från den skolan sätts förutsättningen att han inte kan komma på fråga om han inte är i klass med de övriga som bägaren väljer ut — vilka det nu blir. Forma kön, ni har femton minuter på er."

—

"Första namn — För Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, rätt gissat av Potter. Grattis Diggory, nästa namn för — Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour, jag må säga Potter är en verklig spåman, återstår Durmstrang, ska det bli . . . Jo Viktor Krum, tre rätt av tre möjliga, jag ger mitt erkännande till Potter, så får vi se om bägaren finner honom kapab . . Ja där kom det för MMFL Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, då är det officiellt det är en tävling för fyra skolor.

—

Harry hade redan diskuterat möjligheterna av att delta, om han deltog, skulle Voldis grupp förmodligen fokusera på slutmomentet och honom, men om han inte deltog, skulle ett angrepp kunna komma oväntat, när som helst. Harry skulle använda en av sina vasaller med märke och ansluta sig till nätverket, och på så sätt försöka hitta Pettigrew. In som Phoenix och ut igen, det skulle fungera, samt att det skulle ge dem platsen Voldi hade valt. Men varför inte dessutom använda formen av basilisk och städa lite på platsen.

Redan innan det var dags för första delmomentet hade Harry hämtat in Peter Pettigrew, och Barty Cruch Jr, samt att han hade stoppat in _babyfiguren_ av Voldemort i en sarkofag vars väggar var bestod av två stycken en tum tjock härdat glas, allt utan minsta öppning.

Stålnäten i glasen kopplades till vardera polen i en högspänningsgenerator, med en ordentligt stor kondensator. Minsta överslag ifall en vålnad av voldemort försökte tränga igenom skulle den brännas upp. Horcruxen var omhändertagna, så snart allt var ordnat skulle de sista resterna av Voldemort erbjudas som aperitif till någon av dementorerna. Hela den delen gjordes utan att Potters närvaro visades.

Men tävlingen kunde genomföras, nu med den rätte Moody, och med ärliga villkor. Drakar blev det naturligtvis, Harry hade delat ut ett brev till de övriga deltagarna, där han hade skickat med ett spådomskort, med drakar på.

Drakar är drakar, och varför interferera med dem, när man med magi kan skapa sig en gång under markytan till redet under drakes ägg, bara låta dem falla ner på ett skyddat och kontrollerat sätt, simultant med att marken som tillfälligt försvann bort åter kom på plats. De äkta äggen kunde han lämna till Charlie som han visste att var en av drakadministratörerna. Han var tillbaks på mindre än fem minuter, snabbaste tiden av alla, och helt oskadd.

Det var vid julbalen det blev allmänt känt att Harry Potter var förlovad med Marion Gomez. Det var också nu som han pratade med Marion under dansen — när han visste att han var tillräckligt nära de andra tävlande, var för sig naturligtvis, hur han hade kommit på att han kunde höra ägget hörbart när han själv var i vattnet och öppnade det under ytan. På så sätt hade han förmedlat det utan att göra det uppenbart att han gav dem lösningen, avsiktligt.

Det han däremot inte uppskattade, och tänkte avstyra, var att utsätta sig själv eller Marion för vatteninnevånarna. Han visste också att _velas_ var i fejd med vattenfolket. Förra gången hade han inte vetat det, och han visste inte vad som skulle ha hänt Garbrielle om han inte hade tagit med henne upp. Men om Fleur hade kommit simmande genom vattnet — då hade känslorna svämmat över för vattenfolket, då hade ingen av velorna kommit upp tillbaks till ytan. Utan att Fleur ska riskera något, så SKA Gabby UPP, utan att han eller Marion skulle ner.

Sånt kallas _planering_ och eftersom de hade fått _ledtråden_ var det tillåtet att planera. Dagen före andra momentet anmälde Marion sig sjuk, bara det att i hennes ställe fanns Harrys _attrapp_. Det var en formförändrad golem, som på hans kommando skulle återta sin rätta form, och med det brister det som höll den fast. Den skulle genast omsluta alla övriga i gisslan i en sfär som direkt ersatte vattnet i sfären med luft, och på det sättet evakuerades alla i gisslan snabbt upp till ytan. Han hade dessutom bett sina medtävlande att de skulle ge honom tre minuter innan någon hoppade ner i vattnet.

Tävlingsdagen kom, och när det blev dags för uppgiften stod Harry där _välklädd_, medan de tre övriga var iförda simkläder under sina kappor.

"_Färdiga_ Sextio minuter från _NU_." Hördes det, Harry satte en visselpipa till munnen och en genomträngande vissling hördes. Och 117 sekunder senare sprängdes ytan av en stor sfär som hade med sig tre av gisslan, medan Marin gick ner från åskådarplats till Harry — till Dumbledores oerhörda förvåning.

"H . . Ho . . . hon var där nere . . . hur?" Stammade han fram.

"Nä — sånt där kallas planering. Dessutom, är det så snedvridna förutsättningar att ni borde buras in hela gruppen. Velas — och vattenfolket — du kunde ha orsakat att deras vapenvila upphörde nu, genom att avsiktligt skapa en konfrontation dem emellan är enligt internationell lag strängt förbjudet. Utan att gå händelserna i förväg, kan jag tänka mig att en internationell domstol, kommer att utdöma ett skadestånd på storleksordningen 50 miljoner galleons att delas mellan parterna — som kompensation."

"Dumbledore, — Potter har rätt, vi har redan lämnat in anklagelsen mot dig när vi förstod vad du hade gjort denna morgon." Förklarade Appoline, Fleur's och Gabrielles mor. Dumbledore mindes nu, och visste att han hade trampat på något illa.

"Dumbledore — jag varnade dig för detta, men du insisterade på att det här momentet var ofarligt. Jag är inte så säker på att någondera av flickorna skulle ha kommit upp levande, det finns för många incidenter genom åren för att riskera ännu ett." Nästan fräste Maxime, Fleurs rektor.

Nere vid vattnet hade det blivit nästan kalabalik, vattenfolket hade inte uppskattat den _skada_ sfären hade åsamkat, genom den enorma virvel som blev resultatet, det orsakade skador nere i deras bostadsområde. Men Harry och Marion, Cedric och Chu samt Fleut och Gabbe, men också Viktor och Hermione tog det alla lugnt. De tre övriga tävlande visste med säkerhet nu att Harry Potter ansåg tävlingen vara en fars, och han visade att han behärskade momenten.

Hermione hade i smyg beundrat sin _vän_ för hon hade aldrig slutat beundra honom, förra året insåg hon att de var i olika divisioner, hela Hogwarts var ett par divisioner under Lord Potter. Duellen mot Malfoy/Snape hade visat det. Två dödsätare och de hade inte minsta chans, hon var dessutom helt övertygad att det var han som hade lett dementorerna mot unge Malfoy. Hon var också övertygad att den enda som kunde ha eliminerat alla dementorerna var just han — hon bara inte visste hur. Hon såg till att hon mötte honom privat.

"Harry, har du tid ett par minuter."

"Okej Hermione, hur har du det?"

"Utan dig — tråkigt, men jag förstår, men jag hoppas få fortsätta vara din vän."

"Det får du, men att vara min vän officiellt, innebär att du utsätter dig för onödiga faror, de som vill mig illa — skadar mina vänner. Det är som jag sa i början förra läsåret, håll er borta från mig — det kan rädda era liv."

"Skolan du representerar — hur kommer man in på den?"

"Det är _min skola_, egentligen jag och mina lärare, men vi blev tvungen att registrera den som skola för att det skulle bli _lagligt_. Den har bara funnits i tre kalenderveckor, men utbildat mig och Marion i tre år, nu är den i vila, så den tar inte in några elever nu."

"Kunde du inte ha erbjudit mig att komma med då?"

"Är du grekisk medborgare?"

"Nej — hur så?"

"Den är endast öppen för grekiska medborgare, britterna har förbjudit tidskomprimerad utbildning, de har förbjudit transmeditional minnesdelning, dessutom har de förbjudit blodsmagi. De förbjuder även utbildning i necromagi, och en mängd besvärjelsetyper kallar de för _mörk magi_ som de kategoriskt fördömer. Så — tyvärr."

"Men du är ju . . . eller är du inte?"

"Nej, så snart jag gick ut från Hogwarts förra läsåret, började jag min emigration. Du förstår, Dumbledore ville få stora rådet att deklarera att jag behövde en förmyndare över mig, och att han var den _mest passande_. Så snart jag hade fått veta det — var jag utanför landets gränser. Och Grekland tog emot mig. Det var där jag förde upp vad jag behövde, så fixade vi det."

"Och Marion?"

"Hon fanns, och hennes situation, och min passade ihop, så hon kom med, och vi gillade varandra så mycket att vi förlovade oss innan vi valde att ansluta till Durmstrang, för att läsa sista året, och avlägga testen för betygen bland andra elever i en känd skola."

"Jag är glad att det har gått bra för dig. Ron och jag har inget gemensamt, efter att du försvann, och när jag fick reda på att de hade stulit av dig, slutade jag helt att hjälpa honom. Neville och jag däremot är mer nära, men jag tror inte hans farmor, uppskattar mig — för det jag är."

"Hon är för gammal för att förstå den moderna tillvaron, så du har nog rätt i det. Jag tror att du bör sikta på att läsa omagisk kunskap parallellt med magisk. Sök till universitet efter Hogwarts, men du kanske måste testa av för att komma in då du inte har de rätta betygen härifrån. Det jag lovar dig – är att jag ska sponsra dina studier. Hör med Gringotts när du kommer dit, om det inte är så att ett valv väntar på dig. Var beredd att du måste blodssignera kontraktet, men de har bot mot skadan, det svider en stund. Men efter det har valvet blodsmagi som skydd."

"Inte ska du behöva göra det, Harry."

"Jag behöver inte, men du ställde upp för mig när jag behövde, och jag har råd att sponsra dig, var inte orolig att jag tror att jag _köper dig_ det gör jag inte. Dessutom, vill du ju officiellt vara min vän, så kan jag inordna dig under familjen Potters _paraply_. Du som inte har magiska föräldrar, har väldigt osäker status i magivärlden. I princip kan såna som Ron Weasley _proklamera_ dig som sin."

"VA?"

"Det låter hemskt, men brittiska lagarna är sådana, tills du är myndig och har etablerat dig själv, kan en som är av minst fem generationer magisk härstamning begära den typen av förhållande. En med börd, typ Neville, hans familj skulle _aldrig_ gå med på att Neville proklamerar en första generationens magikunnig flicka till sin gemål, dessutom är inte Neville en som skulle göra så. Ronald Weasley däremot, skulle inte ha den motsättningen i familjen, och jag kan se han göra det. Men han måste själv vara minst 15 år fyllda, och ha klarat sina OWL, du däremot måste vara 17 år och ha klarat NEWT och ha etablerat dig ett par år i det magiska samhället, för att ha någon möjlighet att undvika att tvingas in i det."

"Är verkligen lagen så urbota snedvriden?"

"Ja tyvärr, men den bottnar i vilka som sitter i lagstiftande församling, inga som inte har minst 5 generationer magiska föräldrar får väljas in där sen går de i arv, då kanske du förstår hur det kommer sig att den typen av lagar finns. Så — vill du undvika det, dra till USA, eller inordna dig under ett _paraply_, av någon du litar på. Det ger den som är paraplyet rättigheter att bestämma, men känner du mig, så vet du hur jag ser på det. Jag lämnar dokumenten och den text du behöver läsa på Gringotts."

"Tack, och tack för att du talade om det."

"Väl bekomme, och du — om min situation hade varit annorlunda, kunde det vara du som är i Marions ställe, så sälj dig inte billigt, för att uttrycka det enkelt. Det finns bra folk där ute också — men det är glest mellan dem, och jag är nu inte så försynt som jag var innan förra läsåret. Som du vet har jag dödat, och kommer att döda igen, om det behövs."

"Men du gör det lagligt — eller hur?"

"Ja, jag har lagen på min sida, eller hade förut, när jag bodde här, nu är jag _gäst i landet_, vilket betyder att jag inte har någon lagligt rätt att göra annat än försvara mig själv. Jag har inte rätten att göra en duellutmaning, och vid försvar får jag endast avväpna, inte skada eller döda."

"Men hur kan du då _skydda_ mig?"

"Det är det som är det intressanta, finns du som invånare här, och är under mitt paraply då uppstår rätten för mig att skydda dig, på alla sätt, inklusive att döda den som bär hand på dig, eller förolämpar dig — om den personen är myndig, annars är det personens far, eller familjeöverhuvud som svarar för följderna."

"Okej, jag tror jag förstår."

"Som sagt, när du kommer till London, ta dig till Gringotts, läs igenom och överväg om du godtar det, annars be dem hjälpa dig att komma till USA eller Australien — om du vill ha en framtid som är bättre än att vara barnspruta till Weasleys. Eller till någon annan som inte får tag i någon på annat sätt."

"Är det vanligt att det går till så?"

"Mer vanligt än de flesta tror. Därför att det oftast utformas på mer . . . diskret sätt. Den som drabbas fattar inte att den är lurad, och man försöker undvika att visa hur det går genom att linda in det så att det ser ut som _bästa lösningen_ i ett svårt fall."

"Hur långt upp i åldern är man utsatt, du nämnde om att jag skulle ha klarat avslutningsbetygen, det räcker inte eller hur?"

"Jo om du har en bra ekonomisk bas, utan att ha någon som bär upp dig, då finns det möjligheter, som det heter, att du har din försörjning tryggad. Så länge du inte är gift, är du föremål för _möjliga anspråk_, men har du bättre ekonomi än den som begär, då går det att överklaga begäran, och få det stoppat. Tänk också på att i magiska äktenskap är det inte ett _likaförhållande_, magiska äktenskap är patriarkariska såvida det inte handlar om en _Lady_ som äktar en _ofrälse_ då är familjen matriarkarisk."

"Varför har de inga klasser som lär ut det?"

"Varför ge en indikation att det verkligen är så illa, för dem som har nytta av det."

"Tack Harry — för att du bryr dig. Skulle jag ha fått veta om detta ifall jag inte hade frågat dig nu?"

"Jo, innan vi åker härifrån skulle jag ha sett till att du får den informationen. Viktor, är en kändis, men han är i grund å botten en ganska blyg person under en yta som han måste ha genom sitt kändisskap. Men — han är inte främmande för att nyttja den möjligheten jag nämnde."

"Tack — och lycka till med Marion — också."

**:**

Tiden malde på vidare, och snart var det dags för sista delmomentet i tävlingen. Harry hade fått full bedömning i första momentet, andra momentet likaså, även om det var protester, men det visade sig att Harry i princip hade stoppat en blodsfejd att blossa upp igen. Då ingen av de tävlande ens hade hoppat ner i vattnet men alla ur gisslan var tillbaks på mindre än tre minuter fick _alla_ full poäng.

Det gav dock Harry ett litet försprång. Tillräckligt för att han skulle hinna göra kortdistansteleportering, något han och Marion Liisa hade lärt sig under den tidskomprimerade utbildningen. Det fanns _inga_ möjligheter att hindra förflyttningen, så länge det fanns minst ett par kvadrattum stor öppning till nästa position.

Tre snabba hopp genom labyrintens raka sidor gav honom tillräckligt med insynsskydd för att, anta sin ormform, efter det var det bara att ta sig framåt. Han stötte på flera typer av _monster_, men de tålde inte att se in i basiliskens ögon, även om han i den formen var avsevärt mindre än den han hade mött för många år sedan.

Men han kom snabbt på att lättaste sättet att ta sig fram var att använda övre delen av den häck som bildade väggar i labyrinten. När han hörde att Fleur, som sista tävlande, släpptes in i labyrinten kunde han se bordet med trofén. Utan att förlora tid placerade han _sin egen_ pokal i dess ställe. Den var visserligen märkt lite annorlunda än den ordinarie trofén, och flyttnyckel i den hade lite annat villkor för att aktiveras ut till tävlingsledningen.

Själv krympte han den ordinarie pokalen samt plockade fram ett par _presenter_, och som phoenix greppade han de sistnämnda med ena foten, och sedan trofén med den andra. Simultant med att den droppade av honom på mottagningsplatsen — flammade han sig rakt upp 4000 meter.

Efter att han hade sett att han inte fanns ovanför Hogwarts släppte han presenterna, varpå han lät sig glida undan. Han såg eldklotet som bildades, och han visste att några inte mådde så bra. När han släppte _presenterna_ släppte magin som höll dem lätta och små. Medan de föll återtog de som normala storlek, och vid tusen meters höjd började de separera i mindre enheter, alla med femton kilo sprängmedel innanför ett splittrande hölje av fragmenterat stål. De större hade lite mer fördröjning än de små pilformade föremålen som först slog ner. De var en typ av modifierad antimagigenerator, ingen form av magi skulle vara möjlig så länge den fungerade, och det innebar ungefär tills branden i brandbomberna som följde efter sprängbomberna hade brunnit en stund.

En halv timme senare vandrade Harry omkring och städade upp på platsen. 47 personer, några av dem kände han igen, Igor Karkaroff var en av dem, Albus Dumbledore en annan, Cornelius Fudge var en av dem. Ludo Bagman . . . Harry började fundera på om han hade gjort ett oerhört misstag. Men han städade undan de bevis han kunde hitta, platsen skulle inte bära minsta spår av hans _presenter_ när han var färdig.

Slutligen brände han ner formen av den ordinarie trofén till utfluten metall och dumpade den i havet innan han återvände till Hogwarts. Han valde taket på astronomitornet som angöringsplats, så gick han ned därifrån. Han tänkte aldrig nämna om det han hade sett efter att han släppte bomberna.

—

**EOC**


	9. 9 — DUBLETTEN

**Mediterran Magic Fast Learning**

By Smargden

—

**9 — Dubletten ***

"Potter! — Var har du varit?"

"Astronomitornet, det var bästa utsiktsplatsen, men jag blev upptagen med att titta på några fåglar, har de andra kommit i mål ännu?"

"Harry! — Dunmbledore hittades, skadad, men han kommer att överleva, han har tydligen varit medvetslös sedan någon gång före frukost. Vi var orolig för dig, du försvann, och ungefär samtidigt försvann den vi trodde var Dumbledore, Fudge, Karkaroff och Bagman. Vad vet du om det?"

Jag flyttade den ordinarie trofén med magi till en påse, den utstrålade dåliga vibbar, så teleporterade jag mig till utanför skydden, transfererade till högt i luften utanför kusten, släppte den där, transfererade tillbaks, och sen teleporterade mig till astronomitornet."

Medan han talade började Harry fundera — kunde vasallkontraktet ha nullifierats? Han hade inte tänkt på det, på länge, inledningsvis hade han _känt_ dem men . . . inte efter tidskomprimeringen.

"Så du vann?"

"Minerva, de tre som tävlar, de är skolelever, jag är lite mer avancerad än dem, har du väl märkt. Så i mina ögon har jag bara sett det som att _vi fixar den här parodin_ så vi kan gå vidare med viktigare saker."

"Parodin? Ser du den inte allvarlig?"

"Uppriktigt, så ser jag den inte som en verklig tävling. Det är för uppgjort för det."

"Hur menar du?"

"Minerva — vad slags _individ_ är Fleur?"

"Delvis Vela — hurså?"

"Det finns inga _delvis vela_, Vela manifesterar sig bland den kvinnliga avkomman där det finns en kvinnlig vela på morssidan inom några generationer. Ett pojkbarn av en vela förblir enbart ett pojkbarn och får aldrig veladöttrar utan att de blir med en kvinnlig vela. Alltså, Fleur är en VELA, en vela som _rör sig_ är ett dödligt hot enligt vattenfolkets grunduppfattning. De skyr inga som helst medel för att _eliminera_ den faran, om den är nära dem så är det FÖR NÄRA för dem. Fleur skulle ha dödats på fläcken — om hade hon kommit ner till dit gisslan fanns. Sen skulle de ha insett att hennes gisslan också var en vela. — Adjöss med Gabbe också. Sen skulle du ha haft ett hundratal arga velas här, kanske ett tusental. Beredda på STRID — utplåna allt som finns i och omkring sjön, framför allt de och dem som orsakat de två flickornas död. Det är vad Dumbledore, möjligen ovetandes, kanske medveten om det, men utan att förstå konsekvenserna, skapade möjligheten för. Med det angreppet på Hogwarts, på andra här skulle ministeriet ha varit _tvingade_ att agera, tänk på vilka följder det skulle få — ett utplåningskrig mot velas. Det Minerva — är inte en TÄVLING det är en PARODI, på tävling för att starta en mycket allvarlig konflikt."

"Du kan inte mena allvar?"

"Fråga Fleurs mor, om du inte tror mig. Albus skulle ha dömts till döden av velasamhället — om Fleur å Gabbe inte hade kommit upp, ifall — ingen invasion hade kommit — vilket är uteslutet."

"Det är ju skrämmande."

"Tillräckligt för att avbryta spektaklet var det för mig i alla fall. Nå sen sista momentet, det var tydligt att det var något skumt där också — tydligen. Kan vi gå ner nu, föresten kom de andra tre ut?"

"Jo — de kom ut när de alla tre gemensamt höll i _din _trofé."

"Bra, då vann de alla tre då — för den som först kom ut till tävlingsledningen skulle vara vinnare, och kom de gemensamt — så vann de gemensamt."

"Det är bara 1000 galleons i pris, som i ETT pris."

"Det kan vi lösa, låt oss gå till dem, och du! — Planera för att ersätta Dumbledore — väljer han inte att gå själv — låter jag Hogwarts blockera honom, han har förstört för mycket här, jag varnade honom för att om han tar hit Sluggan igen åker de båda ut."

Det blev ett allmänt kackel, det fattades folk, några hade bara _försvunnit_ som att en flyttnyckel hade gripit tag om dem alla samtidigt som tävlingstrofén försvann från labyrinten.

Harry spelade ovetande, folk hade dött, Harry visste inte ifall de var bovar eller oskyldiga offer, han räknade med att aldrig få veta det, folk skulle saknas, registerkorten skulle rapportera dem som döda. Harry såg de tre övriga tävlande komma emot honom.

"Harry, det är dina pengar, det var en kul grej du gjorde där, du markerade tydligt att _DU_ vann — vi övriga kom god tvåa. Pengarna är dina."

"Tack, men jag behöver dem inte, och eftersom ni tre kom FÖRST till målet — tävlingsledningens bord, så är det så att ni tre är vinnare — och det är klart sagt att vinnaren vinner 1000 galleons, så här är två påsar ytterligare. Grattis."

"Harry — så går det inte till."

"Juridiskt sett enligt tävlingsbestämmelserna VANN ni tre, alltså ska ni ha den vinst som proklamerades, men JAG strulade lite med det som skulle ta vinnaren den sista etappen — alltså står jag för det extra som behövs. Säger det igen — GRATTIS Alla tre."

"Du tänker inte ge dig va?" Undrade Cedric som var den som kände Harry mest.

"Nej. Den här tävlingen var egentligen ett enda stort arrangemang för att få igång ett KRIG. Hade du Fleur, kommit ner till gisslan skulle det ha börjat med dig och Gabbe, sen skulle din mor kalla på _de andra_ och sen skulle det vara ett blodbad."

"Men — vem vill ställa till med det?"

"Vet inte, men det har varit krafter att få till tävlingen — för att få bort uppmärksamheten på annat. Sen kom tävlingen, och med det kunde någon styra momenten. Jag vet inte om din skola Fleur har några _ickevelas_ som skulle ha kunnat konkurrera ut dig som tävlande, eller om bägaren var _fixad_ att välja en vela."

"Du Harry hade ju själv sagt att du fick din kopia att välja dem du trodde var bäst."

"Jag fick den att välja dem jag trodde skulle väljas — oavsett vem som är bäst, på samma sätt som jag trodde att mitt namn skulle komma ut ur den — även om jag inte stoppade dit den själv. Lite av känsla kan man kalla det."

"Nå, vi lever i vart fall. Du Harry, var — har vi fått veta, en timme och nitton minuter snabbare än den snabbaste av oss — att komma genom Labyrinten, och då hade vi ändå några DÖDA monster att bara gå förbi. Jag har sett dig förra året, då var du i tredje klass, och du tog ner Lucius Malfoy utan minsta pardon, och slog huvet av Snape, allt på mindre än en halv minut. Tack, för att du är på vår sida." Sa Cedric med aktning i rösten, Harry såg att de två övriga lyfte på ögonen och verkade imponeras.

"Tack Harry — för att du tänkte på mig och Gabby också." Sa Fleur medan hon kysste honom på båda kinderna.

"Bra Potter, jag är glad att du inte konkurrerar ut mig som sökare, eller tävlar mot mig, det skulle få mig att känna mig som Fleur sa hon kände sig inför vattnet. Du kom ny till vår skola, du tvingades kämpa dig upp i hierarkistegen, och gjorde det med bravur, så får jag höra att du att du dödar dem jag trott vara oövervinneliga. Snape och Malfoy — har vi hört om hos oss, vi hörde det vi trodde vara ett av de där ryktena om att det var superhjälten Pojken-som-inte-dog, som gjorde det — så får jag veta att det är DU, oj. Du är en värdig vinnare, och en värdig kamrat." Sa Viktor och höll fram handen.

Efter att tävlingen var klar följde Harry och Marion följde med Durmstrans tillbaks, inte för att det var mycket av läsåret kvar, men de skulle sitta med för att få betygen, på så sätt hade de avslutat skolgången och _teoretiskt_ skulle de kunna söka jobb med dem som grund. Naturligtvis klarade de sig med glans, fattas bara då de egentligen hade certifikat som berättigade dem att utbilda i flera av ämnena, även om inte många visste om det.

Det blev lite av ett maktvakuum, Dumbledores framtid var över. Harrys influens på tidningen hade satt journalister på rätt spår, och de grävde upp en hel del S.K.I.T. om hans person, helt utan Harrys hjälp. Därför slutade hans publika era som den som nästan kastade in Brittiska öarna i nästa KRIG. Man hade inget förtroende för honom i någon position längre. Bakom kulisserna tvingades han dessutom betala en hel i skadestånd, han dog i ensamhet i vemod bara någon vecka efter det. Ingen såg heller till någon aktivitet från Voldemort eller hans dödsätare.

Hermione gjorde som Harry hade erbjudit, hon inordnade sig under huset Potter, hennes valv när hon tog över det innehöll 5'000'000 hon bestämde sig tidigt att hon inte skulle göra av med dem och lade dessutom in en påskriven lånehandling som skulle aktiveras i händelse av hennes död. Allt i hennes valv var ett _långtidslån_ från huset Potter. Därför fanns inget att ärva eller hämta ut för någon annan. Hon sände dessutom motsvarande brev till Harry. Avkastningen av dem skulle vara tillräckligt för att ge henne ett anständigt liv förstod hon.

Hon blev innerligt glad att hon hade gjort det den dagen hon fick ett brev från ministeriet där det taldes om hur _svårt_ det skulle vara för henne som inte hade en genuin magisk bakgrund att falla tillbaks på — därför _erbjöds_ hon att inordna sig under en traditionell familj. Familjen Weasley hade vidtalats och accepterat att ta in henne, de såg även en möjlig framtid för henne med deras son Ronald.

Hon sände brevet vidare till Harry, som svarade att Hermione Granger fanns under huset Potter, och om de på något sätt framförde opassande talan mot huset Potters medlemmar så såg han fram emot att tillämpa de _traditionella lagarna_ just genom att de hade nyttjat _traditionella lagar_ när de hade lämnat en begäran att tvångsinlemma en av huset Potters medlemmar.

Hermione skrev ett tacksamt brev tillbaks där hon utöver att tacka för hon hade förberetts på det och fått förebygga det, hon berättade vidare att hennes status på skolan hade blivit mycket annorlunda efter att det blev känt att hon var under huset Potter. Det var efter det hon började bära Potters vapensköld på sina kläder i skolan. De hade valt att vänta med den detaljen för att se utvecklingen.

Hermione hade även tidigt informerat sina medsystrar som saknade magisk härstamning vilket öde de kunde drabbas av ifall de inte hade ett skydd att falla tillbaks under. Det var därför Harry också hade tagit in ytterligare 29 unga flickor under Potters mantel, dock med en mindre summa för dem. Det blev något av en chock för de flesta _giriga_ unga män när de upptäckte att det inte skulle bli så lätt att tvinga till sig dem de hade i reserv. Det blev även unga pojkar som togs in under huset Potters mantel, även om det sköttes under ännu större diskretion.

De tilltänkta hade orienterats mycket försiktigt, de hade informerats om vilken ställning i magivärlden olika personer hade. På så sätt gick det att visa ett inte en enda av dem skulle ha andra jobb än dåligt betalda servicejobb, ofta tillfälliga. Men när arbetsmarknaden saknade _billig arbetskraft_ att ta in, och Potters olika företag runt om i världen endast anställde _duglig_ personal oavsett härstamning så hade de en bättre framtid. Dessutom _anställde_ han många av dem att företräda honom i nämnder, på så sätt fick de egen insyn i makteliten. Hans revolution var på bred front.

—

På lärarfronten hade det också hänt en del saker, Sluggan som Harry kallade honom hade tagits in till förhör, misstänkt för pedofileri på skolan, och erkände under inverkan av sanningsserum, han vittnade dessutom om att rektor Dumbledore hade givit sitt godkännande till det, för att övertala honom att komma tillbaks. Det hade varit det som hade tippat över allt det som hade vägt positivt för Dumbledore tidigare.

Minerva, som redan vid Hermiones femte läsår var rektor, hade haft svårt att hitta lärare till alla tjänster. Sirius som hade blivit _friförklarad_ kom henne till undsättning, Remus hade varit med ett år, men vare sig Harry eller Snape kunde tillhandahålla det han behövde, med en trygg leverans, därför valde han att inte ens försöka komma tillbaks. I slutänden fick hon låna aurorer, av Minister Bones.

Hon hade sedan _bönat och bett_ i brev till Harry, att han skulle komma till dem — som lärare. Hon hade fått reda på hans verkliga betyg, och med dem presenterade så var han en behörig lärare, och han hade tidigare visat att han också kunde lära ut.

Därför anslöt han och Marion, som hon fortfarande använde som namn, till Hogwarts, i samband med att skolan gjorde juluppehåll. Marion hade inte tagit det stora testet i trolldryckstillverkning, men hon var ändå väl skickad att ha utbildning i ämnet. Så de två delade på tjänsterna försvar och trolldryckstilverkning.

De hade båda insisterat på att behålla grekiskt medborgarskap, men de fick _arbetstillstånd_ med det fick de samma rättigheter som landets övriga medborgare. Under DoM så hade de redan sina brittiska rättigheter dock i hemlighet, så _arbetstillstånd_ vara bara en formalitet för omvärlden.

Det hade även blivit klart att Hermione Granger genom sin mor, var arvtagare även till Rovena Ravenclaw. Susan Bones hade i tysthet blivit Lady Hufflepuff.

För många på Hogwarts blev det ett kärt återseende, medan andra var mindre glada. Hermione, Susan, Hannah och Luna, var några av de som lyste upp mest i samband med Potters återkomst till Hogwarts.

Ron hade insett att han inte skulle kommentera Potter, han hade hört ryktena om varför Draco försvann, han var helt övertygad om att Markus Flint's plötsliga död också var Potters verk. Lucius Malfoy, och Snape, hade han sett _live_ så att säga, han visste också att Potter hade gått rakt in i labyrinten på ingen tid alls, medan det tog över en timme för de övriga. Han visste att vara tyst.

Ginny Weasley hade redan föregående år sett hon var utan möjlighet med Potter, men redan året före det hade hon börjat ana det, men hade behållit hoppet. Bättre att vara vän än dumpad på grund av försmådd kärlek, var hennes paroll, trots att hon av sin far hade fått tillsägelse att hålla sig på avstånd, hon visste att Harry ändå inte såg ner på henne, för det andra hade gjort.

—

Tidningen, och med den Riita, hade frågat varför Liisa sa upp sig och slutade all kontakt med dem. Men Harry gav henne ingen förklaring till det, Riita gav honom gliringar om att det hade blivit en _fnurra på tråden_ dem emellan, vilket hon hade roligt åt, innan den verkliga orsaken kom fram.

Harry lät henne hållas med det, med 95 av 100 andelar, valde han att låta tidningen modernisera sig, men inte minst — öppna ett samarbete med en omagisk tidning han gjorde sig ägare av, det ledde till att flera sidor i den magiska tidningen berörde det omagiska samhället. Resultatet av det blev en ännu större ögonöppnare än något annat det senaste seklet. Harry grämde sig för att han inte gjort det direkt han tog över ledningen för tidningen.

Sedan började han sitt fälttåg, flera gånger, lät han tidningen återpublicera gamla — men _gällande_ lagar, men framför allt vad de innebar, och hur han avsåg att agera utifrån dem. En av de mest spektakulära var när han visade att ingen av de i stora rådet hade tillräckligt hög status för att undgå att vara i underordnad ställning, när det gällde familjekonstellationer.

Lagen, som den var skriven gav den Lord med högst status rätten att _bestämma_ vem som fick gifta sig med vem, av familjer som hade blodsband även långt tillbaks i tiden. Harry begärde familjeträdsanalys för alla som ville behålla sin plats i makteliten. Det fanns prejudikat på den möjligheten efter att det hade visat sig att en som _trotts vara_ en familjeföreträdare för huset Ubeeur visade sig bara något annat.

Med dessa familjeträd gick det att konstatera att det fanns en _Potter_, någonstans långt upp i träden, så långt att de var borta från normala sammanhang, men kunde komma ifråga ifall huset Potter skulle tappa alla andra möjligheter. Därför kunde han _i familjeärans namn_, ta beslutsrätten över dem till sig.

Det fanns tillräckligt många _omaka par_ att para ihop för Harry som ju var den med mest status. Det blev naturligtvis ett ramaskri när de inblandade familjerna upptäckte _framtiden_. Utöver familjeplaningingar så fanns det även en del politiska beslut som kunde tas över från dem.

Naturligtvis var det sådant som skulle _drabba_ personer som satt i stora rådets lagstiftande församling. På så sätt var det flera där som inför vårens stora möte föreslog _moderniseringar_ av äldre lagar.

Det tog en del förslag hit och motförslag dit innan det blev klart, ALLT eller inget. Alltså som Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter, och med stöd från Ravenclaw, och med de lagar som gällde så var det tillräckligt många som var underställda honom, och han gick inte med på att ändra det minsta lilla — såvida inte hela hans förslag till ändrig godtogs.

Med så stor ändring som det blev tal om så kunde det inte ske med en sittning, så det blev först efterföljande möte som kunde besluta, fram till dess skulle en komplett revidering finnas färdig.

Efter det blev lagarna ändrade.

Magi fick användas av dem som hade gått minst 1 år på Hogwarts. Ingen magi fick visas för oinvigda. I samband med det togs det fram två nya besvärjelser med taboo, om den gjordes behövde den personen direkt aurorhjälp, en där de angreps av andra, och en där de bara behövde hjälp för att de var skadade, då skulle det räcka med en auror, som var läkekunnig.

Ingen skillnad skulle göras på person med magikraft som anspelade på ekonomi eller familjebakgrund. Den punkten hade det varit svårt att få igenom, men Harry var bestämd, endera kör han hela brittiska samväldet i ruin, han hade den ekonomiska och politiska makten nu, eller så godtar de ALLT. Några hade yttrat sig så han hade möjlighet att begära duell om saken, efter två dueller så slutade protesterna.

Anställning på offentliga positioner skulle grundas på kompetens inte på familjerelationer.

Alla magianvändare måste kunna uppträda i det omagiska samhället utan att utmärka sig. Inget krav att leva eller vara där, kravet var _att kunna_. Utbildningstillfällen skulle ordnas av ministeriet. Detta för att minska risken att exponera sig som grupp.

Hogwarts år 1 till 4 skulle vara krav, och bekostas av allmänna medel. OWL skulle avsluta år 4. Efterföljande 3 år skulle vara eget val och med egen bekostnad, med studielån, där del av framtida lön eller arbetstid var det som betalade studierna. Harry hade varit noga med att formuleringen skulle vara just det — framtida LÖN, eller arbetstid. Den som hade pengar i familjen skulle ändå vara tvungen att ha LÖN, för att kunna betala, eller så krävdes arbetstid.

Det skulle jämställa alla kategorier. Inkomst av kapital på banken är inte lön, och när en del började inse det så kom protesterna igen. Men de blev överkörda. De anade inte att Harry räknade med att den riktigt sluga underlydelsen fanns att lön inom egen familj inte räknades som lön. Däremot fanns fortfarande möjligheten att två rika familjer kunde betala _lön_ till varandras anställda.

Utbildningslinjerna vid Hogwarts måste korrespondera med verkligheten med tanke på ämnena, Astronomi, Historia, Samhällskunskap, bara som exempel.

Omagiska samhällets skolors utbildning måste växlas in så att betygen från Hogwarts kan innehålla en omagisk komposant för att anpassa eleverna i det omagiska samhället.

Hogwarts eller ett annex till Hogwarts inrättas där eleverna lär sig modern telekommunikation som används i det omagiska samhället.

När det gällde äktenskapslagar och lagar om personal och familjers inbördes ställningar städades det också upp.

Magi oavsett grund – är MAGI. Avsikten med magi, är fall för bedömning, i de fall tvister uppstår.

Missbruk av magi, ska vara fall för bedömning. Här räknades det upp _exempel_ på vad missbruk är, dit räknades passiv mental avläsning. Minnesmodifieringar räknas som offensiv magi, och ALL offensiv magi räknas som förbjudet.

Naturligtvis involverades det i lagen att det var förbjudet att orsaka smärta, kroppsskada eller på annat sätt skada en annan individ. Oavsett hur detta gjordes, hit räknades även intellektuell skada, undantag från detta måste finnas, exempelvis får inget hindra att jag kan försvara mig vid angrepp, av magisk eller omagisk art. Likaså får sanningar förmedlas, även om det anses skada personens anseende. Är det sant — så är det tillåtet att låta andra veta.

De flesta i rådet hade många synpunkter att SAMTLIGA lagar i omagiska delen av Britannia även gällde dem — om det handlade om kontakter som berörde båda sidor.

Tidigare hade den magiska sidan räknat sig som _övermänniskor_ gent emot de omagiska. Det hade tagit dem många sömnlösa nätter att komma över det. Att magivärldens domstol skulle kunna dömma till livstid på Azkaban — eller dödsstraff för ett övergrepp mot en omagisk hade aldrig ens reflekterats tidigare, nu blev det en realitet.

Likaså blev det med möjligt för en omagisk att försvara sig även med dödligt våld mot ett angrepp från en magisk person. Även det var helt nytt.

Man kan säga att Harry gjorde revolution, de flesta som hade _de gamla uppfattningarna_, var märkta med Voldis märke, men de hade bara försvunnit, hittats döda eller på annat sätt — bara försvunnit, Harry var inte helt utan skuld i det. På Azkaban sattes _säkringar_ för att inte av misstag utlösa _sista försvar_, men med möjlighet att ändå aktivera det vid utrymning, i händelse av ett oväntat angrepp.

Tio år senare blev det officiellt att Liisa Lennon hade gjort en föryngring, och tillfälligt tagit namnet Marion Gomez, Hon hette nu ändå Liisa Marion Potter.

Marion hade även besökt makarna Longbottom, och genom sin förmåga kunde hon hitta de saknade själarna inne i deras medvetna, och leda dem tillbaks, för Neville hade det varit _stort_.

Det var på Marions initiativ som hon lät Harry _dela_ familjen. Naturligt för Slytherin skulle vara Black, därför bjöds Nymfodora in i familjen, samtidigt som Hermione också anslöt i storfamiljen. Hermione skulle föra namnet Ravenclaw vidare, Potter var förankrat med Gryffindor och skulle inte dalas, men Slytherin och Ravenclaw behövde separeras från familjen Potter.

—

*** Fin ***


End file.
